Pesadilla en central park
by 123PomRodriguezAccion
Summary: En central park comienzan a aparecer extrañas muertes muy sangrientas, lo único que se sabe es que murieron después de haber tenido una terrible pesadilla.
1. La eterna pesadilla a comenzado

**_ATENCIÓN_** ** _: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

* * *

 **En la estación de un metro**

 _Los pingüinos estaban corriendo de un sujeto encapuchado_

 **Skipper** : RICO DISPARA

 _Rico vomita una kasuca y le dispara al encapuchado, pero el encapuchado recibe directamente tal ataque de rico, y no le pasa nada de nada, los pingüinos al notar esto, siguen corriendo por sus vidas_

 **Skipper:** no miren atrás, Y SIGAN CORRIENDO POR SUS VIDAS

 _De repente Kowalski mira para atrás y no ve al encapuchado, Kowalski se detiene y no logra vez al encapuchado por ningún lugar, Kowalski cree que ya todo acabo, pero ese fue su peor error_

 **Kowalski:** genial, ya no veo al encapuchado, parece que lo perdí

 **Skipper:** KOWALSKI CUIDADO

 **Kowalski:** que pasa skipper

 _Kowalski voltea y ve que el encapuchado estaba al frente, y Kowalski queda paralizado por el miedo, entonces el encapuchado saca una motosirra y comienza a destrozarle el estomago a Kowalski, el pobre pingüino logra reaccionar y trata de escapar, arrastrándose y dejando un rastro de sangre, pero trata con todas sus fuerzas de escapar del encapuchado, pero Kowalski finalmente deja de luchar y se queda inmovilizado en medio del lugar, el encapuchado aprovecha esto y comienza a sacarle los intestino del pobre pingüino, los demás pingüinos solo podían observar como el encapuchado terminaba su trabajo macabro trabajo, mas tarde el encapuchado comenzó a sacarle la carne del pobre de Kowalski que sorpresivamente seguía vivo, Kowalski no podía hacer otra cosa más que gritar y gritar de dolor, mientras tanto el maldito encapuchado no parecía que quiera matar a Kowalski, más bien lo quería torturar hasta matarlo, el encapuchado prosigue con sacarle los órganos a Kowalski, el pingüino por su parte deja de gritar y de moverse, y finalmente el demente sujeto misterioso, decapita a Kowalski_

 **Skipper:** MALDITO

 **Encapuchado:** cuidado con el tren

 **Skipper:** QUE

 _Skipper resbala por el agua que mojaba el piso, y el pingüino cae a las vías del metro, skipper queda bien lastimado y con dificultad podía moverse, entonces skipper comienza a escuchar un suerte ruido, el pobre pingüino sin poder hacer mucho se queda triste en medio del camino del tren, y le sale una lagrima de su ojo, y skipper termina atropellado por el tren_

 **Cabo:** SKIPPER

 _Rico seguía alerta con una ametralladora en la aleta, pero el encapuchado sorprende a rico de espalda, y el encapuchado le comienza a destrozar la cabeza del pingüino con su motosierra, hasta que rico cae sin cabeza , cabo se queda sorprendido ya que en un dos por tres habían matado a skipper, Kowalski y rico_

 **Encapuchado:** bien cabo, ahora es tu turno

 **Cabo:** no, no, NOOOOOO

 _Cabo despierta_

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Cabo había despertado de esa aterradora pesadilla_

 **Skipper:** cabo que te pasa

 **Cabo:** nada skipper, solo fue otra pesadilla

 **Skipper:** otra, es la tercera esta semana

 **Kowalski:** cabo, no debes tener miedo, las pesadilla no son reales

 **Cabo:** pero sí parecen tan reales

 **Kowalski:** pero no lo son

 **Rico:** KKEFVMVMAEBAEBGMAEAEB

 **Kowalski:** QUE UN CAMALEON MURIO

 **Skipper:** Y ESO QUE FUE

 **Rico:** LKFSKVKVAEABAEB

 **Cabo:** VAMOS PASA ALLA

 **En el reptilario**

 _Los pingüinos llegan al reptilario y se van a interrogar a barry_

 **Skipper:** bien anfibio acuático, responde, quien mato al pobre del camaleón

 **Barry:** pues yo no sé, solo desperté esta mañana y el camaleón estaba muerto, y luego llegaron ustedes

 **Skipper:** interesante historia, Kowalski qué opinas

 **Kowalski:** creo que deberíamos creerle

 **Skipper:** porque lo dices Kowalski

 **Kowalski:** está atrapado en su habitad de cristal

 **Skipper:** o si, es cierto

 **Cabo:** SKIPPER, TIENES QUE VER ESTO

Skipper: ya voy

 **En el habitad de los camaleones**

 _Lo pingüinos ven en la pared un mensaje con sangre que dice,_ _ **Alexander estuvo aquí**_

 **Skipper:** bien ello cabo, Kowalski descifra

 **Kowalski:** tal parece que un tal Alexander estuvo aquí anoche

 **Skipper:** interesante, que no es el fulano que matamos por accidente el año pasado, ya sabes el lémur con la camisa de rayas roja y negras y tenía un guate de cuchillos, es más, hasta parodiaba a un asesino de película

 **Kowalski:** si, será que regreso de la tumba para vengarse, auqnue los fantasmas son pura fantasía, no son reales

 **Skipper:** tú crees, ya murió un camaleón, y en la pared apareció el nombre del fulano con sangre, mucha coincidencia no

 **Kowalski:** tal vez, pero que razón tendría tal sujeto para dejar su nombre con sangre

 **Cabo:** Tal vez, solo sea un asesino que quiere culpar a un difunto

 **Skipper:** tal vez, pero que ganaría con eso

 **Kowalski:** si, esto es muy confuso

 **Rico:** lkdkfvafkjebfmeae

Skipper: bien pero seguiremos mañana, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer

 **Cabo:** que esto no es importante

 **Skipper:** que pasa joven cabo, además el camaleón ya está muerto

 **Cabo:** bueno está bien

 **Skipper:** bien, VAMONOS

 _Entonces los pingüinos se van a su habitad y allí siguen haciendo las cosas cotidianas que todo los días hacen hasta que se van a dormir_

 _ **En el sueño de cabo**_

 **En una pequeña habitación**

 _Cabo estaban sentado en una silla en medio de una pequeña habitación en la cual no había nada más que la silla en donde estaba sentado el joven cabo, y aun lado estaba Alexander_

 **Cabo:** Alexander, QUE HACES AQUÍ

 **Alexander:** escucha cabo, se lo que piensas, y no, yo no soy el que asesino a tal camaleón

 **Cabo:** te están inculpando

 **Alexander:** así es, alguien peor que yo, trata de culparme de la muerte del camaleón

 **Cabo:** _(se ríe)_ alguien peor que tú?, que eso no es imposible

 **Alexander:** ESTO NOE S UN JUEGO CABO, tu zoológico está corriendo un serio problema, el asesino va a estar matando a los animales en sus sueños

 **Cabo:** un momento, si tu estas en mi sueño, como es que, TU ERES EL ASESINO

 **Alexander:** no mal interpretes las cosas cabo, yo te quiero ayudar, si fuera el asesino, ya te abría matado

 **Cabo:** y que hay de mis pesadillas

 **Alexander:** son sueños que tu cerebro te pone que sueñes, y ten cuidado, tal vez la próxima vez que sueñes, el asesino te mate

 **Cabo:** cómo puedo prevenir las muertes

 **Alexander:** no puedes, es imposible no dormir, pero te puedo llevar a la próxima escena del crimen antes de que pase

 **Cabo:** así, como

 _Entonces e abre una puerta y de ella sale mucha luz que comienza a segar a cabo, y el joven pingüino se trapa sus ojos con la aleta_

 **Alexander:** escucha cabo, este camino te llevara directamente al sueño de Barry, el es la próxima víctima, y ten cuidado con el asesino, porque si mueres en el sueño, también morirás en la vida real

 **Cabo:** y porque tratas de ayudarme

 **Alexander:** no solo así como así, primero tienes que aceptar, un trato

 **Cabo:** valla, no me digas, tu famoso trato

 **Alexander:** no este es otro nuevo, veras, cada vez que sueñes, yo te enviare al sueño de la próxima víctima, además yo soy libre de toda culpa, si mueres en el sueño, quiero que sepas, que yo no tendré nada que ver, nada de esto era mi culpa y ya se acabo el asunto, entonces, aceptas el trato, y que dices cabo

 **Cabo:** solo si prometes, que esta vez no abra trucos

 **Alexander:** está bien, no hay trucos, pero apresúrate, tu amigo Barry te necesita

 **Cabo:** está bien ACEPTO

 **Alexander** : PERFECTO, Y QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO, SALVA A BARRY DEL ENCAPUCHADO

 _Entonces cabo corre y pasa tal puerta que antes se menciono, y llega al sueño de Barry_

 _ **En el sueño de barry**_

 **En la cima de un edificio**

 _Cabo aparece arriba de un edificio, y Barry estaba a un lado de el_

 **Barry:** hola pingüino, que haces en mi sueño

 **Cabo:** Barry, no hay tiempo de explicaciones, hay un asesino, que anda matando a los animales en sus sueños

 **Barry:** eso es muy interesante, pero ahora ando ocupado soñando

 **Cabo:** no Barry, que no entiendes, tiene que despertar

 **Barry:** despertar?, y para qué, que tiene de malo dormir un rato

 **Cabo:** SI NO DESPIERTAS EL ENCAPCUHADO TE MATARA

 **Barry:** hay sí, y donde está el encapuchado, que me gustaría conocerlo

 _Entonces aparece el encapuchado en el borde del edificio_

 **Cabo:** hay no el encapuchado

 **Barry:** por ese sujeto se supone que tenga miedo

 **Cabo:** pues sí, si te mata en tus sueños, mueres en la vida real

 **Barry:** hay pingüino, no me hagas reír

 **Cabo:** pues yo estoy aquí

 **Barry:** si eso es extraño, pero a quien le importa, es hora de que ese encapuchado conozca, el toque mágico

 **Cabo:** Barry, no creo que sea una buena idea

 **Barry:** y por qué no, ese encapuchado jama me matara

 **Cabo:** BARRY NOOO

 _Entonces Barry salta sobre el encapuchado, pero como si fuera un holograma, Barry atraviesa al encapuchado y cae por el bordé del edificio, luego Barry al llegar al suelo, es atravesado por el estomago por un tubo de metal que estaba parado en medio de la acera y obviamente Barry muere_

 **Encapuchado:** _(se ríe)_ que rana tan tonta, parece que fallaste cabo, creo que tu zoológico ya debe empezar a llorar, ya que ya está perdido _(risa macabra)_

 **Cabo:** NOOOOO…

 _Entonces cabo despierta_

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Cabo despierta triste, y sin ánimos_

 **Skipper:** que te pasa, no pudiste dormir

 **Cabo:** no skipper, todo lo contrario, creo que ya se por qué el camaleón murió

 **Rico:** LKWKKFKEBKEBBB

 **Kowalski:** QUE MATARON A BARRY

 _Pues cabo se queda muy sorprendido por lo que rico Kowalski dijeron_

 **Cabo:** que fue lo que dijiste rico

 **Rico:** LKWKKFKEBKEBBB

 **Skipper:** increíble, Barry se suicido para que no lo arrapemos, que astuto, como es que no se me ocurren esas ideas

 **Kowalski:** AAAA…, seee, y cabo, por qué dices que sabes por qué murió el camaleón

 **Cabo:** porque lo sé, parece que tenemos a otro asesino suelto, y esta vez nos va a matar atreves de los sueños

 **Skipper:** interesante, que nos tiene suqe pasar de todo

 **Kowalski:** si me temo que si

 **Rico:** LKWKEFKBEFBEFEB

 **Skipper:** y cabo, como sabes que el asesino nos mata por los sueños

 **Kowalski:** que yo no creo que eso este pasando

 **Cabo:** porque Alexander me lo dijo

 **Skipper:** pero que no matamos a ese fulano

 **Cabo:** si, pero me hablo en mi seño

 **Kowalski:** pero eso es

 **Cabo:** imposible, lo sé, pero eso paso

 **Continuara…**


	2. Tenemos un pequeño problema

**_ATENCIÓN_** ** _: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN: PUEDE QUE CAMBIE UN POCO LA HISTORIA CON LA RE-EDITADA QUE LE DI A LA HISTORIA, PERO TRATARE QUE NO SEA TAN DRÁSTICO, MAS QUE NADA, SERÁN CORREGIDAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA O PALABRAS MAL ESCRITAS, EN FIN, PUEDE SEGUIR LEYENDO MIS INTERESANTES HISTORIAS, XD._**

* * *

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Skipper, Kowalski y rico no sabían si creerle a cabo, aunque cabo sonaba muy convincente, lo que él decía parecía imposible, pero al final Kowalski tomo a cabo por todo un loco, skipper no sabía que pensar y a rico le daba igual_

 **Skipper:** CABO, ¿alguna vez te has visto hablar en el espejo?

 **Cabo:** pero, pero, LO QUE LES DIJE ES CIERTO

 **Skipper:** si, tu explicación es tan cierta como de que me llamo Salazar

 **Kowalski:** de hecho skipper…

 **Skipper:** CIERRA EL PICO KOWALSKI

 **Rico:** LDKKVSKEVKBBAGBG, helado

 **Kowalski:** BASTA, se me acabar de ocurrir algo

 **Skipper:** y ¿qué es esta vez Kowalski?

 **Kowalski:** que tal vez, no digo que le crea a cabo, pero tal vez pueda crear un invento, en el cual podamos entrar a mundo de los sueños, para comprobar si cabo dice la verdad, esto va a estar muy interesante

 **Skipper:** interesante Kowalski, pero que pasa si el asesino realmente mata a través de los sueños, nos meteríamos en un gran problema

 **Rico:** ÑEEEEEEE…

 **Kowalski:** claro, es solo una idea, pero primero vamos a seguir investigando este misterio, es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones

 **Skipper:** si, no vaya hacer que otro animal del zoológico vaya a morir

 **Kowalski:** si, las posibilidades son muchas

 **Cabo:** RAPIDO, nuestros amigos podrían correr peligro

 **Rico:** KFVJFVJBJMBBEMKADKJA, HAGAMOSLO

 _Entonces Marlene entra al habitad de los pingüinos, toda alterada_

 **Marlene:** CHICOS

 **Skipper:** ¿qué pasa Marlene?

 **Marlene:** MATARON A TED EL OSO POLAR

 **Kowalski:** QUE, QUE, EL OSO POLAR YA MURIO

 **Skipper:** ese maldito asesino, de seguro fue él, ¿QUE QUIERES MALDITO?

 **Rico:** sdkfvjnbfnBNJDF

 **Skipper:** primero un camaleón, luego barry, y ahora ted, ese tipo sabe que matar a mis compañeros de zoológico me hace enfadar bastante

 **Cabo:** creo que Kowalski si debe hacer esa maquina

 **Kowalski:** comenzare de inmediato, antes de que algo mas pase

 **Marlene:** y ¿cómo se supone que vamos a vivir?, SI HAY POR ALLI UN SINIESTRO ASESINO SUELTO QUE NOS QUIERE MATARA TODOS

 **Skipper:** no te preocupes Marlene, este caso lo resolverán los pingüinos, o no es así muchachos, somos los mejores en esto

 **Kowalski:** si, de hecho, ya voy a iniciar en ese nuevo invento

 _Luego Kowalski se va a su laboratorio_

 **Skipper:** pues bien, y entones, ¿qué hacemos?

 **Marlene: ¿** OSEA QUE NO TIENE UN PLAN?

 **Skipper:** pues no, generalmente nuestros enemigos se dejan ver, ¿cómo se supone que enfrentaremos algo que no podemos ver?

 **Rico:** LDKFSJBFJBGJGDG

 **Skipper:** no creo que eso funcionaria rico…

 **Cabo:** solo espero que esto salga bien

 **En la entrada del zoológico**

 _Alice estaba esperando en la entrada del zoológico, entonces llega una extraña camioneta y de ella baja el oficial x_

 **Alice:** _(Sarcástica)_ wow…, que te devolvieron tu trabajo

 **Oficial x:** no, pero ahora soy policía, forense de animales para ser más exacto

 **Alice:** ¿qué entonces que haces aquí en el zoológico?

 **Oficial x:** tres animales murieron estos últimos días, eso no es coincidencia

 **Alice:** si, lo sé, pero eso a mí que me interesa, son animales, no personas, no sé porque al zoológico le interesa tanto la muere de un par de animales, por mi parte, eso solo se me hace una pérdida de dinero

 **Oficial x:** tal vez, pero si mis sospechas son correcta, creo que hay un asesino matando a los animales, el zoológico está preocupado por esta inesperada situación, y me ha pedido a mí que investigara

 **Alice:** y ¿eso que tiene que ver contigo?

 **Oficial x:** si hay un ladrón matando a los animales por cierto motivo que desconocemos, eso me corresponde a mí, atrapar a los delincuentes

 **Alice:** ¿que se supone que has a hacer?

 **Oficial x:** voy a colocar cámaras por todas partes

 **Alice:** ¿qué le hace pensar que puedes hacer eso en mi zoológico

 **Oficial x:** soy policía, además estoy casi seguro que hay un asesino, por lo que corre cierto peligro, lo siento, pero tendré que cerrar el zoológico hasta nuevo aviso, no habrá más visitantes desde ahora

 **Alice:** ¿que si solo es coincidencia?

 **Oficial x:** soy policía, hago estoy por su seguridad, y no me haga repetírselo

 **Alice:** está bien, de todos modos ocupaba unas vacaciones

 **Oficial x:** le aseguro que el zoológico estará más seguro aquí conmigo

 **Alice:** estas seguro, pero si…

 **Oficial x:** que soy policía, ya se lo dije

 **Alice:** está bien, ya me voy, tome las llaves, me largo de aquí…

 _Después Alice le da las llaves al oficial x, luego Alice se va, y el oficial x se queda con una sonrisa en el rostro_

 **Oficial x:** perfecto, no solo tendré que atrapar a un asesino, también podre observar a esos malvados pingüinos, dos por uno, nada podría salir mal

 _Entonces el oficial x se pone a trabajar en sus planes_

 **En el habitad de la nutria**

 _Los pingüinos estaban pensando más la situación ya que ahora tendían que lidiar con el oficial x_

 **Marlene:** ¿creen que la situación esté bien?

 **Rico:** LDFKKSFSFNNGZ

 **cabo:** creo que no, el oficial x estará observando las 24 horas del días, además de que es un sujeto muy malo, no ire muy mal si descubre nuestras operaciones en cubierto

 **Skipper:** esto no puede estar pasando, dentro de poco abra cámaras por todas partes, COMO ESPERAN QUE ESTE CALMADO

 **Rico:** LSKGKWBJBTBEb

 **Cabo:** pero supongo que viéndolo por otra parte, ¿eso sería bueno no?

 **Skipper:** bueno, ¿bueno?, BUENO, ¿BUENO?, ESTO NO PUEDE SER, EL OFICIAL X NO QUIERE ATRAPAR AL ASESINO, NOS QUIERE A NOSOTROS, Y CON ESAS CAMARAS, LE DEMOSTRARA AL MUNDO DE NUESTRA NATURALEZA EXPLOSIVA

 **Rico:** chi, muy peligroso

 _Entonces rico vomita una bomba y explota en el habitad de Marlene_

 **Marlene:** RICO, ten cuidado

 **Rico:** lo chento

 **Marlene:** _(sarcástica)_ si, como si eso fuera difícil

 **Skipper:** esto va de mal en peor, MALDITO ASESINO, ¿POR QUE NOS HACES ESTO?, ¿NOSOTROS QUE TE HICIMOS PARA QUE QUISIERAS MATARNOS? AHORA EL OFICIAL X ESTARA OBSERVANDONOS TODO EL TIEMPO, COMO ODIO AL CAUSANTE DE ESTA TRAGEDIA

 **Cabo:** skipper, controlante, enloquecer no resolverá nada

 **Skipper:** lo siento, es solo que esta situación está fuera de nuestro alcance, y como se ven las cosas, esta podría ser nuestra última misión

 **Rico:** AAAAAA…, que mal

 **Marlene:** y ¿cómo planea atrapar al asesino?

 **Skipper:** no Marlene, nuestra prioridad ahora, es como protegernos del demente x, si el dichoso policía x quiere atrapar al asesino, bien por nosotros, pero eso no le impedirá estar atento a nuestros sigilosos movimientos

 **Rico:** chi, fjefneqfnfq, muy demente

 **Cabo:** algo me dice que esto va a salir mal

 **Skipper:** tranquilo cabo, miren, en unos días todo el zoológico estará vigilado por todas las cámaras que se puedan imaginar, así que lo que vamos a hacer es ser invisibles, tendremos que ser más cuidadosos que nunca

 **Cabo:** está bien skipper _(pensado) ¿_ entonces hasta que Kowalski termine su invento, todo depende de mí?, esto no luce nada bien

 **En el habitad de los lémures**

 _Los lémures estaban en lo suyo, julien estaba sentado en su trono, mort estaba observando los pies de julien, y Maurice estaba haciendo unos smoothies para el rey julien_

 **Julien:** Maurice, ¿DONDE ESTA MI SMOOTHIES?

 **Maurice:** ya casi, HAGO TODO LO QUE PUEDO

 **Julien:** PUES NO SE NOTA, LOS QUIERO AHORA, DATE PRISA

 **Mort:** LOS PIES…

 _Entonces mort toca los pies del rey julien, después el rey lémur se enoja_

 **Julien:** MORT, DEJA MIS PIES

 **Mort:** pero si tengo miedo

 **Julien:** pero de que tienes miedo mort

 **Mort:** DEL SUJETO MISTERIOSO

 **Julien:** pero de que sujeto misterioso hablas, yo no veo nada

 _En eso julien escucha que Maurice grito_

 **Julien:** MAURICE, ¿QUE PASO?, _(nervioso)_ no me asustes

 **Mort:** de seguro se fue al más allá

 **Julien:** no digas tonterías mort, Maurice de seguro está bien, _(Asustando)_ solo nos quiere asustar

 **Mort:** pues no parece

 **Julien:** BASTA, bajare para que veas que no hay nada

 **Mort:** _(asustado)_ yo me quedo aquí

 **Julien:** si, claro, déjale todo al rey

 _Entones julien baja de su trono y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Maurice, mort al final también decidió acompañar al rey julien, ambos al llegar a su destino, vieron horrorizados que todo el lugar estaba lleno de sangre, y al frente de ellos, estaba nada más ni nada menos que el cuerpo sin vida de Maurice, mort en eso grita a todo lo que da, y julien se queda pasmado_

 **Julien:** nooo…, esto no puede ser, Maurice nooo…, POR QUE…., ¿AHORA QUIEN HARA MIS DELICIOSOS SMOOTHIES?

 **Mort:** AAAAA… POR QUE, ¿POR QUE…?, MAURICE…

 _Entonces julien se arrodilla mientras que mort gritaba horrorizado, luego cae al suelo, lamentándoselo por su inesperada perdida, ya que se había quedado sin mano derecha, después el rey lémur se asusta un poco al dejar de oír los gritos de mort, julien estaba a punto de ver qué pasaba con mort, pero al ver al frente, descubre que algo estaba proyectando una sombra en la cual cubría julien, entonces el lémur voltea y sorpresivamente el rey julien se encuentra frente a frente con el encapuchado, enseguida el rey lémur se queda paralizado por el miedo al ver tal sujeto y también por mort que estaba tirado en el piso en un charco de sangre todo muerto, luego el encapuchado saca un cuchillo y se acerca lentamente a julien, el asustado lémur ve que no tenia escapatoria, por lo que era obviamente su final, pero increíblemente julien despierta por los gritos de Maurice_

 **Maurice:** YA DESPIERTE _,_ ya termine su smoothies

 **Julien:** que, ¿que paso?, así, tuve una pesadilla

 **Maurice:** así, no me digan

 **Julien:** si, fue horrible, pero que bueno que ya termino

 **Mort:** siii…, los pies están bien, _(toca los pies)_

 **Julien:** MORT, DEJA MIS PIES _(lo patea)_

 **Maurice:** mmm…, ahora que lo pienso, los pingüinos han estado algo raros y tranquilos últimamente

 **Julien:** ya maurice, NO ESTES MOLESTANDO Y YA DAME MI SMOOTHIES

 **Maurice:** ENSEGUIDA REY JULIEN

 **En la oficina de Alice**

 _El oficial x hacia entrado a tal sitio para poner su plan en acción_

 **Oficial x:** excelente, ahora que no está Alice y el zoológico esta vacio, además de cerrado, YA NADA PODRA DEFENDER A ESOS PELIGROSOS PINGÜINO DE MI VENGANZA _(risa malvada)_ pero primero debo colocar estas cámaras

 _Entonces el oficial x enciende la computadora que estaba en la oficina de Alice, y comienza a usarla para sus fines vengativos_

 **En el habitad de la nutria**

 _Los pingüinos ya estaban listos para marcharse_

 **Skipper:** bueno Marlene, ya nos tenemos que ir

 **Marlene:** ok, yo los espero aquí

 **Rio:** LDKFBKFKADGBKBGDG

 **Cabo:** vamos, quizás Kowalski ya tenga mucho avance del nuevo invento

 **Skipper:** y recuerda Marlene, ten cuidado con el asesino que anda suelto por allí, es muy peligroso que salgas de tu habitad por las noches

 **Rico:** sfbfbbfbbgddbnssfs

 **Marlene:** si, claro, lo tendré en mente

 **Skipper:** bien equipo, ahora sí, VAMONOS

 _Entonces los pingüinos se marchan del habitad de Marlene_

 **En una cabaña cercas de las montañas**

 _Sale de tal cabaña una loba gris con blanco llamada Karen_

 **Karen:** mmm…, parece que hay un pequeño problema en central park _, (seria)_ Alexander regreso, pero ahora es mi deber detenerlo

 _Entonces la loba se pone un casco, se sube en una moto a su medida y comienza a conducir hacia nueva york_

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos llegan a su habitad de ver cómo le iba a Kowalski con su nuevo invento que los ayudaría a resolver el misterio_

 **Skipper:** bien Kowalski, como te va con tu nuevo invento, hay avances

 **Kowalski:** pues este.., no, esta cosa puede hacer que el involucrado pueda mantener el sueño aun sabiendo que es un sueño, volviéndolo más real, y este podría manejar el sueño a su atojo, pero además de eso, no tengo nada, no puedo hacer que esta cosa fusioné los sueños de múltiples individuos

 **Skipper:** mmm…, eso es un problema…

 **Kowalski:** y ¿ustedes que tienen?

 **Skipper:** nosotros también tenemos malas noticias, llego el oficial x, y muy pronto pondrá cámaras por todas partes, esta grave la situación

 **Rico:** LKMBFMBDDABIBAG

 **Kowalski:** eso no se escucha muy bien

 **Cabo:** Ni que lo digas Kowalski, ¿entonces que hacemos skipper?

 **Skipper:** alto, alto, estoy pensando, estoy pensado

 **Kowalski:** Y…

 **Skipper:** y no tengo nada

 _ **Continuara…**_


	3. Caminando entre lo siniestro

**_ATENCIÓN_** ** _: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: EL CONTENIDO EN CONCRETO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PODRÍA HERIR LA SENSIBILIDAD DE CIERTOS LECTORES... SE RECOMIENDA ROTUNDAMENTE QUE LOS MENORES QUE TODAVÍA NO HAYAN PERDIDO SU INOCENCIA, QUE AÚN NO SE HAN PREGUNTADO COMO LLEGARON AL MUNDO, O TAN SIQUIERA HAN TENIDO "LA CHARLA" CON SUS PADRES, (ES MAS, CREO QUE NO ES NECESARIO ESTA ADVERTENCIA, PORQUE SE PERFECTAMENTE QUE RESPETAN LA CLASIFICACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA, ¿VERDAD?) POR SU COMPRENSIÓN, GRACIAS, XD._**

* * *

 **En un local "abandonado"**

 _La loba gris estaciono su moto en un lugar donde no se veía su moto a la vista, entonces Karen prosiguió a entrar a tal local, el cual parecía para los humanos abandonado, pero en realidad era como una especie de bar para los animales que se encontraban en la gran ciudad de nueva york, de repente la loba entra a tal lugar, y sin llamar mucho la atención pasa por los animales que estaban bebiendo debidas alcohólicas y además algunos estaban jugando billar, Karen llega a una habitación que estaba en una esquina al fondo lugar, y la loba entra a ese cuarto, en el cual se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Alejandro tomando un vaso lleno de un bebida alcohólica_

 **Alejandro:** Karen, que alegría verte, nos volvemos a encontrar, no espérate, la verdad no me agrada verte, ¿Qué quieres ahora?

 **Karen:** Alejandro, mis fuentes me informaron que Alexander está volviendo a sus malévolos días, tenemos que encontrar a Lemuel

 **Alejandro:** ¿tu novio?

 **Karen:** NO ES MI NOVIO

 **Alejandro:** pues claro, tu eres una miedosa y Lemuel es un despistado, ¿pues así cuando se va a enterar que tu les gustas?

 _Karen se le queda viendo muy Alejandro con una cara muy enojada_

 **Alejandro:** bien, de acuerdo y ¿por qué piensas que debo de ayudarte?, ¿ya se te olvido que yo soy el único medio seguro de encontrar a tu amor?

 **Karen:** así es Alejandro, por eso vine a ti, ocupo encontrar a Lemuel, yo sola no pode derrotar a Alexander tan fácilmente, ocupo tu ayuda, Y AHORA

 **Alejandro:** bien, bien, soy importante, y eso que, ¿por que querría poner mi vida en riesgo para ayudarte?, si se puede saber…

 **Karen:** YA SE TE OLVDIO QUE YO SOY EL PRIMER GUARDIAN DEL SUEÑO

 **Alejandro:** cómo olvidarlo, Karen, ya lo sabía, y eso no me asusta… tu media naranja también es uno, que romántico tienen el mismo trabajo, ¿Cuándo te le vas a declarar?

 **Karen:** basta Alejandro, sabes bien que Lemuel desapareció hace tiempo

 _Entonces llega el cantinero a la habitación en donde se encontraban Alejandro y Karen conversando_

 **Cantinero:** señor Alejandro, ¿quiere algo que le traiga...?

 **Alejandro:** no gracias, aquí tengo mucho, quizás para la próxima

 **Cantinero:** está bien, entonces lo dejo

 _Después el cantinero se va del pequeño cuarto cargando consigo una enorme botella que contenía una gran cantidad de bebida alcohólica_

 **Karen:** escúchame bien Alejandro, me ayudas, porque ME AYUDAS, ¿quiere que Alexander gane?, porque eso parece

 **Alejandro:** a mí me da igual lo de Alexander, mientras que no se meta en mi vida, todo feliz conmigo, y así se va a quedar, es mi última palabra

 **Karen:** basta no te soporto, yo me voy, voy a buscar a Lemuel por mi cuenta

 **Alejandro:** bien adelante, haz lo que quieras con tu vida, a mi me da igual

 **Karen:** ERES INCREIBLE, tu nunca cambias verdad…

 **Alejandro:** así es Karen, yo me quedare aquí feliz de la vida, mientras que tú expones tu vida, LOBA TONTA, TU Y LEMUEL NUNCA SERAN NADA…

 **Karen:** adiós Alejandro, PUDRETE CON TU ALCOHOL

 _Repentinamente Karen toma un vaso lleno de bebida alcohólica que había detrás de ella en un tocador para después arrojarle su contenido al lémur que tenia al frente sin pensárselo dos veces_

 **Alejandro:** pues adiós Karen, te violaría, PERO ESTA HORRENDA

 _En eso Karen sale enojada de tal habitación debido a que no pudo conseguir la ayuda que esperaba de Alejandro, entonces la loba no se da cuenta por donde caminaba y por accidente choca con otro de su especie, arruinando el tiro que este había ejecutado, lo cual hiso que perdiera la apuesta que tenía en el pillar, causando el enojo extremo de tal lobo_

 **Lobo:** OYE, ¿SABES LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER?

 **Karen:** lo siento, no era mi intención

 **Lobo: ¿** sabes lo que acaso, LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER?, ¿LO SABES?

 **Karen:** por favor, no quiero problemas…

 **Lobo 2:** pues los acabas de conseguir preciosa

 **Karen:** ya, déjeme, solo fue un accidente

 **Lobo:** pues fue un accidente que no volverá a suceder

 **Lobo 2:** sabes el gran embrollo que te has metido

 **Lobo 3:** aunque, creo que hay una solución razonable para esto, ¿Qué dicen muchachos?

 **Lobo:** me parece bien, es un precio razonable para comenzar a reparar el daño que acabas de cometer querida lobita

 **Lobo 3:** pido ser el primero…

 _Entonces el lobo que accidentalmente Karen le había arruinado el tiro, le comienza a tocar su hermoso y suave pelaje_

 **Lobo:** sabes, estás muy… buena, y creo que me debes algo más que una calentada, ¿alguna vez te han inyectado su amor allí abajo?

 **Karen:** _(asustada)_ ya por favor, déjeme ir

 **Lobo 2:** creo que no te irás por un largo tiempo

 **Lobo 3:** ¿se acuerdan que dije que yo primero?

 **Karen:** _(triste_ ) no, por favor, ya déjenme tranquila

 **Lobo 3:** espero que seas una loba buena, mientras estemos en el cuarto

 **Lobo:** basta, yo la vi primero, seré el primero en entregarle todo mi amor

 **Lobo 2:** no, espérate, yo también te quiero ayudar al mismo tiempo

 **Lobo 3:** dime preciosa, ¿alguna vez te han dado un beso negro?

 _El tercer lobo se entromete entre su compañero de billar y Karen, luego la sujeta su cabeza e intenta besarla, pero el primer lobo aleja a su compañero de billar de Karen, se podían ver una pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de los ojos de la loba que estaba toda aterrada_

 **Lobo:** oye, aléjate ella, es mía y ustedes no le pondrán un solo dedo encima hasta que satisfaga mis necesidades con esta perra…

 **Lobo 3:** perdón, adelante compañero, ¿o eres un miedoso?

 **Lobo 2:** ¿y que no es un poco vergonzoso hacerlo en público?

 **Lobo:** les dije que yo me encargo de esto solo, y dejan de cuestionarme

 **Karen:** _(lagrimeando)_ se los ruego, no, por favor…

 **Lobo:** ¿Cómo de que no? maldita golfa, bien que te gusta verdad…

 _Entones el lobo voltea bruscamente a Karen, luego con una de sus patas delanteras toma el cuello de Karen para después ponerla contra la mesa de billar y con su otra pata delantera sujeta la cola de Karen_

 **Lobo:** me pregunto si eres masoquista… comienza a aullar zorra asquerosa **Lobo 2:** excelente, esto se está poniendo muy bueno…

 **Lobo 3:** esto lo tengo que grabar para subirlo a mi cuenta en…

 **Lobo:** ustedes dos cállense, ya les dije que después será su turno

 _El primer lobo comenzó a jalar muy fuertemente la cola de Karen y esta comenzó a aullar muy fuerte mientras comenzaba a llorar, luego el mismo lobo sin pensarlo dos veces… comenzó a golpear brutalmente la retaguardia de su víctima hasta quedar rojo como un tomate, mas tarde el tercer lobo comenzó a sujetar un bola de billar, lo que hiso que él y su compañero comenzaran reírse hasta más no poder_

 **Lobo 3:** _(riéndose y mostrando la bola de billar)_ oye, métele esto en el recto

 **Lobo 2:** _(riéndose)_ esto lo tengo que ver…

 **Lobo:** ¿se van a callar?, no me dejan torturar a esta cualquiera a gusto

 **Lobo 3:** lo siento, solo quería dar ideas…

 **Lobo:** saben que, ya me canse de solo calentarme, si lo voy a ser ahora mismo, no me importa que todos nos miren, prepárate para esto, que voy a violarte muy salvajemente en público

 _La loba ya estaba toda bien roja por la extrema vergüenza y los golpes que había recibido por parte de su torturador, entonces el primer lobo no lo soporto mas y comenzó a abrir la entrepiernas de Karen para finalmente trata de violar a su víctima, pero de repente el lobo cae de manera repentina contra la mesa de billa, golpeándose la cabeza y después cae bruscamente al piso, asustando a sus compañeros de billar de ese lobo_

 **Lobo 2:** ¿pero que fue lo que paso?

 **Lobo 3:** esto es malo, ¿qué rayos eres tú?

 **Karen:** ALGUIEN QUE SE LE ACABO LA PACIENCIA Y TOLERANCIA… MALDITOS PUERCOS ENFERMOS DEGENERADOS, COMO LOS ODIO…

 _Luego el tercer lobo queda inconsciente, cayendo también al suelo rápida y fuertemente, asustando aun más al segundo lobo_

 **Lobo 2:** no, por favor, yo no ni siquiera te toque

 _Entonces Karen se levanta de la mesa de billar y se le queda viendo al segundo lobo que de verdad estaba muy asustado, pero como si nada, ese lobo también cae fuertemente e inconsciente al suelo_

 **Karen:** malditos tontos, no volverá a despertar jamás

 _Todo el mundo se le queda viendo con miedo a Karen, a excepción de Alejandro, que desde su habitación en la esquina del local, vio todo el espectáculo, el cual no le sorprendía nada_

 **Alejandro:** hay Karen, si sigues así, solo vas a ocasionar más problemas…

 **En el zoológico de central park**

 _Los pingüinos seguían con el caso de los misteriosos asesinatos_

 **Skipper:** bien y ¿entonces qué Kowalski?

 **Kowalski:** pues no sé, no puedo seguir con mí maquina, y las muertes siguen

 **Rico:** LFKKGKANGKANGN

 **Cabo:** además que dentro de poco, el oficial x pondrá cámaras de seguridad en todas partes, dejándonos con pocas posibilidades de movimiento

 _Luego escuchan un grito desde el habitad de los lémures_

 **Skipper: ¿** QUE RAYOS FUE ESO?

 **Kowalski:** vino desde el habitad de los lémures

 **Rico:** AAAAA…., JULIEN, PELIGRO

 **Cabo:** creo que lo mejor será ir con julien

 **Skipper:** espero que sea algo importante

 _Entonces los pingüinos se van al habitad de los lémures_

 **En el habitad de los lémures**

 _Los pingüinos llegan rápido al habitad de los lémures, en el cual al parecer, julien estaba gritando después de hacer tenido una pesadilla_

 **Skipper:** y ¿ahora qué le pasa a julien?

 **Maurice:** no lo sé, estaba tomando su sueño de medio día real, y después despertó todo asustado como si nada

 **Kowalski:** uuuu…, eso que tiene de raro

 **Maurice:** no, eso no, estamos hablando de julien

 **Julien:** _(asustado)_ bueno, pues me desperté, y soñaba que mataban a mort y Maurice, fue horrible, no volveré a dormir

 **Cabo:** _(sorprendido)_ y ¿luego que paso?

 **Julien:** pues, me salió por detrás un sujeto con una capucha y me ataco el estomago con un cuchillo, y luego desperté

 **Rico:** LDVKKFEBKBQQBQBN

 **Skipper:** _(sarcástico)_ vaya, eso sí que debió dar mucho miedo

 **Mort:** _(asustado)_ lo que da miedo es lo que sigue

 **Julien:** _(triste)_ cuando me desperté, TENIA MI ESTOMAGITO CON UNA HERIDA ECHA POR EL ATAQUE DE UN CUCHILLO, por suerte Maurice dice que no es muy grave

 _En eso Kowalski ve la herida que julien tenía en el estomago y efectivamente era hecha por un cuchillo, la herida no era muy profunda, por lo que julien estaba fuera de peligro alguno_

 **Kowalski:** bueno, mientras se trate la herida, no es nada grave

 **Maurice:** me alegro

 **Cabo:** pero como pudo pasar eso

 **Mort:** de seguro fue un fantasma

 **Skipper:** bien, admito que eso si es raro, pero eso no es nada concreto o si Kowalski, ¿un asesino que mata a través de los sueños?

 **Kowalski:** digo que algún bromista te debió de hacer esto

 **Julien:** _(asustando)_ Maurice dice que nadie estaba cercas de mi cuando ocurrió el aterrador accidente, es horrible e insoportable el intenso miedo que estoy sintiendo ahora, NO QUIERO MORIR…

 **Maurice:** así es, estuve vigilando a julien, y créanme, nadie estuvo cercas de él, ni siquiera mort, mientras que julien estaba durmiendo

 **Mort:** ESTO ES MUY MALO VERDAD

 **Kowalski:** parece que el asesino es muy poderoso, si es que mata por lo sueños, sabe que todos necesitamos dormir y como nadie puede ayudarte cuando estas dormido, es el escenario perfecto para un asesino

 **Cabo:** es horrible, ese asesino es mas listo de lo que parece

 **Rico:** NO LO CHE

 **Maurice:** mira skipper, julien se encuentra muy alterado por lo ocurrido

 **Skipper:** NO SE PREOCUPEN, les prometo que todo saldrá bien

 **Maurice:** eso espero, por el bien de julien y todo el zoológico

 **Julien:** está bien, entonces, tratare de no preocuparme

 **Skipper:** bien, suerte con eso, nosotros tenemos a un demente x monitoreando todos nuestro movimientos

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos se habían quedado hasta altas horas de la noche pensando en lo que le había pasado a julien_

 **Skipper:** ESTO NO PUEDE SER

 **Kowalski:** esto no tiene ningún sentido

 **Rico:** NO…

 **Skipper:** no puedo creer lo que paso, el asesino puede estar matando por lo sueños, ¿sí o no?, esto no tiene ningún sentido

 **Kowalski:** _(frustrado)_ ya no se qué pensar

 **Cabo:** bien, ya es tarde, me voy a dormir

 **Skipper:** CABO, ¿COMO PUEDES PENSAR EN DORMIR CON UNA SITUACION ASI?, el asesino puede atacar en cualquier momento

 **Cabo:** pues bueno, skipper, nadie puede vivir sin dormir

 **Kowalski:** cabo tienen razón, nadie puede vivir sin dormir

 **Rico:** KRKKEVBETFBEBBTTB

 **Skipper:** está bien, cabo puedes ir a dormir, pingüino dormilón

 **Cabo:** QUE BIEN, si alguien me necesita estaré dormido en mi cama

 **Skipper:** bien, pero los demás tenemos que seguir con el caso

 **Kowalski:** de acuerdo, como digas skipper

 **Rico:** ESTA BIEN

 **Skipper:** perfecto, entonces sigamos con la investigación

 _Entonces cabo se va a dormir, comienza a soñar y a soñar, y a soñar, hasta conseguir un sueño muy profundo, de repente cabo llega al sueño de roy_

 _ **En el sueño de roy**_

 _Cabo despierta en una playa que se ubicaba en una isla desierta en medio del mar, parecía algo deshabitada y con palmera gigantesco por todos lados_

 **Cabo:** ¿esto que eso?, una playa, todo se ve tan real

 **Roy:** oye pingüino, ¿qué haces en mi sueño?

 **Cabo:** rápido roy, no hay tiempo de explicaciones, tiene que despertar, YA

 **Roy:** ¿por qué querría despertar?, sabes, es difícil conseguir sueños así

 **Cabo:** NO ENTIENDES, hay un asesino suelto, que mata animales en sus sueños, ES MUY PELIGROSO QUE ESTE AQUÍ, ENTIENDES ROY, NO QUIERO QUE TU TAMBIEN MUERAS, ES ARRIESGADO QUE SIGAS SOÑANDO

 **Roy:** ¿de qué estás hablando?, me estas poniendo nervioso pingüino

 **Cabo:** NO LO ENTIENDES, MORIRAS SI NO DESPIERTAS…

 **Roy:** está bien, está bien, no te enojes pingüino, tratare de despertarme

 **Cabo:** está bien, pero no te tardes roy

 _Después roy cierra los ojos y luego los vuelve a abrir, pero seguía en el sueño, luego se golpea contra una palma, pero aun así seguía en el sueño, en seguida hace un montón de cosas con la intención de despertar, pero daba parecía funcionar_

 **Roy:** rayos, despertar va hacer algo muy difícil, ¿alguna vez has intentado despertar de un sueño imposible de despertar?, es muy difícil al parecer

 **Cabo:** hay no, esto es muy grave, tu vida corre peligro

 **Roy:** pingüino, y ¿dónde está ese supuesto asesino?

 **Cabo:** que no es sospechoso, con solo estar aquí en tu sueño

 **Roy:** bueno, admito que eso no es normal, pero enserio, donde esta ese tal asesino, que tanto miedo te causa, AAA…

 _En eso roy se hace un poquito para atrás y choca levemente con algo_

Roy: _(Asustando_ ) está detrás de mi verdad

Cabo: aja

 **Encapuchado:** te llego la hora roy, es momento de morir

 _Entonces cabo y roy se asustando mucho, salen corriendo por sus vidas del encapuchado hasta perder de vista al malvado asesino misterioso_

 **Roy:** perdimos a ese sujeto

 **Cabo:** creo que sí, no lo veo

 **Roy:** que suerte, creí que era mi fin

 **Cabo** : yo también

 _De repente roy se comienza a hundir en la arena, que al parecer era arena movediza, para la suerte de cabo, el se encontraba en arena firme_

 **Roy:** AAAAAA…, ARENAS MOVEDIZAS, MI PEOR PESADILLA, VAMOS PINGÜINO, NO TE QUEDES HAY PARADOTE, AYUDAME

 **Cabo:** pero, ¿Pero?, ¿PERO COMO?, NO HAY NADA A LA VISTA

 **Roy:** AAAAA…, ES MI FIN, ¿VOY A MORIR?, VOY A MORIR…

 **Cabo:** ROOOOY…, NOOOOOOOOOOO….

 _Finalmente roy se hunde completamente en las arenas movedizas, haciendo quedar a cabo como un inútil, ya que por más que quiera, no podía ayudar al rinoceronte, ya que no había nada a la vista, y roy estaba atrapado en arenas movidas, y por lo tanto, si cabo trataba de acercarse a roy, corría el riesgo de terminar en el mismo problema_

 **Cabo:** no, ¿Por qué?, soy un inútil…

 **Encapuchado:** ya lo creo, debiste verte, ahí parado sin poder hacer nada, me das lastima pingüino tonto, eses un completo inútil

 **Cabo:** MALDITO ENFERMO

 **Encapuchado:** bien, roy esta fuera del juego, una victoria más para mí, una lamentable pérdida mas para ti, en fin, tengo más animales que matar, _(serio)_ en sus sueños, bien cabo, nos veremos en el sueño de la próxima victima

 _Entonces el encapuchado se va riéndose con una risa malvada_

 **Cabo:** no puedo seguir así, tengo que ganarle al encapuchado como dé lugar, bien prepárate encapuchado, que para la próxima, no será lo mismo

 _ **Continuara…**_


	4. Sobrevivir en nuestros propios sueños

**_ATENCIÓN: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN: ESTA HISTORIA ESTA RE-EDITADA, LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE SUS NIVELES DE HORROGRAFIA ESTÁN ACEPTABLES, XD._**

 ** _RECORDATORIO: LES RECUERDO QUE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, ES PARA QUE MOTIVEN A NO DEJAR Y QUE ALEXANDER NO SE VUELVA LOCO, YA SABEN COMO ES EL, NO QUERRÁN QUE LOS VISITE MIENTRAS DUERMEN, XD._**

* * *

 **En el reino de los sueños**

 _Se encontraba Alexander sentado en una silla, de repente es atacado por Lemuel, el lémur esquiva el ataque del tejón, ambos se quedan viendo frente a frente sin mover ni un solo musculo_

 **Lemuel:** crees que no estaría enterado de tu supuesta jugada

 **Alexander** : hay Lemuel, no sé nilo que andas diciendo

 **Lemuel:** BASTA ALEXANDER, lo que sea que estés tramando, ESO TERMINA AHORA, Karen resulto de mucha ayuda al avistarme de tu malvado plan a través de nuestra telepatía, estamos en contacto

 **Alexander:** YO NO ESTOY TRAMANDO NADA

 **Lemuel:** animales del zoológico del central park andan muriendo en sus sueños, eso no se te hace algo sospechoso, Karen, yo y tu tenemos el poder de realizar esas atrocidades, y sabes perfectamente que yo y mucho menos Karen haríamos algo tan detestable como esa barbaridad

 **Alexander:** PUES YO NO SOY, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto

 **Lemuel:** enserio, no sé qué tramas ahora Alexander, pero escúchame bien lémur enfermo, si me entero que tienes algo que ver en eso, ten por seguro que te ira mal, y de eso me encargo yo

 **Alexander:** UUUU…, me das miedo, ya vete a molestar a otro lado

 **Lemuel:** ahora si me disculpas, tengo a un sujeto encapuchado que detener

 **Alexander:** BIEN, adelante, no me importa nada

 **En el sueño de darla**

 _Darla y cabo estaban en un hospital mental escapando del encapuchado_

 **Darla:** _(corriendo)_ YA TE CREO, PERO NO PUEDO DESPERTAR

 **Cabo:** _(corriendo)_ ES LO QUE HE ESTADO VIENDO, PERO NO SE COMO

 **Darla:** _(corriendo)_ Y HASTA AHORA ME LO DICES

 _De repente las luces detrás del encapuchado comenzaron a apagarse_

 **Encapuchado:** _(caminando)_ no corran, solo me están haciendo las cosas más difíciles, y tengo una agenda muy larga de animales por asesinar

 **Cabo:** _(corriendo)_ VETE DARLA

 **Darla:** _(corriendo)_ PERO TE MATARA

 **Cabo:** no, me fije que solo puede matar al dueño del sueño

 **Darla:** ok, entonces, buena suerte pingüino

 **Cabo:** la tendré, pero date prisa

 **Darla:** entonces, adiós _(Se va)_

 _Después cabo se queda parado en medio del pasillo, el encapuchado también se queda parado en medio del pasillo, ambos se quedan viendo al otro, de repente todo el lugar comenzó a entrar un viento muy fuerte, las puertas comenzaron a azotarse solas, en eso el encapuchado ve una silla de ruedas y se la avienta a cabo, este a su vez lo esquiva rápidamente, mas tarde cabo toma un tubo de metal qué estaba tirado en el pasillo y se en carrera hacia el encapuchado, pero antes de llegar cabo termina golpeado por una silla que por el viento se movía por el aire, entonces el encapuchado golpea en el estomago a cabo, pero cabo resiste y se levanta, el pingüino trata de golpear con el tubo de metal que sostenía con su aleta, pero no le daba en el objetivo, de repente el viento se volvió más fuerte, varios objetos cortantes comenzaron a volar por todo el lugar y por eso cabo termina soltando el tubo de metal por preocuparse no salir herido, al final el encapuchado sorprende a cabo, clavado al pingüino contra un tubo de metal saliendo de la pared_

 **Encapuchado:** deberías rendirte ya pingüino

 **Cabo:** JAMAS, Alexander me dio este poder, también me dijo que tu lo quieres inculpar, y no lo voy a defraudar

 **Encapuchado: ¿** Alexander?, se nota que no sabes mucho pingüino

 **Cabo:** a que te refieres con eso, ¿Qué es lo que no se?

 **Encapuchado:** averígualo por ti mismo, tú no sabrás nada por mi parte

 _Entonces le da una patada a cabo, el joven pingüino sale dolorosamente de su problema y gritando por la tortura que le resulto realizar tal proeza , su estomago quedo completamente destruido, cabo rápidamente toma una varilla de metal que encontró en el suelo y se la arroja al encapuchado, pero él como si nada logra toma con sus manos la varilla de metal y con un fuerte tiro se lo lanza a cabo, esto toma desprevenido a cabo que termina atravesado por la varilla de metal justo en el corazón, el pobre pingüino comenzaba a desangrarse con mucha rapidez, su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de su propia sangre, enseguida cae al suelo y ve como se le acercada esa entidad completamente malvada_

 **Encapuchado:** quizás no te pueda matar, pero te voy hacer sufrir todo lo que pueda por interponerte en mi camino

 **Cabo: ¿** POR QUE QUIERES MATAR A TODO EL ZOOLÓGICO?

 **Encapuchado:** eso no es asunto tuyo, no te metas donde no te llaman

 _De repente el encapuchado le saca como si nada la varilla de metal a cabo, y del joven pingüino comienza a brotarle aun más sangre de la que ya le salía_

 **Cabo:** maldito infeliz…

 **Encapuchado:** ya me cánsate pingüino

 _Entonces repentinamente cabo comienza a moverse para atrás solo y el joven pingüino comienza a gritar y asustarse de más, el encapuchado arroja a cabo desde el octavo piso por la ventana, cayendo en plena calle y el encapuchado se queda mirando al joven pingüino desde la ventana_

 **Encapuchado:** adiós tonto pingüino

 _De regreso con darla, ella se escondía del encapuchado debajo de una cama en una habitación algo angosta pero muy larga y con dos piso de altura, entonces darla ve los pies del encapuchado y se le comienza a acelerar el corazón pero se logra tranquilizar, sorpresivamente el encapuchado manda a volar la cama donde se escondía darla, por lo cual el encapuchado encuentra a darla y ella se echa acorrer por su vida, pero en eso todas las camas del lugar comienza a volar y a atacar a darla que termina mal herida de los pies, y cae fuertemente al suelo sin poder moverse mucho más_

 **Darla:** DEJAME EN PAZ INFELIZ

 **Encapuchado:** me temo que eso no será posible

 **Darla:** ¿ME VAS A MATAR?

 **Encapuchado:** que comes que adivinas, por favor no intentes escapar, solo me haces las cosas más difíciles, ¿qué piensas?, ¿que alguien llegara a tu rescate?, no lo creo en lo mas mínimo, aquí solo somos tu y yo

 **Darla:** pues llego cabo a mi rescate

 **Encapuchado:** ese patético y tonto pingüino, ya lo mande a volar, ahora, ES TU TURNO DE MORIR, HASTA NUNCA…

 **Darla: ¿** QUE ES ESO?

 **Encapuchado: ¿** QUE COSA?

 _De repente el encapuchado se voltea pero no ve nada, entonces el se volver a dar la vuelta y no ve a darla_

 **Encapuchado:** ¿Qué?, RAYOS, ¿Cómo pude caer en un truco tan tonto?, bueno pero no importa, luego nos volveremos a encontrar

 **En el habitad de los babuinos**

 _Darla se había despertado gracias al despertado que había conseguido y por qué lo había puesto temprano, entonces las babuinas apaga el despertador que estaba resonando muy demasiado fuerte_

 **Darla:** ¿pero que?, rayos, creo que tuve una pesadilla

 **Babuina:** darla, que les paso a tus pies

 **Darla:** ¿que tienen mis pies?

 _En eso darla ve sus pies, y la babuina se lleva con la aterradora sorpresa de que sus pies estaban muy lastimados_

 **Darla:** AAAAA… ¿QUE LE PASO A MIS PIES?

 **Babuina:** eso es lo que me gustaría saber

 **Darla:** ¿no vieron quien fue?, porque me tienen que pasar estas cosas

 **Babuina 2:** no, nosotras nos despertamos más temprano y no vimos que entrara a nadie, esto es muy extraño

 _De repente darla recordó todo el sueño que tuvo con el encapuchado_

 **Babuina:** que tienes amiga

 **Babuina 2:** te duele la cabeza

 **Darla:** no, es solo que pienso llegar al fondo de esto

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Cabo se despierta con un dolor muy fuerte en su estomago, cuando logro ver que tenía en el estomago, el joven pingüino se llevo con la sorpresa que estaba su estomago lleno de sangre y con un pequeño agujeró que lo atravesaba, entonces cabo comienza a gritar de dolor y rápidamente los otros pingüino ven a ver que le pasaba a cabo, y al ver la situación de cabo, los tres pingüinos se alarmaron, Kowalski rápidamente lleva a cabo a su laboratorio para aliviar lo más pronto posible la herida de cabo_

 **En el laboratorio de Kowalski**

 _Kowalski luego de un tiempo finalmente logra poner estable a cabo_

 **Skipper:** vaya soldado, nos diste un gran susto

 **Cabo:** lo siento skipper

 **Skipper:** descuida soldado, no fue muy grave

 **Rico:** IUNVHFVBEFVHBEHBH

 **Kowalski:** si, pero lo que me angustia es como cabo termino en ese estado, aunque suene descabellado, quizás la idea del asesino que mata atravez de los sueños no es tan errónea de lo que pensábamos

 **Skipper:** quizás, pero esa idea no parece muy concreta

 **Kowalski:** lo sé, pero la verdad es lo único que tenemos

 **Rico:** NINNIHHVBHVHNHIRVCW

 **Skipper:** bueno, lo de cabo fue imprevisto y misterioso, pero esto no puede distraernos de nuestra misión de atrapar al asesino, Kowalski como se encuentra en conclusión cabo

 **Kowalski:** se encuentra estable, pero deberá reposar unos días aquí para recuperarse al 100%

 **Skipper:** excelente Kowalski, lo siento cabo, pero me temo que no podrás seguir cooperando con el cazo hasta que te recuperes completamente

 **Cabo:** está bien skipper, no hay ningún problema

 **Rico:** HRHBVBHVFBHUVHRV

 **Skipper:** bien muchachos, vámonos

 **En los pasillo del zoológico de central park**

 _Los pingüinos estaban pensando cómo es que no podían atrapar al asesino y además de que dentro de pronto el oficial x pondría cámaras de seguridad por todas partes, pero de repente aparece una loba con su moto saltando la pared del zoológico y cae casi atropellando a los pingüinos, que se quitaron de su camino para no ser arrollados por la moto de la loba_

 **Skipper:** OYE,¿ QUE TE PASA?

 **Kowalski:** CASI NOS ATRPELLAS CON TU MOTO

 **Rico:** CHI, NRNIRIVNIVINHVVE

 **Karen:** _(quitándose el casco)_ lo siento, pero era la única forma de entrar a este zoológico, estaba todo cerrado

 **Skipper:** que, ¿tú eres una hembra?

 **Karen:** si, ¿algún problema?

 **Skipper:** no nada, solo curiosidad

 **Rico:** HVBFVRHB3VRHVRBHVR

 **Karen:** me llamo Karen, y ¿ustedes?

 **Skipper:** pues me llamo skipper, y ellos son Kowalski y rico

 **Kowalski:** gusto en conocerte Karen

 **Rico:** HFEVNIFEVINEIINEBIEBNC

 **Karen:** pues, les quiero preguntar algo

 **Kowalski:** ¿que cosa?

 **Karen:** no han muerto de forma misteriosa animales por aquí

 **Skipper:** ahora que lo mencionas, si, si han muerto animales de forma misteriosa por aquí últimamente

 **Rico:** HVFHEVFNHEHEVNFEBBETTEB

 **Kowalski:** Karen, acaso sabes algo que nosotros no

 **Karen:** pues miren, si mis teorías son correctas, el asesino andan matando a los animales de su zoológico a través de los sueños

 **Skipper:** WOW…, eso es lo que estábamos sospechando

 **Kowalski:** si, ¿que no es curioso?

 **Rico:** HVBIRIHIHVHBFRHVR

 **Karen:** y pues, ¿no hay alguien que me quieran presentar?, o algo

 **Skipper:** acabas de llegar y ya quieres que te mostremos medio zoológico

 **Karen:** pues si

 **Skipper:** está bien, te mostraremos al zoológico, o por lo menos lo que queda de él, espero que el demente x no nos este espiando todavía

 **Karen:** ¿ok?, está bien skipper

 _Entonces los pingüinos fuero a enseñarle a la loba todo el zoológico_

 **En el laboratorio de Kowalski**

 _Cabo estaba reposando de las heridas que solo el pingüino sabía cómo fue que surgieron, de repente a cabo le da mucho sueño y finalmente se queda dormido, acostado en una cama en medio de la habitación_

 **En el sueño de cabo**

 _Entonces cabo despierta en una parte del bosque donde no había muchos árboles y de repente aparece anti-cabo_

 **Anti-cabo:** hola cabo, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte?

 **Cabo:** ¿pero qué?, no, se supone que ya te vencí

 **Anti-cabo:** si, tú sigue pensando eso, mientras yo te mato

 **Cabo:** ¿qué tengo que volver a vencerte?

 **Anti-cabo:** que comes que adivinas, pues si, tendrás que volver a vencerme

 **Cabo:** porque siempre te gusta molestarme, ¿que no tienes algo mejor que hacer?, no me gusta tener que recurrir siempre a la violencia

 **Anti-cabo:** pues no, y ¿Qué?, ¿algún problema con recurrir a la violencia?

 **Cabo:** AAAAA…, NO, creo que no

 **Anti-cabo:** en fin, prepárate para morir

 **Cabo:** o mejor dicho tú

 _De repente anti-cabo y cabo comenzaron a pelear en una batalla a muerte_

 **En el reino de los sueños**

 _Por el lado de Lemuel, el tejón aun pensaba que el enfermo lémur tenía algo malvado entre manos, pero no tenía pruebas para probarlo_

 **Lemuel:** pero que estará tramando ese lémur, bueno no importa, creo que ya fue mucho tiempo desde que desaparecí del mundo, ya es tiempo de que reaparezca, tenlo por seguro Alexander, que te estoy esperando

 _Entonces por el lado de Alexander, que se encontraba en el mismo lugar que antes y estaba preocupándose mucho por lo que dijo Lemuel_

 **Alexander:** rayos, ese tejón es una verdadera molestia para mi, tengo que eliminarlo a cualquier costo, pero primero, gracias cabo por aceptar el trato, ya no te necesito, ahora veamos como anti-cabo hace el trabajo sucio por mi y mata a cabo _(Risa malvada)_

 _ **Continuara….**_


	5. Los guardianes de los sueños

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN_** _ **: ESTA HISTORIA ESTA RE-EDITADA, LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE SUS NIVELES DE HORRORGRAFIA ESTA TOLERABLES, XD.**_

 ** _RECORDATORIO: POR FAVOR DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA ALEJAR DE MI CABEZA LA IDEA DE ABANDONAR , ADEMAS DE QUE ALEXANDER LE GUSTA EXPRESAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS A SU MANERA CUANDO NO DEJAN REVIEWS, XD._**

* * *

 **En la oficina de Alice**

 _El oficial x finalmente había conseguido todas las cámaras que esperaba poner en todo el zoológico de central park, ya que le había llegado unos grandes paquetes en la bodega hace pocos minutos_

 **Oficial x:** si, finalmente mi plan se completara, esos pingüino no sabrán que los golpeo _(risa malvada)_

 **En el sueño de cabo**

 _Cabo aun seguía luchando contra anti-cabo, pero de repente la aleta de anti-cabo comenzó a brilla y un fuerte movimiento de la aleta de anti-cabo provoca una onda grande blanca que cabo no dudo en esquivar, ya pasado el posible peligro, cabo ve que detrás de él algunos árboles estaban destrozados_

 **Cabo:** imposible… que increíble poder

 **Anti-cabo:** nada es imposible, y ahora, hazme las cosas más fáciles por favor

 **Cabo:** NO LO CREO, aun con todo ese poder, te voy a vencer

 **Anti-cabo:** entonces tu final será muy lento

 _Luego a anti-cabo le comenzó a salirle una armadura de metal y comenzó a volar, cabo intenta desesperadamente esconderse entre los árboles, pero anti-cabo con una serie de disparos a lo loco destruye gran parte del bosque, y cabo se le acababa los escondiste, de repente el bosque comenzó a producirse un incendio forestal muy grande_

 **Anti-cabo:** cabo, ¿dónde te encuentras?, no te puedes esconder para siempre, NO PUEDES ESCAPAR DEL SUEÑO ETERNO

 **Cabo:** _(Saliendo de entre los arboles)_ AQUÍ ESTOY, VEN POR MI

 **Anti-cabo:** ha con que hay estas, esa fue una muy mala jugada

 **Cabo:** y esta vez, tú eras el eliminado, NO TENGO DUDAS DE ESO

 **Anti-cabo:** pues eso es lo que vamos a averiguar

 _En eso anti-cabo comienza a dispárale a cabo a lo loco, cabo rápidamente esquiva los disparos de anti-cabo y ve que el fuego se ponía cada vez más intenso, el joven pingüino trata de escapar de entre las llamas_

 **Cabo:** RAYOS, el bosque se está quemando y rápido

 **Anti-cabo:** CABO, ¿DONDE ESTAS?, NO TE ME ESCONDAS

 _Anti-cabo volver a usar su increíble poder para destruir gran parte del suelo plano del lugar, quedando en su lugar un gran cañón_

 **Anti-cabo:** TE DIJE QUE NO TE ME ESCONDIERAS

 _Cabo se coloca detrás de anti-cabo y después le grita sin miedo, parecía que las emociones que estaban dominando a cabo eran más de enojo, ira, locura frustración y venzanga, sus emociones negativas estaban comenzando a apoderarse del joven pingüino que quería destruir a su clon malvado_

 **Cabo:** AQUÍ ESTOY…VEN POR MI…

 **Anti-cabo:** AAAA.., YA TE VI, HASTA NUNCA CABO

 _Luego de la aleta metálica de anti-cabo se produce una especie de cañón y el pingüino malo dispara, casi le da en el blanco pero falla por poco, en eso unos árboles se caen alrededor de cabo, dejando al pobre pingüino encerrado y anti-cabo se queda viendo todo lo que pasaba con cabo_

 **Cabo:** hay no, estoy atrapado…

 **Anti-cabo:** ahora tonto pingüino, deja que termine mi trabajo

 **Cabo:** un momento, que no se supone que este es mi sueño, así que se supone, que puedo controlar, que no

 _El joven cabo comenzó a reírse muy malvadamente, además de que sus emociones negativas ya habían tomado el control de cabo_

 **Anti-cabo:** YA DEJA DE HABLAR SOLO, que me asusta

 **Cabo:** TU NO ME ASUSTA

 **Anti-cabo:** ¿QUE?, eres tonto o te haces, estas a punto de morir

 **Cabo:** NO LO CREO, MAS BIEN AL CONTRARIO, prepárate para lo que viene anti-cabo, porque te caerá un huracán encima

 **Anti-cabo:** ¿QUE?, ¿QUE HAZ DICHO?

 _Después pasa por el bosque un huracán y apaga todo el fuego del bosque_

 **Anti-cabo:** ESTO NO ES POSIBLE, ESTO NO ES JUSTO, YO TENGO EL PODER…

 **Cabo:** APUES HUBO UN CAMBIO DE PLANES, AHORA SI, ES MI TURNO

 **Anti-cabo:** NOOOOOO…., MUERETE CABO AHORA

 **Cabo:** no, más bien, AL CONTRARIO, TU MUERETE

 _Rápidamente anti-cabo le apunta a cabo ya que se estaba comenzando a asustar de su rival, el pingüino malo estaba a punto de dispara, pero cabo se le queda viendo con una mirada atemorizadora que llegaría a asustar hasta al propio Alexander_

 **Anti-cabo:** no lo puedo creer, tus emociones negativas han tomado el control, es demasiado tarde para detenerte joven cabo

 _De repente anti-cabo comenzó a sentirse extraño, finalmente anti-cabo explota como si nada en el aire y sus restos caen rápidamente al suelo_

 **Cabo:** espero que anti-cabo no vuelva a molestarme nunca jamás, espero que puedas descansar en el sueño eterno anti-cabo…

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos ven que el oficial x finalmente estaba poniendo las cámaras de seguridad por todas partes del zoológico de central park_

 **Skipper:** RAYOS, el oficial x ya está poniendo cámaras por todas partes

 **Kowalski:** crees que fue buena idea que Karen se quedara con Marlene

 **Rico:** ICBHFHBEFVHBVEBIHJWDC

 **Skipper:** pues sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?

 **Kowalski:** bueno, pues nada

 **Skipper:** entonces Kowalski, ¿cuánto porcentaje tenemos de que el asesino mata a través de los sueños?

 **Kowalski:** como del 65%

 **Rico:** WOW….

 **Skipper:** si rico, es mucho porcentaje, yo esperaba un 50%

 **Kowalski:** si, y mi estúpida maquina no sirve como yo quiero

 **Skipper:** tranquilo Kowalski, nuestra prioridad es el oficial x

 **Rico:** HUCRINRRIIVRVRRVRVR3V

 **Kowalski:** está bien skipper

 **Skipper:** entonces Kowalski, ¿cómo nos desharemos de la cámaras del oficial x?, ese tipo va a grabar con sus malditas cámara las 24 horas del día

 **Rico:** KABOOOOM

 **Skipper:** no rico, ahora debemos usar la cabeza

 **Rico:** AAAAA... PO QUE

 **Kowalski:** bueno, quizás pueda arruinarle la jugada al oficial x, si pudiera acceder a su computadora, creo que usa la computadora de alice

 **Rico:** UHUBHDHBURHBUVW

 **Skipper:** así es rico, será difícil evadir las cámaras del oficial x

 **Kowalski:** pero es la única forma, mejor tarde que nunca

 **Skipper:** está bien Kowalski, HAGAMOZLO

 _Entonces los tres pingüinos salen de su habitad, el oficinal x había salido ya a colocar las cámaras por todo el zoológico, cuidadosamente los tres pingüinos pasan por todo zoológico de central park sin que el oficinal x los viera hasta la oficina de Alice, tratando de no ser capturados por las cámaras que ya había puesto el oficial x en medio zoológico_

 **En el habitad de la nutria**

 _Karen y Marlene estaban platicando de muchas cosas que le habían pasado en sus vidas, repentinamente aparece Alejandro en la entrada_

 **Alejandro:** RAYOS, llegar aquí no fue fácil

 **Karen:** Alejandro, ¿qué haces aquí?

 **Marlene:** ¿lo conoces?, ¿Quién es este?

 **Karen:** si, creo que es un "amigo", si a eso se le puede llamar amistad, que quieres Alejandro, dame una razón para no ahorcarte hasta el cansancio

 **Alejandro:** pues veras Karen, te traigo a un viejo amigo

 _Entonces entra Lemuel a tal lugar, Karen al ver a Lemuel se alegra mucho y casi sin pensarlo la loba abraza fuertemente al tejón_

 **Karen** : _(abrazando a Lemuel)_ Lemuel, creí que no volverías

 **Lemuel:** si, yo también pensé eso, hasta que Alejandro me conto lo de Alexander, y por cierto, me estas apretando mucho…

 _Después Karen deja de abrazar a Lemuel toda avergonzada_

 **Karen:** lo siento Lemuel… siento mucha alegra al volver a verte

 **Marlene:** ok, ¿alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí?

 **Lemuel:** bueno eso es difícil de explicar

 **Alejandro:** un sujeto misterioso anda matando a los animales de este zoológico a través de sus sueños, creo saber quién es…

 **Lemuel:** así es, por eso vinimos, para terminar con esta locura

 **Marlene:** pero eso suena algo loco

 **Karen:** no tanto, eso es lo que está pasando

 **Marlene:** entonces, eso es lo que explica las posibles muertes que recién escuche, ¿verdad?

 **Alejandro:** así es nutria

 **Marlene:** me llamo Marlene

 **Alejandro:** ok, y yo me llamo Alejandro

 **Marlene:** si, mucho gusto en conocerte Alejandro

 _Enseguida la loba quiero enterarse del repentino cambio de planes de Alejandro, ya que pensaba que nunca la iba a volver a ayudar_

 **Karen:** oye Alejandro, ¿Por qué así de repente quisiste ayudarme?

 **Alejandro:** no te pongas sentimental, esto se volvió personal cuando Alexander intento matarme a través de los sueños hace una pocas horas…

 **Karen:** Alexander, estoy casi segura que él está detrás de todo esto

 _De repente aparece una bola de metal en el suelo y comienza a soltar un gas extraño que hiso dormir a Marlene al instante_

 **Lemuel:** CUIDADO, ES UN GAS PARA QUEDARSE DORMIDOS

 **En el sueño de Marlene**

 _Esa cosa hiso que todo se pusieran a dormir, entonces Marlene comienza a soñar en una bodega de víveres algo grande y con dos piso de altura, y media bodega era ocupado por dos piso_

 **Marlene:** ¿dónde estamos?, este lugar es muy grande

 **Lemuel:** en tus sueños Marlene, el asesino se encuentra cercas de aquí

 **Marlene:** ¿en mis sueños?, pero eso es imposible, todos están aquí

 **Lemuel:** así es, estas, dormida…

 **Alejandro:** rayos, repítanme cómo fue que nos quedamos dormido, y por cierto, yo no fui, para que ni me culpen

 **Marlene:** un momento, ¿cómo es que ustedes tres están en mi sueño?

 **Alejandro:** pues yo que sé, yo no soy un guardián del sueño

 **Lemuel:** bueno, está bien, Karen y yo somos guardianes del sueño

 **Marlene:** ¿qué cosa?, ¿guardianes del sueño?

 **Karen:** bueno, Lemuel y yo nos podemos meter en los sueños de los demás

 **Lemuel:** así es, además de que Karen te hace dormir aunque no quieras, y yo te hago despertar aunque no quieras

 **Marlene:** OOO.., ya veo, y ¿qué hay de Alejandro aquí?

 **Lemuel:** bueno, el esta de colado, no sé porque

 **Alejandro:** OYE, eso no es justo, yo antes era un guardián del sueño

 **Karen:** pues ni modo, así son las cosas Alejandro

 **Marlene:** y ¿acaso hay otro guardián del sueño?

 **Lemuel:** pues sí, Alexander, es el único que conocemos hasta ahora

 **Marlene:** o, y ¿quién es ese tal Alexander?

 **Karen:** es un lémur, y es el clon malvado de Alejandro

 **Alejandro:** si, ese malvado clon casi me mata, tú crees… el mu desgraciado me quito mi puesto de guardián del sueño, como lo odio…

 **Karen:** por cierto, Alexander puede manipular a su antojo los sueños de los demás, ¿te acuerdas Alejandro cuando podías hacer eso en el pasado?

 **Alejandro:** por cierto, yo puedo saber donde se encuentra los guardianes del sueño que he visto con mis ojos, es raro, porque ya no soy un guardian del sueño, pero por el otro lado, Karen, Lemuel y Alexander ya no se pueden ocultar de mí, porque ya sea en donde se esconderán

 **Lemuel:** si **,** a nadie le interesa eso lémur

 **Alejandro:** oye, eso es ofensivo

 **Marlene:** ok, y ¿quién es él?

 **Karen, Lemuel y Alejandro:** ¿Quién?

 **Marlene:** el que esta en el segundo piso

 _Entonces Karen, Lemuel y Alejandro ven que el encapuchado estaba en el segundo piso de la bodega_

 **Alejandro:** pues a ese no lo conocemos

 **Marlene:** ok, eso no me gusto

 **Karen:** y más vale que no

 _Después el encapuchado salta del segundo piso y se pone enfrente de Karen, Lemuel, Alejandro y Marlene_

 **Encapuchado:** OOO…, miren eso, tres guardianes del sueño

 **Lemuel:** en realidad, solo dos, Alejandro esta de colado porque oficinalmente ya no es un guardián del sueño como nosotros dos

 **Alejandro:** OYE, POR FAVOR YA TERMINA CON ESO

 **Encapuchado:** bueno, no me importa, y por cierto, no crean que van a poder salvar a Marlene, esa nutria no volverá a despertar otra vez

 **Lemuel:** pues es lo que vamos a ver

 **Encapuchado:** basta, ¿creen a caso que me van a impedir hacer que esa nutria caiga en el sueño eterno?, porque yo no lo creo _(risa malvada)_

 **Karen:** ALEJANDRO, RAPIDO LLEVATE A MARLENE, YO Y LEMUEL NOS QUEDAREMOS A DETENER AL ENCAPUCHADO

 **Alejandro:** ESTA BIEN, BUENA SUERTE

 **Lemuel:** LA TENDREMOS

 _Luego Alejandro y Marlene salieron corriendo_

 **Karen:** aléjate de esa nutria, demente, está bajo nuestra protección

 **Encapuchado:** enserio, ustedes creen que un tejón y una loba me van a detener, ¿a mí?, no me importa que sean guardianes del sueño, los voy a destruir con mi propio poder como si nada

 **Karen:** pues sí, nosotros dos podemos vencerte sin problemas

 **Encapuchado:** pues veamos qué es lo que pueden hacer

 _Entonces la loba y el tejón comenzaron a atacar al encapuchado con todo lo que tenían, con golpes y patadas hasta el cansancio, pero esa entidad encapuchado esquivada todo los ataques de Lemuel y Karen como si nada, cuando la loba y el tejón ven que no estaban logrando nada, Karen y Lemuel se alejan un poco del encapuchado_

 **Encapuchado:** QUE, ¿eso es todo?, ustedes no son los dichosos guardián del sueño, son impostores, no eso es mucho para ustedes, SON PERDEDORES

 **Karen:** no, aun tenemos más para derrotarte, solo se paciente

 **Encapuchado:** AAA.., ¿con que quieren más verdad?

 **Lemuel:** eso depende, ahora que harás

 **Encapuchado:** pues esto, me gustaría averiguar si los guardianes del sueño también pueden caer en el sueño eterno

 _Después el encapuchado se volvió grande y destruye el techo de la bodega_

 **Lemuel:** ok, esto no me lo esperaba

 **Encapuchado:** AHORA, ES MI TURNO DE ATACAR

 **Karen:** OYE LEMUEL, QUE NO NOS PUEDES HACER DESPERTAR

 **Lemuel:** OYE, ES CIERTO, ese es mi poder como guardián del sueño

 **Karen:** hay Lemuel, que se te va a hacer

 **Lemuel;** QUE, se me olvido ok, bien vámonos

 **Encapuchado:** ¿QUE?, NOOOO…, NO ES JUSTO

 _Entonces Karen y Lemuel desaparecen del sueño de Marlene_

 **En el habitad de la nutria**

 _Después Lemuel despierta a Alejandro y Marlene inmediatamente cuando descubrió que ya estaba despierto en el mundo real_

 **Alejandro:** como estuvo eso de que se te olvido que nos podías despertar

 **Lemuel:** lo siento, ya, perdón, creo que no tengo buena memoria

 **Marlene:** entonces ustedes son guaridas del sueño, eso es genial

 **Karen:** así es, es increíble el poder que tenemos

 **Marlene:** hay un sujeto que anda matando a todo el zoológico a través de los sueño, ahora intento matarme y ustedes me salvaron, creo que ese encapuchado si es real, aunque dijo algo de un tal sueño eterno, ¿Qué es eso?, ustedes deben saber, son guardianes del sueño ¿verdad?

 **Karen:** el sueño eterno, es cuando ya no puedes despertar, es tu final, toda los mortales tarde o temprano terminaran en el sueño eterno

 **Alejandro:** en otra palabras, es cuando dejas este mundo, el supuesto mas allá, creo que si se entiende, ademas de que esta nutria es muy preguntona a mi parecer, ¿Por qué tiene que estar preguntando siempre?

 **Lemuel:** también podemos decir, que los guardianes del sueño no podemos caer en el sueño eterno, se podría decir que somos algo inmortales

 **Marlene:** inmortales… ¿acaso eso se puede?

 **Alejandro:** ¿cuál es la parte que no se entiende?

 **Marlene:** bueno, creo que ya le estoy entendiendo a esto

 **Lemuel:** bien, porque la verdadera batalla, apenas comienza

 _ **Continuara….**_


	6. Ten cuidado con lo que vez

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN_** _ **: ESTA HISTORIA ESTA RE-EDITADA, LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE SUS NIVELES DE HORRORGRAFIA ESTÁN ACEPTABLES, XD.**_

 ** _RECORDATORIO: POR FAVOR DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA ALEJAR DE MI CABEZA LA IDEA DE ABANDONAR , ADEMAS DE QUE ALEXANDER LE GUSTA EXPRESAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS A SU MANERA CUANDO NO DEJAN REVIEWS, XD._**

* * *

 **En el sueño de Leonard**

 _Cabo logra entrara al sueño de Leonard, y lo primero que ve, es que estaba en lo alto de la torre Eiffel, un sueño románticamente mortal_

 **Cabo:** ESTOY EN LO MÁS ALTO DE LA TORRE EIFFEL

 _De repente cabo ve a Leonard que estaba a punto de saltar de la torre Eiffel con una soga en el estomago sin saber el peligro que lo estaba esperando_

 **Cabo:** LEONARD ALTO, NO LO HAGAS

 **Leonard:** AAAA…, AHORA TU ME MOLESTAS HASTA EN LOS SUEÑOS

 **Cabo:** ¿qué?, ¿qué haces dormido a esta hora del día?

 **Leonard:** soy nocturno, tonto pingüino

 **Cabo:** bueno, y ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?

 **Leonard:** saltar de lo más alto de la torre Eiffel, y tu no me vas a detener pingüino, ya es suficiente que me molesten cuando estoy despierto, ¿pero ahora me molestan hasta en los sueños?, eso es insoportable

 **Cabo:** ¿que eso no es algo peligroso?

 **Leonard:** no, esto es sueño pingüino

 **Cabo:** está bien, pero que no te asusta la altura

 **Leonard:** ¿QUE PARTE DE SUEÑO ES LA QUE NO ENTIENDES?

 **Cabo:** ALTO LEONARD, TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO

 **Leonard:** ADIOS PINGÜINO, NOS VEMOS ABAJO

 **Cabo:** NO, LEONARD ALTO, NO SALTER

 _Entonces Leonard ignora por completo a cabo y salta de lo más alto de la torre Eiffel, cabo en eso se da cuenta que Leonard estaba muy concentrado y no estaba nada asustado, lo que al pingüino le pareció algo extraño, de repente Leonard que estaba muy confiado comienzo entrar y salir por el armazón de metal de la torre Eiffel, luego de la nada le aparece una tabla de esquiar en los pies del koala y comienza a hacer trucos en el aire de una forma muy profesional, dejando al koala muy emocionado_

 **Leonard:** VEZ PINGÜINO, TODO ESTA BIEN

 **Cabo:** LEONARD, VAS MUY RAPIDO

 **Leonard:** ¿QUE?, NO TE ESCUCHE

 _Luego al lado de Leonard se le apareció el encapuchado que al igual que Leonard estaba cayendo al suelo a la misma velocidad que el koala_

 **Encapuchado:** el pingüino dijo, que vas muy rápido

 **Leonard:** ooo…, es bueno saberlo, y por cierto, ¿tu quien rayos eres?

 **Encapuchado:** literalmente soy tu peor pesadilla

 **Leonard:** si, si, si, claro, pero enserio, desde cuando un sujeto encapuchado da miedo, ahora con internet, películas, o la televisión, eso ya no da nada de miedo, si fueras un monstruo mutante horrible come todo sin conciencia e imparable, entonces lo pensaría, pero solo eres otra persona con un cuchillo en la mano, eso no asustada a nadie por favor, este es el siglo 21

 **Encapuchado:** _(se golpea la frente con su mano)_ no entendiste verdad

 **Leonard:** ¿entender qué?, y ¿desde cuento todo el mundo me quiere molestar hasta en mis sueños?, ESTO ES INTOLERABLE

 **Encapuchado:** desde que llegue yo, deja ser el primero en hacerte entrar en el sueño eterno, bola parlanchina de enojo incondicional

 **Leonard:** interesante, y ¿qué te trae por acá, si se puede saber?

 **Encapuchado:** pues, no sé, matarte quizás, ya te lo había dicho, ¿Qué no se entiende eso del sueño eterno?, deberían saber tontos mortales

 **Leonard:** _(se ríe)_ y ¿cómo planeas hacer eso?, si se supone que esto es un sueño, YO SOY QUIEN CONTROLA LA RELIADAD AHORA, SOY TODO PODEROSOS AQUÍ EN MIS SUEÑOS, SON INVENCIBLE

 **Encapuchado:** se supone, y ¿por qué no tienes miedo de mí?, y en la vida real le tienes miedo hasta de tu sombra, aquí pareciera que ni tuvieras miedo

 **Leonard:** y ¿por qué le tendría que temer a un sueño?

 **Encapuchado:** AAAAA…, porque si te mato, te mueres en la vida real

 **Leonard:** interesante, pero no enserio, quien te tendría miedo

 **Encapuchado:** rayos, esto es como hablar con una pared, en fin, ¿a qué altura se supone que estamos?, que no llegamos a tierra hace un par de segundos

 **Leonard:** pues no sé, mucha quizás, pero no espero llegar a tierra

 **Encapuchado:** ¿que se supone que estas practicando?, pensé que te estabas suicidando, y yo pensando que no tendrá trabajo esta vez

 **Leonard:** pues el salto de bungee jumping

 **Encapuchado:** genial, por un segundo pensé que me estaba dejando sin trabajo, interesante el bungy jumping, quizás algún día lo intente

 **Leonard:** bueno mi soga ya se termino, adiós tipo encapuchado, que ahora me voy para arriba, deberías intentar algún día este salto de altura, te dispara una gran cantidad de adrenalina, y en los sueños, es más divertido y seguro

 **Encapuchado:** RAYOS, y yo no tengo ni paracaídas, esto no terminara bien

 _Leonard vuelve a ganara altura para ir directo a lo alto de la torre Eiffel_

 _ **De regreso en la torre Eiffel**_

 _Leonard finalmente llega a su destino, corta la soga de su estomago, entonces el koala se da cuenta que el encapuchado estaba enfrente de él_

 **Leonard:** qué, pero como le hiciste para subir tan rápido

 **Encapuchado:** _(le aplaude)_ genial, otra vez, ¿otra vez?, OTRA VEZ, ¿OTRA VEZ?, pero ahora sin soga o paracaídas, me agradaste mucho mi siguiente víctima, lástima que te llego la hora de caer en el sueño eterno para siempre

 **Leonard:** ¿QUE?, ESTAS LOCO, ¿SALTAR SIN SOGA O PARACAIDAS?

 **Encapuchado:** SI, ALGUN PROBLEMA, es solo un sueño ¿verdad?

 _Después el encapuchado empujo a Leonard desde aquella altura sin soga o paracaídas, el pobre koala grita todo lo que puede, luego cabo llega al lugar donde está el encapuchado sin saber la ubicación de Leonard_

 **Cabo:** oye, ¿no has visto a Leonard?, no lo encuentro por ningún lado

 **Encapuchado:** así, el pequeño koala suicida, si lo vi saltando desde esta altura sin soga, ni paracaídas, ni nada por el estilo, está bien loco ese tipo

 **Cabo:** crees que recuerde que puede hacer aparecer un paracaídas

 **Encapuchado:** pues como grita, yo digo que no…

 **Cabo:** crees que si salto ahora, logre alcanza a Leonard

 **Encapuchado:** no lo creo, está a un ponto de estrellar su cara contra el suelo, ya pingüino, da por muerto a ese koala suicida

 _Entonces el encapuchado y cabo ven que Leonard cayó encima de un tráiler_

 **Cabo:** pero que suerte tiene Leonard, ese golpe solo debió dejarlo inconsciente, creo que sigue vivo, ¿uno sobrevive a ese tipo de golpe?

 **Encapuchado:** tú crees, los sueños son muy raro si me lo preguntas

 _Después ambos ven que el tráiler donde estaba parado Leonard explota, y el koala termina quemándose hasta morir_

 **Encapuchado:** genial, ahora si ese koala ya valió, lo siento pingüino

 **Cabo:** hay no, ahora si ya murió Leonard, que mala suerte tengo

 **Encapuchado:** no me mires a mí, yo no tuve nada que ver, ese koala suicida de mejor sin trabajo esta vez, ¿y ahora que le voy a decir a mi jefe?

 **Cabo:** y ¿ahora qué?, el koala ya se nos murió

 **Encapuchado:** no se, creo que ahora nos meteremos a otro sueño y yo tratare de matar al dueño del sueño y tu trataras de salvarlo

 **Cabo:** ¿que no podemos arreglar esto de forma pacífica?

 **Encapuchado:** oye, acaso me vez con cara de hippie, no soy pacifista, tienes mucha mala suerte pingüino, bueno, hasta luego cabo, te veré en el sueño de la próxima víctima, que será más temprano de lo que piensas

 **Cabo:** espérate,pero si al final todo sabemos que el malo muere, ósea tu terminaras perdiendo y yo seré el ultimo en reírme

 **Encapuchado:** y ¿crees que me importa?, de todos modos no había nada bueno en la televisión, estoy algo aburrido, adoro mi trabajo, es tan divertido, ver morir a muchos mortales, esos tipos son verdaderamente muy interesante, tu deberías saberlo, ya que tu eres un mortal

 **Cabo:** está bien, veamos que pasa después, porque veo que estamos comenzando a crear un vínculo de amistad

 **Encapuchado:** tienes razón pingüino, aunque no me molestaría tener una amistad con el enemigo, y ver quien salva o mata más mortales, claro, seria de una forma muy deportiva y por diversión, ahora si me disculpas, tengo animales de zoológico que matar

 **Cabo:** y yo tengo animales de zoológico que salvar

 **En la oficina de Alice**

 _Los pingüinos logran llegar a tal lugar, y Kowalski se pone enfrente de la computadora principal de Alice para desactivar las cámara de seguridad_

 **Skipper:** bien Kowalski, dime qué vez

 **Kowalski:** una pantalla en negro

 **Skipper:** RICO

 _Después rico mueve el mouse y se quita la pantalla negra de la computadora_

 **Kowalski:** ok, ahora ya

 **Rico:** HHBFVIFVHIEFVNHINHEFVEEBTGF

 **Skipper:** bien Kowalski, y ¿ahora qué?

 **Kowalski:** bien quizás pueda desactivar las cámaras sin que el oficial x se dé cuenta, si, ceo que soy más inteligente de lo que pensaba

 **Skipper:** perfecto Kowalski, hazlo

 _Luego Kowalski pica mal un botón y se reproduce la grabación del koala_

 **Skipper:** ¿ahora qué pasa Kowalski?

 **Rico:** HHHFVHBV3HNJ3BNHJ3TBRHJ}

 **Kowalski:** esto no puede ser, vengan acá skipper y rico

 _Después skipper y rico se suben al escritorio donde estaba Kowalski_

 **Skipper:** ¿qué pasa Kowalski?, y ahora, ¿por qué tanto suspenso?

 **Rico:** HBUHHCIVRRVNJVRJ

 **Kowalski:** miren, es Leonard el koala

 _Entonces los pingüinos ven el video donde mostrara como misteriosamente Leonard se muriendo quemado sin ninguna explicación_

 **Skipper:** ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?, enserio voy a explotar por el estrés que estoy sintiendo en estoy momento, es insoportable

 **Kowalski:** pues Leonard se murió quemado, pero el fuego surgió misteriosamente, solo Leonard se quemo y no había nadie para que quemara al koala, esto es tan misterioso, creo que la teoría del asesino de los sueños, creo que es la teoría más acertada hasta el momento

 **Rico:** misterioso

 **Kowalski:** skipper, deberíamos considerar esa posibilidad

 **Skipper:** bueno, al ver esto, quizás eso sea lo más apropiado

 **Rico:** HIHRHRVNJVRNIHJVRNJE

 _Luego los tres pingüinos escuchan un ruino que se aproximaba cada vez mas_

 **Skipper:** ¿qué es eso?

 **Rico:** HUEHHJERHJECECRV

 **Kowalski:** es el oficial x, se está aproximando con rapidez

 **Skipper:** RAPIDO, ESCONDANSE

 _Después los tres pingüinos se esconden del oficial x en la oficinal de Alice, y en eso el oficial x entra a la oficina del Alice_

 **Oficial x:** un koala quemado y un babuino con los pies lastimados, esto sí que es un verdadero misterio, pero por donde comienzo, LA CAMARAS, voy a revisarlas, quizás tenga sorpresas de pingüinos

 _En eso el oficial x se pone en la computadora y ve que las cámaras estaban apagadas, lo que comenzó a preocuparle bastante_

 **Oficial x:** ¿QUE?, alguien apago mis cámaras, EE…, PINGÜINOS, se que están aquí, no se escondan de mi, YA LOS TENGO…

 _Luego el oficial x rápidamente se paró de su silla, y se puso a ver por toda la oficina de Alice, pero no encontró nada de nada, debido a que los pingüinos ya se habían ido cuando el oficinal x estaba mirando la computadora_

 **Oficial x:** esos pingüinos sí que son una verdadera molestia

 **En los pasillo del zoológico del central park**

 _Los pingüinos estaban pensando en lo que habían visto, y cada vez pensaban que la teoría de que el asesino mataba a través de los sueños era la más creíble ahora, porque ya las pruebas era innegables_

 **Skipper:** pues no hay mas, el asesino nos anda matando a través de los sueños, kowalski, ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

 **Rico:** IUCIDHRVNHCRINHJRVRVVR

 **Kowalski:** eso suena imposible, pero es lo que la evidencia está apuntando

 **Skipper:** así es Kowalski, parece que ahora sí, tiene que hacer que esa máquina funcione, no podemos vencer a ese asesino si no estamos en su territorio, como me molesta no tener la ventaja

 **Kowalski:** lo sé, pero es solo que no logro avanzar nada

 **Skipper:** lo sé Kowalski, pero ahora que sabemos que el asesino nos esta matando a todos en nuestras peores pesadilla inimaginables, pues ahora sí, ya no podemos hacer nada, ese encapuchado es muy listo

 **Rico:** IHRHHHVRFIH3RVHJ3VRCRV

 **Kowalski:** parece que todo depende de mí, y mi tonta maquina inservible, ¿alguna otra idea skipper?, necesitamos un plan y de inmediato

 **Skipper:** bueno, NO SE QUE HACER

 _Entonces skipper y rico ven pasar rápidamente a clemson por el zoológico_

 **Rico:** CLEMSON

 **Skipper:** ¿que ese no era clemson?

 **Kowalski:** ¿que no se suponía que estaba en hoboken?

 **En el habitad de los lémures**

 _Los lémures estaban haciendo lo que normalmente hacen, pero son interrumpidos por una visita inesperada, sobre todo julien_

 **Todos:** JULIO

 **Julio:** así es, que, no puedo visitar a mi hermano mayor cuando yo quiera

 **Maurice:** NO, sabes que el rey julien no te tolera

 **Julio:** bueno, lástima porque ya estoy aquí, y no me pienso marcharme

 **Maurice:** te recomiendo que te vayas, julien no está de humor ahora

 **Julien:** y más vale que rápido, cada vez que te veo pasan cosas malas

 **Julio:** pero que cosas dices julien, _(el susurra a mort)_ de que está hablando

 **Mort:** no tengo idea, los pies están muy alterados

 **Maurice:** bueno, creo que tarde o temprano te vas a enterar así que

 **Julio:** ¿QUE?, ¿qué pasa Maurice?, ¿porque tengo misterio?

 **Maurice:** hay un asesino, y anda matando a todo el zoológico

 **Julien:** SI, MATA A TRAVEZ DE LOS SUEÑOS

 **Mort:** SIIII, yo le creo a los pies, no sé por qué Maurice duda, si esa idea no es tan mala, si, los pies tiene razón

 **Julien:** vez Maurice, el chaparrón esta de mi lado

 **Maurice:** pero que, está bien, si les creo

 **Julio:** interesante, pero no enserio, asustar a los visitantes es lo único que hacen por aquí, y por cierto, lo hacen muy mal

 **Julien:** asustar, pero de qué rayos estás hablando hermanito

 **Julio:** es que la idea de que un asesino mate a través de los sueños suena muy descabellada, y como realista, no les creo

 **Maurice:** ven, les dije… esa idea es muy poco creíble

 **Mort:** pero si es cierto

 **Julien:** tranquilo mort, en la películas de terror, todos saben que los valientes y los que no creen en el peligro de la situación, son los primeros en morir

 **Julio:** hay sí, que gracioso julien, como me quieren… muerto

 **Julien:** pues yo no espero que me creas

 **Mort:** yo si te creo

 **Julien:** o, es bueno saberlo

 **Julio:** bueno, pero por si acaso, ¿creen que no he visto la saga de freddy krueger?, ya saben, pesadilla en elm street, creo que es un clásico

 **Julien:** ¿qué cosa dijo?

 **Julio:** si, es muy interesante esa película, se las recomiendo bastante

 **Maurice:** así, ¿que no es la película donde el asesino Freddy krueger mata a su victimas a través de su sueños?

 **Julio:** esa misma es Maurice

 **Maurice:** ok, estamos perdidos

 **Mort:** eso suena aterrador

 **Julien:** bien,solo espero que los pingüinos sepan qué hacer

 _ **Continuara….**_


	7. El entrenador del terror

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN_** _ **: ESTA HISTORIA ESTA RE-EDITADA, LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE SUS NIVELES DE HORRORGRAFIA ESTÁN PASABLES, XD.**_

 ** _RECORDATORIO: POR FAVOR DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA ALEJAR DE MI CABEZA LA IDEA DE ABANDONAR , ADEMAS DE QUE ALEXANDER LE GUSTA EXPRESAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS A SU MANERA CUANDO NO DEJAN REVIEWS, XD._**

* * *

 **En el sueño de becky y stacy**

 _Cabo llega al sueño de becky y stacy y ve que estaban soñando con un gimnasio muy grande y lleno de muchas disciplinas de olimpiadas_

 **Cabo:** bien, ¿de quién es este sueño?, eso sí que fue muy rápido

 **Becky:** hay no, ahora nos molestan hasta en la vida real

 **Stacy:** si, que mala onda, esto es muy desagradable

 **Cabo** : ¿vida real?, que paso aquí, ¿Por qué esto es muy confuso?

 **Becky:** oye stacy, este pingüino se me hace muy familiar

 **Stacy:** si, que no es el que siempre soñamos siempre

 **Becky:** si, el del zoológico de central park

 **Stacy:** si, ese mero, ¿de dónde eres pingüino de nuestros sueños?

 **Becky:** por que pareciera que te conocemos

 **Cabo:** bueno, yo ya me voy

 **Becky y stacy:** ok, ADIÓS PINGÜINO

 _Entonces cabo estaba a punto de irse, pero es interrumpido por el entrenador_

 **Entrenador:** ¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS PINGÜINO?

 **Cabo:** pues, este, yo, ya me iba

 **Entrenador:** BASTA, DIME TÚ NOMBRE SOLDADO

 **Cabo:** CABO SEÑOR

 **Entrenador:** bien, AHORA HAZME VEINTE LAGARTIJAS

 **Cabo:** señor, SI SEÑOR

 _Después cabo se pone a hacer las veinte lagartijas_

 **Cabo:** ¿quién rayos es este?, de verdad que causa mucho miedo

 **Becky:** es nuestro entrenador, y él es muy malvado

 **Stacy:** le gusta torturarnos con sus ejercicios inútiles y dietas sin sentido

 **Becky:** siempre nos acosa y maltrata, como me gustaría que solo fuera una pesadilla, pero es la vida real, no hay nada que podamos hacer

 **Stacy:** nos dice que hacer, como entrenar

 **Becky:** qué pensar, que decir

 **Stacy:** que soñar, que comer

 **Becky:** que usar, cuando comer

 **Stacy:** que comer, abusa de nosotras

 **Becky:** es un sinvergüenza, no te gustaría tenerlo ni en tus peores pesadillas

 **Stacy:** en ocasiones creo que el entrenador es sádico

 **Becky:** el entrenador no parece, es sádico

 **Stacy:** ni que lo digas hermana, es lo más sádico que hemos visto

 **Cabo:** bueno, y ¿pues porque no se escapan?

 **Becky:** el entrenador bloqueo las salidas

 **Stacy:** cualquiera que se salga del gimnasio, muere

 **Becky:** es aterrador verdad

 **Stacy:** pero uno se llega a acostumbrar

 **Cabo:** ¿tiene que soportar esto a diario?

 **Becky:** si, que no es horrible, ya no lo soportamos

 **Cabo:** si, y mucho, ya no puedo hacer ni una lagartija mas

 **Stacy:** vez pingüino, pero tranquilo te llegaras a acostumbrar

 **Cabo:** eso espero, y un momento, ¿Cómo es que logra tener el mismo sueño?

 **Becky:** no lo sé, es un gran misterio, verdad hermana

 **Stacy:** si, es muy extraño que las dos soñemos con que vivimos en central park, y creo que eso no es nada normal

 **Cabo:** ¿Por qué siempre se dicen hermana?, es extraño, ¿de verdad son hermanas?, porque si que es muy extraño

 **Becky:** si, creo que si es extraño que nos digamos hermana, verdad hermana

 **Stacy:** bastante, no sé porque siempre nos decimos hermana, verdad hermana, además, creo que ni recordamos si de verdad somos hermanas

 **Cabo:** ¿Cómo QUE NO LO RECUERDAN?

 **Entrenador:** BIEN YA BASTA DE HABLAR Y VAYAN A CORRER DAMITAS

 **Cabo:** entrenador, soy hombre

 **Entrenador:** NO ME CORRIJAS HIJA, YA MUÉVANSE HOLGAZANES

 **Becky, stacy y cabo:** señor, SI SEÑOR

 _Entonces todo el mundo comenzó a correr por todo el gimnasio_

 **Entrenador:** BIEN Y QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO, COMIENCEN A CANTAR

 **Todos:** _(corriendo)_ 1, 2, 3, 4, oigan conté hasta cuatro

 **Entrenador:** MÁS FUERTE

 **Todos:** _(corriendo)_ 1, 2, 3, 4, TODO OLEMOS A GATO

 **Entrenador:** NO LOS ESCUCHO

 **Todos:** _(corriendo)_ 1, 2, 3, 4, NUESTRO ENTRENADOR ES EL MEJOR

 **Entrenador:** gracias, PERO NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME DIGAN ESO

 **Todos:** _(corriendo)_ 1, 2, 3, 4, TODOS CORREREMOS HASTA LA MUERTE

 **Entrenador:** POR FAVOR, NO DIGAN COSAS LITERALES

 **Todos:** _(corriendo)_ 1, 2, 3, 4, TODOS YA NOS CANSAMOS

 **Entrenador:** QUE DIJERON, NO TOLERO A LOS HOLGAZANES

 **Todos:** _(corriendo)_ 1, 2, 3, 4, NOSOTROS NO VALEMOS NADA

 **Entrenador:** MUCHO MEJOR, hay como me enorgullecen

 **Todos:** _(corriendo)_ 1, 2, 3, 4, NUESTRO ENTRENADOR ES UN DESGRACIADO

 **Entrenador:** ¿Qué?, AHORA SI YA VALIERON TODOS…

 _Luego el encapuchado llega en las gradas, y al ver que el entrenador estaba torturando a todo el mundo con ejercicio inútiles, el encapuchado decide sentarse en las gradas y ver todo el divertido espectáculo_

 **Encapuchado:** _(comiendo palomitas)_ SII, ESTO ESTA MEJOR QUE LAS TONTERÍAS QUE PASAN POR LA TELEVISIÓN

 **Entrenador:** ¿Y TU QUE HACES HAY SENTADO?

 **Encapuchado:** bueno, yo, este…

 **Entrenador:** DAME ESAS PALOMITAS Y TÚ PONTE A MOVER EL ESQUELETO

 **Encapuchado:** SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR

 **Entrenador:** PERO MUÉVASE SOLDADO

 _Entonces el encapuchado se va a correr con los demás, y el entrenador se queda viendo todo el espectáculo sentado en las grada y comiendo palomitas que le quito al encapuchado_

 _ **Más tarde**_

 _Todo el mundo estaba muy cansado, y el entrenador puso a todo el mundo a a colgarse de manos o patas o aletas en un tubo de metal, que estaba muy alejando del piso, una caída de esa altura será muy peligrosa_

 **Entrenador:** QUIEN SE CAIGA, DENSE POR MUERTE, LITERALMENTE

 _Entonces un tipo le llega por la espalda al entrenador_

 **Tipo:** OIGA ENTRENADOR

 **Entrenador:** TE PASASTE DE LA RAYA CHAVAL

 _Luego el entrenador le dispara al tipo y muere, después el entrenador ve que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando por miedo y otros con sorpresa_

 **Entrenador:** que, creyeron que lo de matarlos era un chiste, PUES NO, ASI QUE QUIEN SE CAIGA MUERE, ENTENDIDO, DIJE ENTENDIDO

 **Todos:** ENTENDIDO SEÑOR

 **Entrenador:** Y OTRA COSA, EL EJERCICIO TERMINA CUANDO SOLO QUEDEN DIEZ MALDITOS AFORTUNADOS EN ESE TUBO, ENTENDIERON INÚTILES

 **Todos:** SI ENTENDIMOS, SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR

 **Entrenador:** BIEN, PUES A TRABAJAR INUTILES HOLGAZANES

 _De repente un tipo se cae de él tubo, lastimándose las piernas, quedando sin la posibilidad de correr por su vida, entonces el entrenador inmediatamente le dispara y el pobre tipo muere instantáneamente_

 **Entrenador:** BIEN, UNO MENOS, QUIENES SERAN LOS DIEZ MALDITOS AFURTUNADO, OOOO.., ESTO ESTARA BUENO, Y NO ME DIGAN QUE ESTO NO ESTA MEJOR QUE LAS TONTERIAS QUE PASAN EN AL TELEVISION HOY EN DIA

 **Encapuchado:** NO ES JUSTO, ese maldito entrenador se está quedando con toda la diversión, y me está haciendo sufrir, y eso no se hace, A VER QUIEN ES EL DUEÑO DE ESTE SUEÑO PARA ASESINARLO DE UNA BUENA VEZ

 **Becky:** dueño de este sueño, ¿pero que quiere decir con eso?

 **Stacy:** ¿que esta no es la vida real?, si se ve tan real

 **Encapuchado:** pues así, esto es un sueño, y yo estoy aquí para matar al dueño del sueño, y ahora díganme, quien de ustedes dos es el dueño de este sueño, aunque me intrigan que ambas crean que esto es la vida real

 _Entonces ambas tejones se apuntan entre si_

 **Encapuchado:** tenían que ser gemelas, odio cuando son gemelas

 **Cabo:** si, yo también me pregunto cómo le hacen para tener el mismo sueño

 **Encapuchado:** SI, ¿cuál es su truco?, dígamelo, es muy intrigante

 **Becky:** truco, ¿qué truco?, solo pasa y ya, hasta pensábamos que no era un sueño, ya saben, porque parece tan real, esto es muy confuso

 **Stacy:** ¿cual truco?, yo también pensaba que esto era la vida real

 **Becky:** ¿que no era la vida real esto? SIGO CONFUNDIDA

 **Encapuchado:** pues no, cabo ayuda, me están volviendo loco

 **Cabo:** el encapuchado tiene razón, esto es un sueño

 **Becky:** VEZ STACY, TE LO DIJE, sabía que esto era un sueño

 **Stacy:** yo que, cualquiera se equivoca, ¿que no?

 **Cabo:** no la verdad no, que yo sepa no

 **Encapuchado:** descuiden, de todos modos si mueren en el sueño, mueren en la vida real, así que es casi lo mismo

 **Becky:** está bien, entonces en ese caso está bien

 **Stacy:** ósea que el entrenador es obra de nuestra muerte

 **Encapuchado y cabo:** pues si, ¿cual es la parte que no se entiende?

 **Becky y stacy:** QUE, EL ENTRENADOR ES UN SUEÑO, NOOOOOOO…

 _Después becky y stacy se pusieron a hacer groserías todo lo que pudieron hasta que termino la práctica, y como el entrenador lo dijo, solo quedaron diez para la próxima etapa, y por suerte becky, stacy, cabo y el encapuchado calificaron para la siguiente etapa_

 **Entrenador:** ESCÚCHENME GUSANOS, USTEDES FUERON LOS DIEZ MALDITOS AFORTUNADOS QUE CALIFICAN A LA PRÓXIMA ETAPA

 **Cabo:** ni que lo digas, fue difícil quedar allí arriba, una verdadera tortura

 **Fulano de tal:** si, siempre soñé con este día, NO ESTOY MUERTO

 **Entrenador:** bien, ¿pero quién es este tipo?

 **Becky:** es fulano de tal, es un gran tipo, siempre soñó por llegar a esta etapa

 **Stacy:** hola fulano de tal

 **Entrenador:** AHORA GUSANOS, EN ESTA ETAPA TENDRÁN QUE HACER VARIAS DISCIPLINAS COMO NADAR, PELEAR, SALTAR LA MURALLA CHINA Y QUIEN SABE QUE OTRA COSA MAS, Y CON ESO VAN A GANAR PUNTOS, LOS CUATRO MAS ALTOS PASAN A LA TERCERA Y ULTIMA RONDA, ENTENDIERON ESO INÚTILES

 **Encapuchado:** porque no me sorprende

 **Anónimo:** SII, ME DIJERON QUE AHORA VAMOS A SALIR EN LA TELEVISIÓN, HOLA MAMI… SOY FAMOSO

 **Cabo:** y ahora, ¿quién es este otro?

 **Stacy:** es anónimo, es un tipo muy genial, y quiere ser famoso

 **Becky:** HOLA ANÓNIMO

 **Encapuchado:** entrenador, tipo, fulano de tal, anónimo, ustedes si que ponen bueno nombre, ¿POR QUE NO SON NORMALES?

 **Becky:** si, lo sabemos

 **Stacy:** que no es genial

 **Cabo** : ¿y qué encapuchado no es un nombre?

 **Encapuchado:** oye, no te burles

 **Entrenador:** POR ULTIMO, LES VOY A PONER ESTA CANCIÓN POR QUE ME DA LA REGALADA GANA PONERLA, ENTENDIERON ESO GUSANOS INÚTILES

 _El entrenador pone una canción que era una tortura para el oído_

 **Encapuchado:** jejejejeje, ¿Qué?, se le acabaron los insultos, ¿o qué?, y dicen que yo soy el malo, yo creo que dicen eso los que no conocen a este tipo

 **Entrenador:** vuélvete a pasar de graciosito, y dile adiós al mundo, ME ENTENDISTE ENCAPUCHADO TORPE

 **Encapuchado:** SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR

 **Entrenador:** Y QUE ES LO QUE ESPERAN HOLGAZANES, A TRABAJAR

 **Todos:** SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR

 _Entonces todo el mundo se puso a hacer algo, cabo comenzó nadando, el encapuchado por su parte escogió el baloncesto y se puso a hacer varias canastas, becky escogió el salto de altura y stacy el salto con pértiga, por el otro lado fulano de tal escogió el salto de longitud y anónimo se puso a levantar pesas, después de hora de intenso entrenamiento sin sentido, finalmente se había acabo el tiempo, terminando así esa etapa_

 **Entrenador:** BIEN SE ACABO EL TIEMPO INUTILES

 **Fulano de tal:** y ¿cómo nos fue?

 **Entrenador:** CALLATE, NO ME PRESIONAN

 **Anónimo:** entrenador dígame que pase

 **Entrenador:** lo siento anónimo, no apareces en la lista, así que perdiste por eso, lo siento fulano de tal tu también perdiste…

 **Anónimo:** ¿QUE?, NO ES JUSTO, QUIERO UN ABOGADO

 **Entrenador:** MUERETE MALDITO ENFERMO MENTAL

 _Luego el entrenador le dispara al anónimo y muere_

 **Entrenador:** bien si no hay más molestias, lo siento presidente, no pasaste

 **Presidente:** QUE, y si le doy todo el dinero de mi país, me dejaría pasar

 **Entrenador:** LO SIENTO NO ACEPTO SOBORNOS, QUE TU PAÍS SE CONSIGA OTRO PRESIDENTE INÚTIL, TU NO VALES NI MI TIEMPO

 **Presidente:** pero yo….

 _Inmediatamente el entrenador le disparo al presidente de algún lugar en su cabeza y este murió al instante_

 **Fulano de tal:** ¿entonces siempre si pase?

 **Entrenador:** YA TE HABIA DICHO QUE NO OLVIDADIZO

 _El entrenador le dispara a fulano de tal, matándolo sin piedad alguna_

 **Entrenador:** bien, tres fuera, faltan tres bien ahora es el turno de becky

 **Cabo:** hay no, ya viene para acá

 **Becky:** si entrenador, ¿entonces si pase?

 **Entrenador:** lo siento becky, lamento decirle, QUE PASASTE A LA PROXIMA ETAPA, ¿Qué?, debo de ser que fue un empate con perdedor y mala suerte, pero como me eche un volado, ellos no pasaron

 **Perdedor:** ¿Qué?, no es nada justo,¿Por qué siempre tengo que perder?, por primera vez en la vida mis puntos son los necesario para pasar, pero por fuerzas extrañas que no puedo explicar, siempre termino perdiendo

 **Mala suerte:** ¿Por qué siempre tengo muy mala suerte?, ESTO ES UNA GRAN FARSA, NO TOLERARE ESTO, NO ES NADA JUSTO

 **Entrenador:** CÁLLENSE, SU VIDA NO VALE MI TIEMPO HOLGAZANES

 _Entonces el entrenador mato al mismo tiempo al perdedor y a mala suerte_

 **Becky:** QUE, SIIII, ESTUCHASTE ESO MAMI, PASE, NO PUEDO CREERLO, PASE, SIII, SERE FAMOSA, SALDRE EN LA TELE, SERA UNA ESTRELLA EN LOS DEPORTES, YA NO PUEDO ESPERARME, QUIERO SER FAMOSA

 **Encapuchado:** ¿acaso el entrenador dijo algo?

 **Cabo:** yo no lo escuche para nada

 **Stacy:** yo tampoco, debería gritar como lo hacía antes

 **Entrenador:** dije que stacy también paso, ¿Qué nadie me escucha?

 **Stacy:** ¿Qué?, PASE, SIIII, ESTUCHASTE ESO PAPA, NO SOY UNA DON NADIE

 **Don nadie:** oye, eso es ofensivo

 **Stacy:** lo siento don nadie, no quise ofenderte

 **Don nadie:** descuida, lo escucho todo el tiempo

 **Entrenador:** por cierto don nadie, si eres un don nadie, MUERETE DON NADIE

 _Entonces como siempre, el entrenador mato a don nadie con un balazo en la cara, quedando solo los becky stacy, cabo y el encapuchado para la última ronda que estaba a punto de comenzar_

 **Entrenador:** ahora solo faltan tres de morir veamos, AAAAA…., ANONIMOS 2, 3, Y 4, lo siento, pero ustedes no pasaron su etapa de no sé que, por mi parte, no valen mi tiempo, así que me quedare con los cuatro afortunados que son becky, stacy, cabo y el encapuchado

 **Anónimos 2, 3 y 4:** ¿NOSOTROS QUE…?

 _Luego el entrenador como si nada mata a los anónimos 2, 3 y 4_

 **Entrenador:** bien, ya se acabaron los que tienen que morir, y ahora ustedes son los afortunados 4 que pasan a la última etapa

 **olvidado:** AAAAA…, entrenador somos 5, siempre me olvida

 _El entrenador al escuchar lo que dijo olvidado, lo mata con un balazo en la frente sin pensarlo dos veces_

 **Entrenador:** ¿alguno otro comentario, sugerencia o queja?

 _Entonces becky, stacy, el encapuchado y cabo dicen no moviendo la cara_

 **Entrenador:** perfecto, _(revisa su lista nuevamente)_ esperen un momento, el encapuchado no paso, no tiene los suficientes puntos, lo siento encapuchado, aunque solo queden cuatro, no pasaste…

 **Encapuchado:** QUE, ESTO NO ES JUSTO, ADEMAS, YA SOLO QUEDAMOS CUATRO, SI ME MATA, SOLO QUERIAN TRES INUTILES

 **Becky, stacy y cabo:** OYE, TE ESCUCHAMOS…

 **Entrenador:** lo siento encapuchado, reglas son reglas

 **Encapuchado:** AAAAAAA…, YA ME HARTASTE MALDITO INFELIZ

 _Después el encapuchado empezó a caminar hacia el entrenador con un cuchillo en la mano con la intención de matarlo sin piedad_

 **Entrenador:** OIGA ENCAPUCHADO, ¿QUE CREE QUE ESTA HACIENDO?, N0, NO SE MUEVA DESU LUGAR, NO, NO LO HAGA, QUE ESTA HACIENDO, NO, NO, NOOOOO…., ALEJATE DE MI MALDITO ENFERMO, AAAAAAA….

 **Encapuchado:** MUERETE ENTRENADOR DE SEGUNDA

 _Entonces el encapuchado degolló al entrenador, después el cuello del entrenador comenzó a sangrar mucho y finalmente el entrenador muere_

 **Cabo:** WOW…, esa no me la esperaba

 **Becky:** ¿QUE?, ESTO NO ES JUSTO

 **Stacy:** PODÍAS A VER MATADO AL ENTRENADOR TODO ESTE TIEMPO

 **Encapuchado:** pues sí, es mi trabajo, además, ese tipo loco ya me estaba hartando, solo el encapuchado puede trata así a lo demás, ESCUCHASTE ESO ENTRENADOR, SOLO YO PUEDO TORTURAR ASÍ A LO DEMÁS

 **Becky, stacy y Cabo:** y ¿ahora qué?

 **Encapuchado:** bueno ustedes gritan y corren por su vida, mientras que yo los persigo con la intensión de matarlos sin piedad alguna

 **Becky y stacy:** este tipo me recuerda al tipo de scary movie

 **Cabo:** la verdad que si, son idénticos

 **Encapuchado:** entonces a la cuenta de tres corremos, 1, 2, 3, CUIDADO QUE AQUÍ LES VOY, Y TENGO MI TRADICIONAL CUCHILLO PARA DESCUARTIZARLOS SIN PIEDAD ALGUNA

 _Entonces becky, stacy y cabo gritan y corren por sus vidas mientras el encapuchado va tras ellos con su característica risa malvada_

 _ **Continuara…**_


	8. Situación inesperada

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN_** _ **: ESTA HISTORIA ESTA RE-EDITADA, LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE SUS NIVELES DE HORRORGRAFIA ESTÁN POR LOS SUELOS, XD.**_

 ** _RECORDATORIO: POR FAVOR DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA ALEJAR DE MI CABEZA LA IDEA DE ABANDONAR , ADEMAS DE QUE ALEXANDER LE GUSTA EXPRESAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS A SU MANERA CUANDO NO DEJAN REVIEWS, XD._**

* * *

 **En el sueño de becky y stacy**

 _Becky, stacy y cabo seguían escapando del encapuchado, para eso se esconden en una pequeña bodega, y cierran la puerta con candado_

 **Cabo:** ok, OK, esta situación ya se salió de control

 **Becky:** ¿el sujeto malo ya se fue?, esto es muy malo

 **Stacy:** yo creo que no, ¿alguien más tiene miedo?

 **Cabo:** entonces déjenme ver por este agujero en la pared a ver si ya se fue

 **Becky y stacy:** ok, buena suerte cabo

 _Entonces cabo se asoma por el agujero en la pared y ven como el encapuchado va caminando hacia ellos lentamente_

 **Cabo:** estoy no puede ser…

 **Becky y stacy:** entonces, ¿que viste cabo?

 **Cabo:** estamos perdidos…

 **Encapuchado:** ya lo creo

 _Luego becky, stacy y cabo se dan cuenta que el encapuchado estaba con ellos, y sin pensarlo dos veces trataron de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con candado_

 **Cabo:** ¿Y LA LLAVE?

 **Becky:** ¿CUAL LLAVE?

 **Stacy:** PUES LA QUE TIENE EL ENCAPUCHADO

 **Encapuchado:** buscaban esto _(mostrando la llave)_

 **Becky:** si, gracias

 **Encapuchado:** de nada, pero dense prisa, un sujeto con una capucha quiere matarlos… no esperen, soy yo _(se ríe malvadamente)_

 **Stacy:** lo sabemos, TODOS GRITEN POR SUS VIDAS

 **Becky:** ese tipo si que sabe esconderse, ¿por casualidad no lo has visto?

 **Encapuchado:** pues no, aquí no hay espejos ni nada por el estilo

 **becky:** A, OK

 **Cabo:** CORRAN…

 **Becky y stacy:** ok cabo, ya te alcanzamos

 _Después abren la puerta, luego becky, stacy y cabo siguen corriendo por sus vidas, entonces los cuatro vuelven a pasar por el área de entrenamiento y becky le empieza a arrojar pértigas al encapuchado, pero él sigue cambiando sin preocupación alguna y las pértiga saleen volando para todos lados, mas tarde cabo ve la alberca y vacía todo el agua hacia el área de entrenamiento, mojado y tumbando a becky, stacy y el encapuchado_

 **Encapuchado:** pero como molestan, ya déjense querer…

 _Entonces stacy golpea al encapuchado con una pesa y cae desmayado al suelo, becky y cabo se le acercan con asombro_

 **Becky:** bien hecho stacy

 **Stacy:** gracias, tenía que hacer algo

 _ **De repente comenzó a sonar música proveniente de la nada**_

 **Becky:** ¿QUE ES ESO?

 **Stacy:** música, A BAILAR

 **Cabo:** NO HAY TIEMPO DE BAILAR, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS

 _Entonces los dos tejones y el pingüino es dan cuenta que estaban parados en una gran cancha de basketball, después comenzaron a aparecen muchas pelotas de baloncesto rebotando por todas partes_

 **Becky y stacy:** AAAAAA…., NO, PELOTAS DE BALONCESTO

 **Cabo:** hay no, bueno que se le va a hacer

 _Entonces becky, stacy y cabo toman un balón de baloncesto y comienzan a bailar moviendo y rebotando el balón de baloncesto todo lo que podía, luego el encapuchado se despierta y va corriendo hacia ellos_

 **Encapuchado:** ¿de qué me perdí?, OOOOO…, de poco, está bien

 _Entonces el encapuchado comienza a bailar en medio de la cancha de baloncesto, mas tarde comenzó a bailar y rebotar al mismo tiempo un balón de basketball al ritmo de la música que estaba sonando en el lugar_

 **Encapuchado:** _(bailando)_ maldito entrenador, me hiso un gran bailarín, como lo odio, ya hasta creo que ni miedo doy a los mortales

 **Becky:** (bailando)¿a eso lo llamas bailar?, da mucho miedo tu baile

 **Stacy:** esto es bailar, déjale eso a las profesionales

 _Después stacy comienza a moverse más rápido y rebotar más rápido el balón, y por ultimo hace una canasta de medio campo_

 **Stacy:** y así se hace, no como tú, que solo mueves el esqueleto como si te quemaras o te torturaran, ERES MALISIMOS EN TODO LOS SENTIDOS

 **Becky, Cabo y el encapuchado:** presumida…

 **Stacy: ¿** QUE?, bueno ya, no lo vuelvo a hacer

 **Encapuchado:** pues bueno, que inicie la fiesta

 _Más tarde los cuatro iniciaron un partido de baloncesto, el encapuchado y cabo eran un equipo, mientras que becky y stacy eran otro_

 **Los cuatro:** QUE INICIE EL JUEGO…

 _Entonces el encapuchado toma el balón y se va corre por la cancha, después como si nada pasa a becky y stacy y le pasa el balón a cabo que termina haciendo una canasta sin ningún problema_

 **Encapuchado y cabo:** SIIII…., ANOTAMOS

 **Becky y stacy:** solo fue suerte de principiante, la verdadera batalla apenas comienza, ahora si que comience su tortura

 **Encapuchado y cabo:** UUUU…, QUE MIEDO, YA QUE EL JUEGO COMIENCE

 _Después el encapuchado toma el balón pero becky se lo quita de una forma muy agresiva y luego le pasa el balón a stacy que esquiva a cabo al instante a y hace una canasta sin ninguna dificultad_

 **Becky y stacy:** VEN, AHORA SI A JUGAR

 **Encapuchado y cabo:** nada mal, pero podemos mejorar eso

 _Luego stacy se queda con el balón y trata de hacer una canasta pero el encapuchado bloquea su tiro y cabo se queda con el balón, pero becky se lo quita y trata de hacer una canasta, pero rápidamente el encapuchado logra toma el balón en el aire y stacy bloquea su camino, entonces el encapuchado le pasa el balón a cabo que es perseguido por las dos tejones, ya en la otra canasta cabo trata de meter el balón en la canasta, pero becky bloquea su tiro y stacy se queda con el balón pero luego el encapuchado le quita el balón y salta hacia la canasta para anotar la canasta de la victoria, finalizando el juego con el encapuchado colgando de la canasta de anotación_

 **Encapuchado y cabo:** JA, LES GANAMOS, COMO LES QUEDO EL OJO

 **Becky y stacy:** PRESUMIDOS…

 **Encapuchado:** un momento, que no los estaba persiguiendo para matarlo

 **Stacy:** ASI ES, pero como esto fue más divertido, pues jugamos baloncesto

 **Becky y cabo:** STACY, no se lo recuerdes al malo

 **Stacy:** ¿Qué dije? Además el malo es muy divertido

 _ **Entonces la música deja de sonar**_

 **Cabo:** mmm…., la música ya dejo de sonar

 **Becky y stacy:** eso es raro

 **Encapuchado:** incluso para mí, pero bueno a lo nuestro

 **Becky, stacy cabo:** está bien, AAAAAA…, CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS

 **Encapuchado:** así me gusta, VAMOS TEMANME MORTALES

 _Luego becky, stacy y cabo comenzaron a correr hacia las gradas perseguidos por el encapuchado que ya cuando los estaba alcanzando se cayó al suelo_

 **Encapuchado:** _(adolorido)_ tuvieron suerte, luego los matare sin piedad alguna… malditos afortunados

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Lemuel, Karen, Alejandro y Marlene se encuentran con los pingüinos_

 **Skipper:** pero, ¿porque hay tanto invitado?, Kowalski explicarme

 **Kowalski:** creo que nos podrían ser de ayuda

 **Rico:** IUINIVRINEBNIEBINJBNEB

 **Skipper:** QUIZAS, pero solo un favor, no molesten a cabo

 **Alejandro:** pero, ¿quien se llama cabo?

 **Skipper:** pues cabo, ya saben, el joven e indefenso pingüino

 **Karen:** y ¿dónde está ese tal cabo?

 **Kowalski:** pues en mi laboratorio, recuperándose de una extraña herida

 **Marlene:** podemos verlo, la puerta del laboratorio está abierta

 **Skipper:** que parte de no molestar a cabo, es la que no entienden

 **Alejandro:** solo la parte de no molestar a cabo

 **Rico:** BYUCVBUHYVFRBHUVBREEB

 **Kowalski:** está bien, después de todo, que puede pasar

 **Skipper:** muchas cosas Kowalski, muchas cosas

 **En el laboratorio de Kowalski**

 _Los pingüinos llevan a Lemuel, Karen, Alejandro y Marlene a ver a cabo, pero entonces al llegar inesperadamente el lémur, la loba y el tejón caen dormidos_

 **Kowalski:** ¿PERO QUE PASO?, los tres se quedaron inconsciente

 **Rico:** ICIRNIVNINVRIRNW

 **Skipper:** ven, a esto me refería con muchas cosas pueden pasar

 **Marlene:** espero que se encuentren bien

 **En el sueño de becky y stacy**

 _Lemuel y Alejandro caen encima del encapuchado, luego Karen caen encima de Lemuel, aplastando aun más al encapuchado_

 **Encapuchado:** ¿pero qué?, desde cuando hay tanta gente en un sueño

 **Karen:** perdón Lemuel, creo que me detuviste la caída

 **Lemuel:** descuida, me pasa todo el tiempo

 **Alejandro:** no lo dudo, con razón ya no te funciona la cabeza

 _Luego los cuatro se paran, y se ponen en guardia_

 **Lemuel:** encapuchado, nos volvemos encontrar…

 **Encapuchado:** así es, que no es muy interesante

 **Alejandro:** si, y mucho, ¿Por qué quieres matar al inofensivo de cabo?

 **Encapuchado:** ¿inofensivo?, entonces ustedes no conocen a cabo

 _En eso becky, stacy y cabo se reúnen con Lemuel, Karen y Alejandro_

 **Lemuel:** genial, lo que faltaba, otros mortales colados

 **Alejandro:** oye, ya termina con eso

 **Cabo:** Lemuel, nos volvemos a encontrar

 **Lemuel:** así es amigo, ¿somos amigos verdad?

 **Becky:** mira stacy, hay mucha gente de la vida real en nuestro sueño

 **Stacy:** si, a que se deberá… esto es muy confuso

 **Becky:** si, no que en realidad esto era un sueño, ¿Por qué todo el mundo está en nuestro sueño?, hacen que me duela la cabeza

 **Encapuchado:** bueno no importa, igual los voy a matar a todos

 **Lemuel:** yo no lo voy a permitir entidad malvada

 **Encapuchado:** pero esta vez, juguemos bajo mis reglas, les parece

 _De repente todo comienza a destruirse y desaparecer, becky, stacy, cabo, Lemuel, Karen y Alejandro terminan desmayándose y despertando en el sueño del encapuchado, si, el también puede soñar…_

 **En el sueño del encapuchado**

 _Todos habían aparecido dentro de un banco, en eso cabo despierta en un cuarto pequeño y muy solo_

 **Cabo:** ¿qué paso…? EL ENCAPUCHADO

 _Entonces cabo sale de tal lugar y ve que estaba en un banco como cualquier otro con mucha gente esperando su turno en la fila de ese banco_

 **Cabo:** ¿qué es esto?

 **Alejandro:** _(llegándole a cabo)_ tenemos que encontrar al encapuchado

 **Cabo:** ¿pero cómo?, hay mucha gente aquí

 **Alejandro:** si, yo tampoco me explico eso

 **Cabo:** mira, esa caja esta sola

 **Alejandro:** bueno, preguntemos

 _Luego Alejandro y cabo se van a hablar con la cajera_

 **Cabo:** disculpa, no ha visto a un sujeto con una capucha

 **Becky:** no lo he siento, no he visto al encapucha

 **Alejandro:** esto esta raro, ¿becky es la cajera?

 **Becky:** ni que lo digas, llevo aquí una hora

 **Cabo:** bueno, entonces hablemos con el gerente

 **Alejandro:** está bien, a ver qué pasa

 _Entonces becky, cabo y Alejandro van a la oficina del gerente_

 **En la oficina del gerente**

 _La tejón, el pingüino y el lémur entran a la oficina de gerente y ven a stacy sentada en el escritorio firmando unos papeles muy importantes_

 **Becky, cabo y Alejandro:** STACY

 _Luego Stacy comenzó a tratar de quitarse la corbata que estaba comendo a apretarle el cuello, pero al final no lo consigue_

 **Stacy:** que no ven que ando algo ocupada, bien creo que las corbatas no son lo mío, ¿ALGUIEN ME PUEDE AYUDAR CON ESTO?

 **Becky:** y ¿para qué quieres quitarte esa corbata?

 **Stacy:** es que el gerente debe verse elegante todo el tiempo, pero esta maldita corbata está comenzando a molestarme serio

 **Alejandro:** bueno no importa, en que otro lugar podeos encontrara al encapuchado, además de que aun nos faltan Karen y Lemuel

 **Stacy:** en el baño, de seguro allí estará

 **Becky:** ¿cómo que en el baño?

 **Stacy:** bueno, y ¿ustedes que hacen?, nada, no aportan ideas

 **Cabo:** cuestiono la idea de stacy, pero bueno, que perdemos con intentarlo

 **Alejandro:** pero que lógica cabo

 **Stacy:** bueno, vámonos pues

 _Después becky, stacy, cabo y Alejandro se van a los baños_

 **Afuera de los baños**

 _Más tarde ellos llegan a los baños públicos_

 **Becky:** bueno, cabo y Alejandro revisen el baño de mujeres

 **Stacy:** mientras nosotras revisamos el baño de hombres

 **Cabo:** no mejor ustedes revisan el baño de mujeres, y nosotros el baño de hombres, eso queda mejor

 **Alejandro:** pues cabo, que te pasa, la idea de becky y stacy me gustaba

 **Cabo:** bueno, entonces yo los espero afuera

 **Becky, stacy y Alejandro:** ok, entonces esperamos aquí

 _Luego antes de que becky, stacy y Alejandro entraran a los baños públicos, sale Karen del baño de hombre con su equipo de limpieza_

 **Karen:** pero que desagradable es esto de ser conserje, lo bueno que ya termine de limpiar, ¿y ustedes que estaban a punto de hacer?

 **Becky:** si, encontramos a Karen

 **Stacy:** ya solo nos falta Lemuel y el encapuchado

 **Alejandro:** rayos, casi lo lograba…

 **Karen:** si, y ¿ahora qué?

 **Cabo:** pues busquemos en esa larga fila de gente

 **Alejandro:** no lo creo cabo, ya busque por ahí, y te aseguro que lemuel no está allí

 _De repente llega un ladrón al banco y resulto ser el encapuchado, y todo el mundo se agacha al suelo_

 **Encapuchado:** BIEN ESTO ES UN ASALTO, QUE NADIE SE MUEVA

 **Becky, stacy, cabo y Karen:** ES EL ENCAPUCHADO

 **Encapuchado:** SI, SI, YA SE QUIEN SOY, AHORA CONTRA LA PARED

 **Alejandro:** está bien, igual no había nada bueno en la televisión

 _Entonces llega a la policía y Lemuel entra rápidamente al banco con una pistola apuntándole al encapuchado_

 **Lemuel:** descuiden, ya llego la policía al rescate

 **Encapuchado:** huuuy si, que miedo siento, oye vas a herir a alguien con esa arma, te recomiendo que la bajes ahora

 **Lemuel:** y espero que sientas miedo de verdad encapuchado, tus días de robar bancos terminan aquí

 **Encapuchado:** también espero que tu sientas más miedo, que esto se pondrá interesante, Lemuel contra el encapuchado, ¿Quién ganara?

 **Lemuel:** ya lo creo

 _Entonces el encapuchado y Lemuel comienzan un tiroteo, todo el mundo que estaba en el banco estaba tratándose de cuidarse de las balas perdidas, mientras Lemuel y el encapuchado esquivaban las balas del otro en cámara lenta, estos dos disparaban como si no hubiera un mañana_

 **Becky, stacy y Karen:** 1, 2, 3, LEMUEL LE GANARAN

 **Encapuchado:** ¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJERON?

 **Becky, stacy y Karen:** nosotras, nada

 **Cabo:** vamos Lemuel tú puedes vencerlo

 **Alejandro:** porque si no, quien sabe qué pasa con nosotros

 _Después el encapuchado y Lemuel seguían disparándose uno del otro y esquivando las balas de otro en cámara lenta muy al estilo matrix_

 **Cabo:** rayos, Lemuel y el encapuchado están muy iguales entre si

 **Alejandro:** yo no espero milagros, aunque no estaría mal

 **Karen:** VAMOS LEMUEL, QUE NO TE GANE EL ENCAPUCHADO

 **Becky y stacy:** nosotras también te apoyamos

 **Lemuel:** gracias, cuanto con ello…

 **Encapuchado:** ¿pero que nadie aquí me quiere?, hay cuanto los quiero a todos , ¿y luego se quejan porque terminó matándolos?

 _Entonces todo se callan y se escucha un grillito_

 **Encapuchado:** bueno ya, de todos modos no me importa, bien que siga la batalla del encapuchado contra Lemuel

 **Lemuel:** me parece bien, así te puedo ganar mucho mas rápido

 _Entonces Lemuel y el encapuchado se siguen disparando uno contra el otro_

 _ **Continuara….**_


	9. La ira de los inocentes

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN_** _ **: ESTA HISTORIA ESTA RE-EDITADA, LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE SUS NIVELES DE ORTOGRAFÍA ESTÁN DECENTES, XD.**_

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO TENDRÁ MUCHA DIFERENCIA CON SU ANTIGUA VERSIÓN, PERO ESTO NO VA A AFECTAR LA TRAMA YA PREESTABLECIDA, POR SU COMPRENSIÓN, GRACIAS._**

 ** _RECORDATORIO: POR FAVOR DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA ALEJAR DE MI CABEZA LA IDEA DE ABANDONAR , ADEMAS DE QUE ALEXANDER LE GUSTA EXPRESAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS A SU MANERA CUANDO NO DEJAN REVIEWS, XD._**

* * *

 **En el banco**

 _Entonces Lemuel y el encapuchado seguían disparando uno contra el otro_

 **Encapuchado:** deberías rendirte Lemuel, déjate querer..

 **Lemuel:** JAMAS, NUNCA ME RENDIRÍA ANTE ALGUIEN COMO TU

 **Encapuchado:** ENTONCES CAERÁS AQUÍ MISMO

 **Lemuel:** pues veamos quien logra salir con vida de aquí

 _Entonces Lemuel y el encapucho terminan por acabarse las balas de sus armas e inician un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en eso el encapuchado toma a Lemuel por la espalda y lo arroga contra las cajeras que estaban en el banco_

 **Lemuel:** _(Adolorido)_ estoy bien, estoy bien… no se preocupen por mi…

 **Encapuchado:** pero no por mucho, aquí estoy yo para seguir torturándote

 _En eso el encachado toma un tubo metal y trata de darle a Lemuel con eso, pero el tejón lo esquiva rápidamente, después salta sobre el encapuchado, enseguida el encapuchado se quita al tejón de encima y lo arroja lejos, luego ambos se quedan mirándose fijamente el uno del otro esperando el próximo movimiento de su enemigo_

 **Lemuel:** ¿esto es todo lo que tienes? , mi abuelita pelea mejor que tu

 **Encapuchado:** no, apenas estoy calentando

 _De repente el banco comenzó a destruirse y nuevamente todo se desmaya_

 **En un muelle**

 _Lemuel despierta arriba de lo más alto de una montaña_

 **Lemuel:** muy bien encapuchado, basta de trucos es momento de la acción

 _Entonces Lemuel salta de la montaña hacia el mar, luego se va nadando hasta en el muelle donde estaban los demás_

 **Becky:** bien, ya me canse de esto, es muy cansado

 **Stacy:** yo también, muéstrate encapuchado cobarde

 **Alejandro:** igual yo, ¿aunque alguien recuerda que nuestra vidas corren peligro? Porque parece que ya nadie le tiene miedo al encapuchado

 **Becky:** quiero un dulce, encapuchado dame una golosina

 **Stacy:** pues ve a la tienda y consigue algo de azúcar

 **Becky:** de acuerdo, es lo que voy a hacer

 _En eso becky se va a la tienda más cercana que había en el muelle, ya en la tienda, se va en busca de algo para comer_

 **Becky:** disculpa, ¿me puede dar un dulce?

 **Karen:** si claro, como no

 **Becky:** OIGAN, ENCONTRÉ A KAREN

 **Alejandro:** a que bueno…

 **Karen:** verdad que si

 **Stacy:** bien, ya solo nos falta Lemuel y cabo

 **Alejandro:** HEY…, MIREN ESE BARCO

 **Karen:** está bien vamos pues

 _Luego Karen, Alejandro, becky y stacy son subidos al barco por cabo_

 **Cabo:** bienvenidos todo a mi barco

 **Alejandro:** se ve muy bonito

 **Cabo:** si, ya lo sé, es el más elegante del lugar

 **Karen:** ¿QUE ES ESO?

 _En eso aparece un barco pirata comandado por el encapuchado_

 **Becky:** es malo, malvado, horrible

 **Stacy:** creo que es un barco

 **Alejandro:** UN BARCO PIRATA A LA VISTA

 **Cabo:** PREPARENCE PARA LA FEROZ BATALLA

 **Encapuchado:** _(desde su barco)_ QUE BATALLA, NI QUE NADA

 _Entonces el encapuchado dispara sus cañones, el barco de cabo se comienza a hundir, preocupando a todos los que estaban en ese barco_

 **Cabo:** AAAAA…, MI BARCO, CRETINO

 **Becky:** bueno solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer, stacy toca el violín

 **Stacy:** ok, prepárense para mojarse y oírme tocar esta cosa

 _Luego stacy comienza a tocas el violín y el barco termina hundiéndose, finalmente todo el mundo se encontraba en el agua_

 **Encapuchado:** O SI COMO NO, YO SOY EL MEJOR, COMO LES QUEDO EL OJO TONTOS, QUE MALO SOY, QUE MALO SOY, HAY COMO ME QUIERO

 _Entonces Lemuel llega por detrás al encapuchado, sorprendiéndolo_

 **Lemuel:** no te olvidaste de mi verdad encapuchado

 **Encapuchado:** Lemuel, como olvidarte de ti

 **Lemuel:** bien, porque nuestra pelea todavía no termina

 _De repente el encapuchado y Lemuel empezaron nuevamente otra pelea cuerpo a cuerpo sin pensárselo dos veces, ambos se estaban intercambiando una serie de puñetazos y patadas muy dolorosas_

 **Lemuel:** Qué fue todo eso

 **Encapuchado:** prepárate para perder Lemuel, no me vencerá un tonto marinero de agua dulce, voy a hundir tu orgullo

 **Lemuel:** no esta vez, te voy a vencer a toda costa, pirata despreciable

 _Enseguida Lemuel y el encapuchado comenzaron nuevamente a pelear, pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza y esta vez ni siquiera pensaban es esquivar los ataques del otro, ya que iba ser una pelea hasta que uno de los dos cayera_

 **Karen:** LEMUEL, RECUERDA QUE PUEDES DESPERTARNOS

 **Lemuel:** así, es cierto, bien prepárate tonto para conocer el mundo real

 **Encapuchado:** ¿QUE?, ¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?

 **Lemuel:** se acabo el jugo empuchado, ahora es mi turno de jugar

 _Entonces Lemuel toma al encapuchado con sus patas_

 **Encapuchado:** SUÉLTAME… ahora si eres un tonto muerto

 **Lemuel:** BIEN AMIGOS, NOS VAMOS A CASA

 **Los demás:** _(en el agua)_ HASTA QUE POR FIN LO HACES LEMUEL…

 **Lemuel:** ¿qué?, mi memoria no es perfecta bien, pues entonces vayámonos de aquí

 _Después Lemuel hace que todos se despertaran inmediatamente_

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Entonces cabo, Karen, Alejandro y Lemuel aparecen en la realidad y finalmente despiertan luego de enfrentarse al encapuchado_

 **Kowalski:** por fin, despertaron

 **Rico:** IHVINHVIBVIBTBHTNVBV

 **Skipper:** pero que tremendo susto nos dieron

 **Kowalski:** la verdad que si

 **Alejandro:** pero ya estamos aquí

 **Karen:** ¿que ya despertamos?, eso fue muy rápido

 **Lemuel:** eso parece, pero lo que me preocupa es el encapuchado…

 **Rico:** VHNVHNVHEBHNBTNHIJBTBET

 _De repente una espada atraviesa la espalda y el corazón de Alejandro, y el lémur cae al suelo muy herido de gravedad_

 **Todos:** ALEJANDRO…

 **Alejandro:** _(adolorido)_ maldita sea…

 **Encapuchado:** adiós Alejandro, es hora de que caigas en el sueño eterno

 _Luego el encapuchado aparece detrás de Alejandro y rápidamente saca la espada del cuerpo de Alejandro, y el podre lémur comienza a desangrarse rápidamente hasta casi morir, creando un gran charco de sangre_

 **Skipper:** PERO, ¿QUIEN ES ESTE TIPO?

 **Rico:** CNJURIINEVIJNEEBBTEBT

 **Kowalski:** será posible que sea el sujeto que mataba en los sueños

 **Encapuchado:** así es, es un placer conocerlos a todo

 **Lemuel:** AHORA SI ENCAPUCHADO, VAS A CAER AQUÍ MISMO

 **Encapuchado:** pues vamos Lemuel, a ver qué pasa enseguida

 _Entonces Lemuel hace una patada voladora al encapuchado y lo manda volando lejos, el encapuchado choca fuertemente contra la pared_

 **Skipper:** WOW… ¿podrías enseñarme eso?

 **Lemuel:** quizás, ahora tengo un maldito asesino que matar

 **Encapuchado:** UUUUU…, que miedo, ¿eso es todo?

 **Lemuel:** ahora sí, prepárate para TODA MI FURIA

 **Encapuchado:** AAAAAAA…., VAS A MORIR…

 **Lemuel:** ESO ES LO QUE TU CREES…

 _Luego el encapuchado corre hacia Lemuel, trata de darle con la espada, pero Lemuel lo esquiva moviéndose a un lado a centímetros de la hoja de acero en el último segundo y enseguida le da una patada en la cara al encapuchado_

 **Encapuchado:** YA ME HICISTE ENOJAR, pobre infeliz

 **Lemuel:** ¿CUANDO NO?, no debiste salir de donde sea que tu saliste

 **Encapuchado:** AHORA SI, ERES UN TEJON MUERTO

 **Lemuel:** si, si, si, siempre me lo dices, mas acción y menos palabras

 _De repente de la capucha del encapuchado saca una pistola y trata de matar a balazos a Lemuel, pero el tejón rápidamente trata de protegerse de las balas al igual que los demás, usando la cama de cabo como escudo_

 **Skipper:** CUBRANSE

 **Encapuchado:** QUE LES PASA, SE LES ACABARON LAS OPCIONE

 **Kowalski:** no, claro que no, aun me quedan varias

 **Karen:** LEMUEL, LA ESPADA, CUIDADO

 _Entonces el encapuchado casi apuñala a Lemuel con la espada, pero el tejón lo esquiva a tiempo y de repente el tejón sorprendentemente le quita la espada al encapachado sin que este se lo esperara_

 **Lemuel:** GRACIAS KAREN

 **Karen:** DE NADA

 **Rico:** UJINFVIIEFVWNIHJEBEBTT

 **Lemuel:** AHORA SI, ya deberías rendirte encapuchado, estas acabado

 **Encapuchado:** JAMAS ME RENDIRÉ, TU VAS A CAER

 _Luego el encapuchado carga su pistola, corre hacia Lemuel para dispararle a quemarropa al mismo tiempo que disparaba, el tejón le arroja la cama de cabo, el encapuchado termina hiriéndose además de quedar atrapado contra la pared y la cama de cabo_

 **Lemuel:** finalmente estás acabado encapuchado…

 **Encapuchado:** no me asusta el sueño eterno…

 **Lemuel:** pues debería, NUNCA MAS VOLVERAS A HERIR A OTRO INOCENTE

 _Finalmente Lemuel atraviesa la cabeza del encapuchado con su propia espada, matándolo en un par de segundos, luego el encapuchado misteriosamente desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno,_

 **Skipper:** ese tejón siempre me sorprende

 **Lemuel:** creo que ese sujeto con capucha no volverá a molestar a nadie

 **Kowalski:** si, ¿pero dónde está su cuerpo?

 **Lemuel:** que, el cuerpo, ¿dónde está?, rayos, creo que jamás sabremos la identidad del encapuchado, que lastima

 _De repente todos se dan cuenta de que el cuerpo de encapuchado no estaba_

 **Rico:** HHVBHVVVBTBTTBTB

 **Karen:** esto es malo, ¿en verdad estará muerto?

 **Lemuel:** no lo sé, el encapuchado es un sujeto que tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga, de seguro que todavía no acabamos, un momento, ahora que me acuerdo, YA SE ME OCURRIÓ UN IDEA PARA DETENER AL ENCAPUCHADO

 _Entonces el encapuchado golpea a Lemuel con un tubo de metal, dejándolo muy golpeado en el suelo del laboratorio de Kowalski_

 **Encapuchado:** te dije, no puedes vencerme

 **Lemuel** _ **:**_ _(adolorido)_ quizás, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo

 **Encapuchado:** tonto, prepárate para morir

 **Lemuel:** _(Adolorido)_ se te acabo el tiempo encapuchado, no te creo

 **Encapuchado:** ¿qué fue lo que dijiste_?

 **Lemuel:** _(Adolorido)_ TU NO ERES REAL, TU NO EXISTES

 **Encapuchado:** pero que locuras dijes tejón, CLARO QUE SOY REAL

 _Todos comenzaron a verse las caras, pero luego de un rato comenzaron a gritarle al encapuchado que no era real_

 **Todos:** NO ERES REAL, NO ERES REAL, NO ERES REAL

 **Encapuchado:** CÁLLENSE, CLARO QUE SOY REAL MONTÓN DE IDIOTAS

 **Lemuel:** _(Adolorido)_ NO ERES REAL, NUNCA LO FUISTE Y NUNCA LO SERAS

 **Encapuchado:** TODOS USTEDES ESTÁN BIEN PENDEJOS, ¿YO HE SIDO QUIEN A MATADO A TODOS LOS ANIMALES EN ESTE ZOOLÓGICO

 **Lemuel:** (Adolorido) NO, TU NO EXISTES, NO ERES REAL, SE TE ACABO EL TIEMPO ENCAPUCHADO, NO ERES REAL

 **Encapuchado:** _(asustando)_ no, claro que soy real, esto no es justo, NOOOO…

 _Enseguida Lemuel se le acerco al encapuchado y le dice algo que lo deja helado por unos instantes sin saber que pensar_

 **Lemuel:** engañaste a todos, menos a mí, cabo…

 _Entonces Lemuel le quita la capucha al encapuchado, pero este sale corriendo y se logra ver el cuerpo de un pingüino saliendo del lugar_

 **Lemuel:** ahora sí, el encapuchado no volverá a molestarlos

 **Skipper:** pero, AAAA…, para que digo algo

 **Kowalski:** creo que ya no necesitaremos que termine este invento

 **Skipper:** ahora el encapuchado esta en nuestro territorio, creo que ahora si podremos defendernos del encapuchado, como hicimos con el ultimo loco asesino, ¿recuerdan cuando lo matamos sin piedad el año pasado?

 **Rico:** IINIRBTBITIN3BTBB3TNJUBNJUB

 **Skipper:** WOW…, creo es necesario que lo vuelva a repetir, ¿verdad?

 **Karen:** SII, LEMMY, SABIA QUE LO LOGRARÍAS

 **Lemuel:** así es, pero Kowalski, como esta Alejandro

 **Kowalski:** está muy desangrado, no creo que sobreviva

 **Alejandro:** _(adolorido)_ está bien, no importa, sabía que algo así podría pasar

 _Entonces Alejandro se levanta del suelo y comienza a caminar lentamente hacia afuera, esperando a que nadie lo detuviera_

 **Skipper:** ¿a dónde vas lémur?

 **Alejandro:** _(Adolorido)_ quiero ver el zoológico por última vez

 **Kowalski:** ok, como quizás

 **Rico:** IUDFFVNEBTENENYETNJT

 **Lemuel:** te acompañamos

 **Alejandro:** _(adolorido)_ no, por favor, quiero hacer esto solo, i háganme un favor, no se preocupen por mi por favor

 **Skipper:** mmm…, este lémur me agrada, no como otro cierto lémur irritante

 **Karen:** ok, adiós Alejandro… gracias por todo

 **Alejandro:** no es necesario, sabía que este momento tenía que llegar tarde o temprano, pero nunca me imagine que sería tan temprano…

 **Kowalski:** pobre Alejandro, no le entiendo

 **Rico:** UFERNJOEBNEBTNETNBT

 **Skipper:** UN MOMENTO, ¿ALGUIEN HA VISTO A CABO?

 **Rico:** ¿Qué?

 **Kowalski:** es cierto, cabo no está, no pude notarlo con anterioridad, lo siento skipper, pero me descuide con la ubicación de cabo

 **Lemuel:** no se preocupen, cabo esta en la enfermería del zoológico

 **Kowalski:** ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?, no tiene ningún sentido

 **Skipper:** ¿no estás viendo la cara de tontos?, estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo

 **Lemuel:** el encapuchado se llevo a cabo, no pude detenerlo

 **Kowalski:** pero, ¿Qué no habías dicho que estaba en la enfermería?

 **Lemuel:** si, el encapuchado y cabo están en la enfermería

 **Skipper:** eso no tiene ningún sentido

 **Lemuel:** no se preocupen, la capucha del tipo misterioso era lo que le daba todo su poder, sin esta cosa, este tipo malvado morirá en poco segundos, lo que significa que cabo estaría a salvo ahora, solo necesitamos buscarlo

 **Kowalski:** ¿pero que nos garantiza que este tipo no asesino a cabo antes de morir?, creo que nos estas mintiendo

 **Lemuel:** el encapuchado quería a cabo con vida, fue por eso que cabo no morir cuando se enfrento al encapuchado por primera vez

 **Skipper:** creo que tienes razón, Lemuel perdón por gustarte

 **Kowalski:** por un segundo pensé que estabas miento tejón, lo siento

 **Karen:** qué bueno que no mentiste Lemuel, sabía que tu nunca mentirías

 **Lemuel:** si, que cosas, lo importantes es que ya todo termino _(en su mente)_ maldito cabo, me debes una por a haber mentido por tu culpa, aunque me pregunto por qué habrás aceptado el trato de Alexander…

 _Después Alejandro finalmente sale del habitad de los pingüinos_

 **En central park**

 _Alejandro se encuentra con Alexander_

 **Alejandro:** _(débil)_ Alexander, Lemuel descubrió la identidad del encapuchado, en eso ha arruinado nuestros planes

 **Alexander:** que desgracia, nadie sospecho nada, pobres, solo Lemuel sabe que el culpable es capo, ahora Alejandro, ya no te necesito

 _Entonces Alexander se aleja de Alejandro_

 **Alejandro:** _(adolorido)_ ¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?, NO POR FAVOR… ¿QUE NO VA HACER NADA?, ME DEJARA MORIR… MALDITO INFELIZ

 **Alexander:** AAAAAA…, como te lo explico, SI, adiós Alejandro

 **Alejandro:** _(adolorido)_ AAAAAAAAA…, MALDITA SEA, POR QUE…, ALEXANDER

 **Alexander:** adiós Alejandro, descansa para siempre en el sueño eterno

 _Luego Alejandro muere mientras que Alexander seguía Alejándose de su cadáver, el malvado lémur comenzó a reírse malvadamente_

 **En el reino de los sueños**

 _Se encontraba Alexander en el mismo lugar que la última vez, y estaba pensando en su próxima jugada_

 **Alexander:** ahora que el encapuchado ya no está, todo está saliendo como lo planeado, y esos tontos de clemson y julio me aseguraran la victoria

 _De repente aparece cabo a las espaldas de Alexander_

 **Cabo:** no si puedo evitarlo, ¿me has vuelto a engañar verdad?

 **Alexander:** cabo, tenias que ser tu, si que molestas bastante

 **Cabo:** desde un principio sabia que tramabas algo, y ahora que te e atrapado, es tu fin Alexander, te voy a destruir

 **Alexander:** y ¿quién va a detenerme?, tu _(se ríe)_

 **Cabo:** SIII, y quiero presentarte a uno amigos

 _Entonces aparecen también clemson y julio_

 **Clemson y julio:** con que esas tenemos no

 **Alexander:** _(asustado)_ clemson, julio, que alegría verlos, esto no es lo que parece, no le crean a ese pingüino

 **Clemson:** no mi amigo, tu está acabado a mi parecer, o no es así

 **Julio:** ríndete Alexander, ya perdiste tonto

 **Alexander:** NO, JAMAS ME ATRAPARAN

 _Después Alexander intenta escapar de ese lugar, pero cabo, clemson y julio impiden su escape de su propia guarida_

 **Clemson, julio y cabo: ¿** A DONDE ALEXANDER?

 **Alexander:** NO SEAN TONTOS, ACASO PIENSAN QUE PUEDEN DERROTARME, A MI, JA, NO LO CREO, DEJENME SALIR, TENGO COSAS QUE HACER

 **Cabo:** siempre hay una primera vez

 **Alexander:** no lo creo, YO SOY INVENCIBLE, NINGUNO DE USTEDES PUEDE DETENERME, no me obliguen a asesinarlos, tontos mortales

 **Cabo:** pero, yo aprendí del mejor…

 _De repente el pie de Alexander se enreda con una soga y esta a su vez es jalada por una máquina trituradora_

 **Alexander:** cabo por favor ayúdame, ¿estás jugando verdad?

 **Cabo:** porque tendría que hacerlo, me volviste un asesino

 _Entonces Alexander es jalado por la soga hasta una caída, por dónde Alexander cayó hacia unas aspas en movimiento, donde murió descuartizado por tal motivo, llenando con su sangre toda la máquina trituradora_

 **Cabo:** adiós Alexander, para siempre

 **Clemson:** me surge una pregunta, ¿por qué Alexander tenía todas estas cosas aquí?, es muy intrigante cuando se te voltea por completo tu plan maestro

 **Julio:** no se, y ni me interesa, lo importante es que Alexander ya no volverá a molestarnos nunca jamás…

 **Cabo:** si, también creo eso, pero si algo es cierto es que la pesadilla ya termino, o por lo menos para mí _(risa malvada)_

 _ **¿Fin...?**_


	10. La pesadilla todavía no termina

**_ATENCIÓN: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

 ** _RECORDATORIO_** _ **: POR FAVOR DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, (¿ES PARA UNA BUENA CAUSA?, XD) BUENO PUES, EL QUE NO DEJE REVIEWS, ALEXANDER VA A IR POR USTEDES... (¿Y LES JALARA LAS PATAS?, XD) CON UN CUCHILLO EN MANO PARA DIVERTIRSE CON USTEDES :D.**_

* * *

 **En el reino de los sueños**

 _Cabo estaba con sus nuevos secuaces pensando en la próxima jugada_

 **Cabo:** excelente, en el momento en el que Lemuel me quito la capucha, el trato que tenia con Alexander se ha cancelado, y como el ahora ya no existe, soy completamente libre para realizar mi próxima jugada

 **Clemson:** ¿entonces qué cabo?, ya se fue Alexander, ¿qué vamos hacer ahora?, si se puede saber, esto es muy confuso

 **Julio:** si tenemos curiosidad, ¿entonces qué cabo?

 **Cabo:** bueno, nuestro próximo objetivo es la roca de los sueños

 **Clemson: ¿** la roca de los sueños?, ¿qué es eso y con que se come?

 **Julio:** ¿es algo muy poderoso?, espero que si

 **Cabo:** claro que si, tiene el poder de cumplir el deseo de cualquiera, pero solo un deseo, pero ese deseo no importa lo que sea, se cumplirá

 **Clemson:** interesante, pero que pasara con los demás

 **Julio:** si, que pasa si interfieren

 **Cabo:** ellos no interferirán, porque atacaremos por sorpresa, ellos no se lo esperan, entonces, debemos eliminar a todos los que saben de esto, darla, Marlene, julien, Maurice, mort, becky, stacy, Karen, Lemuel, y por supuesto, mi ex equipo, TODOS MORIRÁN _(se ríe malvadamente)_

 **Clemson:** un momento pingüino, ¿Cuándo te volviste malo?, si se puede saber, no es por molestarte, pero confunde un poco

 **Cabo:** bien, la roca de los sueños tiene mucho poder maligno, para usarlo, se necesita de mucha energía negativa, para pedir ese deseo, es necesario que todo el zoológico muera de una forma muy dolorosa

 **Julio:** ¿ósea que vas a matar a todo el zoológico para después pedir que todos regresen a la vida?, eso sí que es muy macabro

 **Cabo:** Alexander me engaño para que los matara contra mi voluntad, pero la roca de los sueños va a solucionar todos mis problemas, se los aseguro, una vez que obtengamos la roca, tendremos tres deseos para nosotros

 **Clemson y julio:** y ¿cuándo atacaremos?

 **Cabo:** DE INMEDIATO, NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos estaban contentos ya que creían que ya todo había terminado_

 **Skipper:** bien, final feliz… aunque cabo no esté aquí

 **Rico:** CHI, HDCEBHEFNHFVNFVNFVNEFVV

 **Kowalski:** me alegra saber que ya todo termino, aunque termine mi maquinas a final de cuentas, me hicieron trabajar para nada

 **Lemuel:** perfecto, nada como una súper aventura para mi regreso a la acción

 **Karen:** bueno, Lemuel, quiero decirte algo, pero no sé cómo explicarlo

 **Lemuel:** ¿ok?, esto se me hace raro

 **Rico:** IHRIVRIHBRIRKIVRRVRV

 **Karen:** ME DEJAS TERMINAR RICO

 **Rico:** A… PO QUE…

 **Karen:** bueno, lo que iba a decir

 **Skipper:** y ¿qué esperan?, se piensan quedar, esperan una invitación o que, ya es algo tarde, y me quiero dormir, ahora que ese demente no está, podemos irnos a dormir sin que nadie nos moleste en nuestro dulces sueños

 **Lemuel:** lo siento skipper, si quieren voy por cabo

 **Skipper:** claro Lemuel, estaría muy bien, te lo agradecería bastante

 **Karen:** AAAAA… POR FAVOR

 **Kowalski:** bueno, tendrán que ir por cabo pronto, porque nosotros tenemos una agenda muy apretada, y necesitamos dormir

 **Rico:** SIIIIIIP…

 **Skipper:** sin mencionar, de que cabo ya descanso más de la cuenta, y eso que no me gusto la idea, ese cabo no va a poder dormir esta noche

 **Karen:** de acuerdo monja, entonces Lemuel y yo nos vamos a buscar a cabo

 **Lemuel:** pero quiero pasar más tiempo con los pingüinos antes de ir por cabo

 **Karen:** NADA.., DIJE QUE NOS VAMOS A BUSCA A CABO AHORA

 _Entonces Karen y Lemuel se van del habitad de los pingüinos_

 **Skipper:** Kowalski, que les pasa a esos dos

 **Kowalski:** que no es obvio, es obvio que están locos, en especial Karen

 **Skipper:** si, me dio la impresión de que le gustaba Lemuel

 **Rico:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, QUE LOCO

 **Kowalski:** si, una loba con un tejón, que loco

 **Skipper:** como tú y Doris

 **Kowalski:** _(llorando)_ no te burles

 **En los pasillo del zoológico del central park**

 _Karen y Lemuel estaban caminando sin un rumbo específico_

 **Karen:** ¿crees que encontremos a cabo?

 **Lemuel:** claro que lo encontraremos, no debe estar lejos

 **Karen:** es solo que…, tengo algo que decirte, pero no sé cómo explicarlo

 **Lemuel:** y ¿ahora qué te pasa Karen?, te estás comportando de una forma muy extraña, ¿segura que te encuentras bien?

 **Karen:** _(nerviosa)_ que, no, no es nada Lemuel, no te preocupes, es normal en mi, el no poder decirte lo que siento…

 **Lemuel:** ¿ok?, si tu lo dices, y ¿que era lo que querías decirme hace rato?

 **Karen:** _(asustada)_ no nada, mejor olvídalo Lemuel

 **Lemuel:** está bien Karen, si tú insistes…

 **Karen:** y ahora que Lemuel, piensas desaparecer como la ultima vez

 **Lemuel:** probablemente, encontrando a cabo, me regreso a mi escondite

 **Karen:** no Lemuel, por favor no te vuelvas a ir

 **Lemuel:** ¿por qué tanta preocupación por mi?

 **Karen:** la última vez que te fuiste, me puse muy triste

 **Lemuel:** ¿triste?, acaso estas…

 **Karen:** este, no nada, bueno si te quieres ir, por mi está bien

 **En la oficina de Alice**

 _El oficial x regresaba a observar la cámaras de seguridad después de a ver estado horas encerrado en el baño, inmediatamente ve a Lemuel y a Karen paseándose por todo el zoológico_

 **Oficial x:** rayos, ¿y ahora que fue lo que comí?, mmm… parece que tenemos animales fuera de sus habitad, eso está mal, EEEE… ¿un lobo?, no recuerdo que este zoológico tuviera lobos, ¿qué hace un lobo en nueva york?, bueno no importa, la sacare de la ciudad, parece que tengo trabajo

 _Entonces el oficial x se levanta de su silla y se sale de la oficina de Alice_

 **En los pasillos del zoológico de central park**

 _Lemuel y Karen seguían caminado, cuando de repente llego el oficial x y paraliza a Lemuel con un tranquilizador, luego pone a Karen en una caja de madera para trasladarla a una reserva forestal_

 **Oficial x:** nos vamos de pareo lobita…

 **Karen:** _(en la caja)_ LEMUEL AYUDAME

 **Lemuel:** _(medio desmayado)_ que, qué cosa dijo…, no te escuche nada.., todo está muy borroso…, hola mami… _(Se desmaya)_

 **Karen:** _(en la caja)_ LEMUEL _(aúlla)_

 **Oficial x:** ya cállate loba…

 _Luego el oficial x pone a Lemuel en el habitad de los tejones, y se lleva a Karen hasta su camioneta y la pone atrás, para luego marcharse del zoológico y de la ciudad de nueva york_

 **En el habitad de los tejones**

 _Becky y stacy se quedan sorprendidas de encontrase con Lemuel, y lo ven dormir durante un tiempo hasta que despierta_

 **Lemuel:** _(despertándose)_ ¿qué paso…? ¿QUE PASO?

 **Becky:** estabas dormido

 **Stacy:** pero ya no…

 **Becky:** y ¿cómo te llamas?, te me haces conocido

 **Stacy:** si, creo que te conocemos, pero no me acuerdo de donde

 **Lemuel:** ¿Qué?, hay no, se llevaron a Karen…

 **Becky:** y ¿quién es esa tal Karen?

 **Stacy:** mejor olvida, y quédate aquí con nosotras

 **Lemuel:** no, tengo que salvarla

 **En el habitad de los babuinos**

 _Las compañeras de darla trataban de calmar a su compañera y de que durmiera un poco, ya que esta no podía dormir para nada_

 **Babuina 1:** vamos darla, tienes que dormir

 **Babuina 2:** si, amiga dormir es muy importante

 **Darla:** MIREN MIS PIES, ESTÁN MUY LASTIMADOS

 **Babuina 2:** otra vez con eso

 **Babuina 1:** si lo sabemos, pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que soñaste

 **Darla:** A NO, NO ME IMPORTA, NO ME DORMIRÉ HASTA ESTAR SEGURA QUE ES SEGURO DORMIR

 **Babuinas 1 y 2:** bueno haz lo que quieras, nosotras ya nos vamos a dormir

 **Darla:** está bien, entonces duérmanse

 _De repente una flecha atraviesa el cuello de una babuina, y a la otra la degolló un sujeto que no se veía bien porque estaba en la oscuridad, hasta que finalmente salió a la luz y resulto ser nada más y nada menos que clemson con una cara muy macabra_

 **Darla:** AAAAA…, MIS COMPAÑERAS, ¿BIEN RAYOS ERES TU?

 **clemson:** tu peor pesadilla…

 _Entonces clemson deja en el suelo una cosa que de repente suelta un gas que hace que darla se durmiera inmediatamente_

 **En el habitad de las nutrias**

 _La nutria estaba preocupada por dormir, ya sabía que era peligroso por el sujeto encapuchado que no sabía que ya había sido vencido, pero finalmente no puede más, el sueño era tanto que no pudo más y se quedo muy dormida_

 **En el habitad de los lémures**

 _Maurice estaba buscando a julio pero nunca pudo encontrar_

 **Maurice:** OIGAN, ¿alguien ha visto a julio?

 **Julien:** no lo he visto y ni me importa, por mi que desaparezca del mapa para siempre, ¿a quién le importa?

 **Mort:** que no se fue a dormir

 **Maurice:** no, no está durmiendo, es más, no lo encuentro, no lo he visto, me anda asustando

 _Entonces aparece julio con un cuchillo en la mano_

 **Julien:** vez, deja de preocuparte Maurice, julio hay esta enfrente

 **Mort:** y tiene un cuchillo en la mano para jugar

 **Maurice:** _(asustando)_ no creo que julio quiera jugar

 **Julien:** no inventes Maurice, y ¿para qué otra cosa quiera julio un cuchillo?, ni que de la nada se volviera sádico y nos quisiera matar a todos

 **Julio:** pues así es…

 **Julien:** así es que

 **Julio:** lo que dijiste

 **Julien:** y ¿qué cosa dije?

 **Julio:** pero si lo acabas de decir

 **Julien:** pero, ¿qué fue lo que dije?

 **Julio:** olvídalo

 **Julien:** ¿que olvide que?

 **Mort:** ¿que ahora julio es malo?

 **Maurice:** creo que sí, EL ES MALVADO

 **Julio** pues que comen que adivina

 **Julien:** ¿qué cosa dijo?

 **Julio:** OLVIDENLO

 **Julien:** ¿QUE OLVIDE QUE?

 **Julio:** AAAAA…, SOLO DUÉRMANSE

 _Entonces julio deja caer la misma cosa que dejo caer al suelo clemson y sale de tal cosa un gas que hace dormir a julien, Maurice y mort al instante_

 **En el reino de los sueños**

 _Marlene despierta en lo que sería una ferretería, ve dormidos a julien, Maurice, mort y darla atados de brazos en la pared, entonces Marlene se da cuenta que estaba amarrada a una tabla y enfrente de ella estaba una sierra eléctrica, entonces Marlene ve que entran julio y clemson en la tal ferretería_

 **Clemson:** perfecto, creí que nunca despertarías

 **Julio:** sabes, no puedes escapar de nosotros

 **Marlene:** que, ¿qué es este lugar?, y ¿de qué rayos están hablando?

 **Clemson:** menos plática y más acción, que tenemos una agenda muy apretada, y tu estas en la lista de muerte que realizar

 **Julio:** sabes, te voy a dar una oportunidad, únete a nosotros, ¿qué dices?, hacemos un trato, Alexander no es el único que puede hacer tratos

 **Marlene:** ¿Por qué ME UNIRÍA A USTEDES?

 **Clemson:** ERROR, respuesta equivocada

 **Julio:** bueno, ya que, púdrete tonta, sabes clemson creo que hay que aumentar la apuesta, para darle más sufrimiento

 **Clemson:** qué tal si ponemos rodillo a los lados de la sierra eléctrica

 **Julio:** mmm.., me parece bien, HAGAMOSLO

 **Marlene:** ¿QUE RAYOS ESTAN HACIENDO?

 _Entonces clemson y julio colocan rodillos a los lados de la maquina que tenía una sierra eléctrica, que de repente comienza a girar, ya que julio encendió la maquina para cortar madera_

 **Marlene:** SON UN MONTÓN DE LOCOS

 **Clemson:** di lo que quieras, eso no te salvara

 **Julio:** no te molestes, pronto llegara el jefe

 **Marlene:** el jefe, ¿QUIEN RAYOS ES EL JEFE?

 _En eso entra cabo al lugar y ve todo en su lugar_

 **Cabo:** perfecto, todo salió como lo planeado

 **Marlene:** ¿CABO?, no me digas que estas detrás de todo esto

 **Cabo:** me temo que así es, y tu Marlene, me temo que no volverás a molestar

 **Marlene:** ¿POR QUE?

 **Cabo:** no es personal, tengo motivos confidenciales, que no puedes saber Marlene, y que esperan ustedes, ya mátenla

 **Julio:** como quieras…

 **Clemson:** bien, entonces es el fin de Marlene

 **Marlene:** NO, ALTO, POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAN, NO POR FAVOR, NOOO…, QUIERO VIVIR, AAAAAA…., NO, ALTO, NOOOO…

 _Entonces la tabla donde estaba Marlene comienza a moverse hacia la sierra eléctrica que tenía esa mortal maquina, en eso la tabla es cortada en dos y Marlene comienza a gritar de la desesperación y el terror que le provocaba esa situación, después los lémures y darla despiertan en medio de la mortal situación en la que estaba metida Marlene, finalmente la sierra eléctrica comienza a cortar la cola de la nutria y Marlene comienza a gritar más fuerte que antes, luego los rodillos que estaban a los lados de la sierra eléctrica comienzan a destrozarles los pies de la podre nutria y la nutria no solo comenzó a gritar todo lo que podían, sino que también comienza a llorar y se movía todo lo que podía de un lado, para ese entonces el dolor ya era inaguantable, los podres lémures y darla no podrían ver mas y tuvieron que cierran los ojos de los asustados que estaban, la sangre de Marlene comienza a manchar los rodillos y comenzaba a escurrir sangre por los costados de la madera, entonces la sierra eléctrica comienza a cortar la entre pierna de Marlene y luego los intestinos, sorprendentemente la nutria seguía viva y muy consciente de la situación, después la sierra eléctrica comienza a destrozar el estomago de Marlene al igual que los rodillos terminaban de destruir sus piernas, y finalmente la nutria dejo de gritar y moverse ya que quedo inconsciente por la pérdida masiva de sangre, por último la sierra y los rodillo terminan de destrozar el cuerpo y la cabeza de la pobre nutria, luego cabo comienza a riese como todo un lunático_

 **Cabo:** perfecto, Marlene está muerta, y ahora les toca a ustedes lémures y babuina _,_ NADIE PUEDE DETENERME

 _Entonces los lémures y darla se le quedan viendo a cabo con cara de aterrados, y cabo seguía riendo como si nada_

 _ **Continuara….**_


	11. La traición definitiva de un compañero

**_ATENCIÓN_** ** _: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN: ¿HOLA COMO ESTÁN?, ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO ESTA HISTORIA, LES RECUERDO QUE ESTARÉ RE-EDITANDO LOS ANTERIORES CAPÍTULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA, PARA QUE NO SE ASUSTEN SI DESCUBREN ESTA MODIFICADA ESTA HISTORIA, EN FIN, PUEDEN REGRESAR A LA LECTURA DE ESTA GENIAL HISTORIA, Y NOS VEMOS HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO, XD. ._**

* * *

 **En el reino de los sueños**

 _En la misma ferretería de antes, por fin la nutria había muerto, y ahora le tocaba a darla, julien, maurice y mort, ellos seguían asustados por la muerte de Marlene y sin saber lo que pasaba, estaban muy perplejos y en especial porque cabo era el que estaba detrás de todo, pero finalmente los cuatro reaccionan y comenzaron a hablar_

 **Cabo:** y ¿a ustedes que les pasa?, que no me recuerdan…

 **Darla:** CABO, ¿PERO QUE RAYOS ACABAS DE HACER?

 **Mort:** _(llorando)_ el pingüino tierno se volvió malo

 **Julien:** esto no me sorprende nada de julio, ¿pero cabo?

 **Julio:** gracias hermano, por cierto, tú eres el siguiente

 **Julien:** ¿así?, bueno, este…, no es justo, que el chaparrón muera primero

 **Maurice:** pero que locura es esta, ¿por qué nos quieren matar?

 **Cabo:** porque, es divertido, ¿que no se están divirtiéndose?

 **Clemson:** bueno, no creo que sea malo que sepan la verdad

 **Cabo:** está bien, les cuento, ando buscando la roca de los sueños

 **Darla:** Y ¿QUE RAYOS ES ESO?

 **Clemson:** es una roca muy poderosa, verdad que si cabo y julio

 **Julio:** nosotros la queremos para nuestro siniestro plan

 **Cabo:** y no debe haber interferencias de ningún tipo, así que adiós

 **Maurice:** ¿ENTONCES SOLO NOS MATARAS POR QUE SOMOS TESTIGOS?

 **Clemson:** así es, finalmente están entendiendo la situación, ya me estaba preocupando por que no comprendían nada

 _De repente cabo saca una escopeta y le dispara al pequeño e inocente de mort, y el pequeño lémur muere inmediatamente_

 **Cabo:** listo, ¿quién quiere ser el siguiente?

 **Darla:** AAAAAAAA…, DEJENME SALIR, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE

 **Julien:** _(triste)_ hay no, ahora ¿a quien tratara de tocarme los pies para poder patearlo muy fuerte?, ESTO NO ME GUSTA NADA

 **Maurice:** NO PUEDO CREER ESTO DE TI CABO, pensé que eras bueno

 **Cabo:** pues pensaste mal, y pagaras por tu equivocación…

 _Entonces del suelo sale un contenedor con peligroso acido del suelo, clemson y julio bajan a Maurice de la pared pero aún atado de brazos y piernas, entonces los lémures llevan a Maurice hacia el peligroso acido, en eso Maurice trata de impedirlo gritando y moviéndose todo lo que podía, pero fue inútil, finalmente clemson y julio dejan caer a Maurice al peligroso acido, entonces Maurice comienza a gritar más fuerte, el contenedor que era trasparente, se comenzó a ver que el acido cambiaba de color por la sangre de Maurice, Maurice se sacudía como podía de un lado para otro, por tal motivo el peligroso liquido estaba todo turbio e inquieto, pero finalmente Maurice dejo de moverse y el acido se calmo, luego se supo que Maurice había muerto al no poder encontrar su cuerpo en el acido_

 **Cabo:** genial, tres fuera, faltan dos

 **Julien:** hay no, primero Marlene, luego mort, después Maurice, y ¿ahora quien sigue?, espero que darla

 **Darla:** DEJEME IR, LES PROMETO QUE NO DIRE NADA, SE LOS PROMETO

 **Cabo:** clemson y julio, callen para siempre a la bocona

 **Clemson y julio:** entendido cabo, vamos a quemarla

 **Darla:** ¿QUE?, ALTO, NO HAGAN ESO, LES PUEDO SER MUY UTIL, SE LOS ASEGURO, NO DIRE NADA, NO, NO ME QUEME, NO ME MATEN, NO, NOOOO….

 _Entonces clemson comienza a ponerle gasolina en todo el cuerpo a darla, luego julio enciende un fosforo y lo arroja sobre darla, la babuina comienzo a quemarse, gritar y a retorcerse todo lo que podía, así siguió hasta su muerte_

 **Julio:** por fin la gritona murió

 **Clemson** : pensé que nunca lo haría

 **Cabo:** y solo queda, julien

 **Julien:** saben, este, soy un rey, les puedo dar oro, joyas, todo lo que quiera, por favor no me maten

 **Cabo:** tranquilo julien, no queremos nada de eso, solo te queremos matar

 **Julien:** ¿QUE?, NO, POR FAVOR, SOY MUY VALIOSO PARA MORIR

 **Cabo:** AAAAA…, déjame pensarlo, así, NO _(se reí malvadamente)_

 _De repente clemson y julio ponen a julien en una especie de máquina para torturar gente, entonces los lémures atan a julien a tal artefacto, en eso encienden la maquina, al instante los brazos y piernas de julien comienza a hacer jalados, tanto que julien que los brazos y piernas del lémur son amputados, al final el rey lémur muere desangrándose lenta y dolorosamente_

 **Clemson:** perfecto, ya todos están muertos cabo

 **Julio:** solo nos faltan algunos poco mas, como los tejones

 **Cabo:** y mi ex equipo _(se ríe malvadamente)_

 **En las calles de nueva york**

 _El oficial x seguía conduciendo por las calles de nueva york, y aun tenia a Karen en la parte trasera de su camioneta, entonces aparece Lemuel arriba de un tráiler que estaba detrás de la camioneta del oficinal x_

 **Lemuel:** perfecto, solo debemos acercarnos un poco más

 **Becky:** hay Lemuel, para que quieres a esa tal Karen

 **Stacy:** ¿por qué no nos regresamos al zoológico?

 **Lemuel:** Karen es mi amiga, y tengo que salvarla de ese tal demente x

 **Becky:** seguro que es solo tu amiga

 **Stacy:** no será que son más que amigos

 **Lemuel:** BASTA, Karen y yo solo somos amigos

 **Becky:** está bien

 **Stacy:** si tú lo dices

 **Lemuel:** un momento, recuérdenme porque se vinieron conmigo

 **Becky:** porque nos quieres

 **Stacy:** porque nos adoran

 **Lemuel:** tenía que ser…

 **Becky:** Lemuel, tenemos una pregunta

 **Stacy:** ¿porque nos hiciste venir hasta acá contigo?

 **Lemuel:** ¿QUE?, ustedes se colaron en mi escape

 **Becky:** AAAAAA…., interesante

 **Stacy:** mmm…, eso explica ciertas cosas

 **Lemuel:** ya, basta de plática, pasemos a la acción

 **Becky:** está bien, pasemos a la acción

 **Stacy:** DE INMEDIATO

 _De repente Lemuel, becky y stacy salta del tráiler, y caen en la parte trasera de la camioneta del oficial x, entonces Lemuel saca a Karen de la caja_

 **Karen:** Lemuel, viniste a salvarme

 **Lemuel:** si, si, muchas gracias, como sea, nos largamos enseguida

 **Karen:** y por lo que veo, trajiste compañía

 **Lemuel:** pues sí, no podía dejarlas que estuvieran corriendo y aterrando medio nueva york, además, eso no es lo importante ahora

 **Karen:** ¿y que puede ser mas importante?

 **Becky:** hola soy becky

 **Stacy:** y yo stacy

 **Karen:** AAAAA…, este, hola

 **Lemuel:** bueno, no tenemos tiempo, debemos salir de aquí, antes de que el demente x nos vea y nos comience a atacar

 _Después el oficial x los ve a través del espejo de la camioneta, frena en medio de la carretera y sale de su camioneta_

 **Oficial x:** ¿QUE TEJONES?, ¿DE DONDE SALIERON?

 **Lemuel:** SALVENSE EL QUE PUEDA…

 _Entonces los tejones y la loba salen corriendo, de repente el oficial x ve que un tráiler venia hacia él, en eso el oficial x se pone a correr por su vida y el trailer destruye la camioneta del oficial x_

 **Becky:** SII, OTRA VEZ, OTRA VEZ

 **Stacy:** TOMALA OFICIAL X

 **Karen:** gracias por rescatarme Lemuel…

 **Lemuel:** no hay ningún problema…

 _Las cabezas de la loba y el tejón estaban cada vez mas cercas, hasta que estaban a punto de besarse, pero son interrumpidos por becky y stacy_

 **Becky:** ¿Qué no se está haciendo tarde?

 **Stacy:** si, ¿Qué no tenemos más cosas que hacer?

 **Lemuel:** bueno, ya podemos regresarnos al zoológico

 **Karen:** por mi está bien

 **Lemuel:** bien, entonces regresemos pues

 _De repente el oficial x les llega con una escopeta y estaba a punto de dispárales, pero Karen hace que el oficial x se quede dormido_

 **Karen:** listo, ese demente x no nos volverá a molestar mas

 **Becky:** WOW…, y ¿cómo hiciste eso?

 **Stacy:** nos enseñas, por favor, eso estuvo increíble

 **Karen:** lo siento, es un secreto

 **Lemuel:** ya nos podemos ir

 **Karen:** así, ya vámonos pues

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Kowalski tratando de mejorando su máquina para entrar físicamente al reino de los sueños, de repente a Kowalski le pasa algo y va corriendo con skipper_

 **Kowalski:** skipper, tengo que decirte algo

 **Skipper:** y ¿qué pasa Kowalski?

 **Kowalski:** POR FIN MI MAQUINA FUNCIONA A LA PERFECCCION

 **Skipper:** VAYA, justo cuando la pesadilla ya termino

 **Rico:** SIII, JINWNIRWINWKJWBTJWBTtn

 **Kowalski:** perdón sí, pero hasta ahora mi maquina quiso funcionar bien

 **Skipper:** bueno, algo es algo

 **Kowalski:** bueno, si me disculpan tengo unos asuntos que atender en otra parte, con su permiso

 **Rico:** INJRWINJVINJRVJWfkjfbbfb

 **Skipper:** está bien, pero no te tardes Kowalski

 **Kowalski:** entendido

 _Entonces Kowalski se va del habitad de los pingüinos, en eso cabo entra sin que nadie se lo esperara, toma un cuchillo y cuidadosamente se va moviendo sin que rico y skipper se dieran cuenta de su presencia, de repente cabo se pone detrás de tico y le clava un cuchillo en el cuello, haciendo que rico comenzara a gritar de dolor y sorprendiendo a skipper_

 **Skipper:** CABO, ¿QUE HAS HECHO?

 **Cabo:** te sorprende skipper, interesante

 _Entonces llegan clemson y julio con unas ametralladoras y le pistaban a rico y skipper, el pingüino líder logra esquivar los disparos, pero el psicópata por su parte, muere a recibir unas docenas de balas casi instantáneamente_

 **Skipper:** ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO CABO?

 **Cabo:** hay skipper, que no entiendes la situación

 **Skipper:** un momento, ¿qué le paso a julien, mort, Maurice, Marlene, darla y los demás? Acaso, TU ERES EL ASESINO…

 **Clemson:** los que mencionaste, ahora están muertos

 **Julio:** vaya, difícil de creer no

 **Cabo:** no le digan, BASTA, tenemos a un pingüino que matar

 **Skipper:** cabo, pero que te paso, ¿qué te hicieron?

 **Cabo:** CALLATE, no te hagas ilusiones skipper, estoy completamente consciente de lo que hago, ahora soy un asesino

 **Clemson:** increíble no, me costó tiempo acostumbrarme

 **Julio:** supéralo pingüino, te vamos a matar, y no tienes forma de impedirlo, nosotros somos tres y tu solo eres uno

 **Cabo:** así son las cosas skipper, entonces nos dejaras hacerlo por las buenas, o serán por las malas, ¿entonces qué dices skipper?

 **Skipper:** serán por las mala entonces…

 _Entonces skipper toma una mesa y la usa para cubrirse de los disparos de clemson y julio, de repente skipper entra al laboratorio de Kowalski y allí consigue un RPG y les dispara a cabo y a los dos lémures, ellos logran esquivar el ataque de skipper, en eso el pingüino líder comienza a disparar una y otra vez con su RPG muy alocadamente hasta que se acabaron las municiones, sorprendentemente julio, clemson y cabo se habían salvado de herirse de todos los disparos de skipper, aunque el lugar quedo todo un desastre y era un poco difícil moverse con seguridad por el lugar, en eso el pingüino líder aprovecho para intentar escapar, pero skipper es alcanzado por los disparos de clemson y julio y queda mal herido en el suelo sin poder moverse mucho_

 **Skipper:** cabo, ¿por qué?

 **Cabo:** lo siento skipper, no es nada personal

 _Finalmente cabo le dispara a skipper matándolo definitivamente_

 **Cabo:** perfecto, skipper y rico ahora están muertos

 **Clemson:** y ¿qué hay del pingüino científico?

 **Cabo:** Kowalski, pues no lo sé, me pregunto si ya hiso funcionar su dichosa maquina la perfección, espero que si

 **Julio:** y ¿qué hay de Lemuel, Karen, becky y stacy?

 **Cabo:** los dejaremos vivir, ya dejamos muchos cadáveres, y nos pueden descubrir, es momento de realizar nuestro siguiente movimiento

 **Clemson:** ¿pero que no los estamos matando para que no tuviéramos molestias?, esos cuatro nos van a molestar

 **Cabo:** si, pero conociéndolos, estoy seguro que nos seguirán, además encontrar la roca de los sueños, es nuestra prioridad ahora

 **Julio:** está bien, entonces entremos al mundo de los sueños

 _Entonces cabo, julio y clemson entraron al laboratorio de Kowalski para descubrir si funcionaba la máquina de Kowalski, para su suerte así fue, la encendieron, y finalmente entran al reino de los sueños_

 **En la entrada del zoológico de central park**

 _Finalmente los tejones y la loba pudieron llegar al zoológico de central park_

 **Lemuel:** por fin, llegamos

 **Becky:** vamos Karen, enséñanos a hacer eso que tú haces

 **Karen:** YA LES DIJE QUE NO, ¿cuántas veces les tengo que decir que no?

 **Stacy:** ¿y te gusta Lemuel?

 **Karen:** _(asustada)_ AAAAAA… ¿por qué dices eso?

 **Stacy:** por curiosidad

 **Becky:** ¿y entonces te gusta o no?

 **Karen:** bien, si tan quieren saber, pues…, NO

 **Becky:** enserio, que lastima

 **Stacy:** ok, entonces le seguiremos coqueteando a Lemuel

 **Karen:** ¿QUE?, bien, si tanto quieren ver mi truco, pues MIRENLO

 _De repente Karen hace que becky y stacy se queden dormidas, entonces Lemuel y ve que becky y stacy se quedaron dormidas a mitad del zoológico_

 **Lemuel:** AAAAAAA…, ¿que les paso a becky y stacy?

 **Karen:** se quedaron dormidas

 **Lemuel:** ¿a mitad del zoológico?

 **Karen:** pues sí, es que estaban muertas de sueño

 **Lemuel:** ¿enserio?, porque no parecían que tuvieran sueño

 **Karen:** hay Lemuel, de seguro ocupas dormirte un rato

 **Lemuel:** si, creo que tienes razón, tengo algo de sueño

 **Karen:** ya ves, todos necesitamos dormir

 _Después Lemuel y Karen escuchan un grito desde el habitad de los pingüinos_

 **Karen:** ¿QUE FUE ESO?

 **Lemuel:** vino del habitad de los pingüinos

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Lemuel y y Karen llegan a tal lugar, ven a Kowalski muy asustado además de que también observaron que skipper y rico habían muerto_

 **Karen:** Kowalski, ¿qué paso aquí?

 **Kowalski:** no lo sé, solo llegue y encontré a skipper y rico muertos, de que descubrí que habían usado mi máquina para entrar al reino de los sueños

 **Lemuel:** esto es malo, entonces algún uso esa maquina

 **Kowalski:** así es, pero aun no entiendo porque paso esto

 **Karen:** Lemuel, ¿entonces qué haremos?

 _En eso Lemuel ve que la máquina de Kowalski estaba encendida_

 **Lemuel:** creo saber cómo resolver esto, entraremos al reino de los sueños

 **Karen:** WOW…., estaremos en ese lugar físicamente, genial, nunca habíamos estado allí físicamente, espero que sea una experiencia muy genial

 **Kowalski:** está bien, y ¿entonces qué crees que paso Lemuel?

 **Lemuel:** cabo debió entrar al reino de los sueños

 _Entonces Kowalski y Karen se quedaron perplejos por unos momentos, pero Luego el pingüino, el tejón y la loba entraron al reino de los sueños a través de la máquina de Kowalski_

 _ **Continuara…..**_


	12. Entrando en el reino de los sueños

**_ATENCIÓN: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN_** ** _: HOLA... ¿COMO ESTÁN?, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA CONTINUACIÓN DE ESTA GENIAL HISTORIA, ESO SE PONDRÁ INTERESANTE, NO OLVIDEN QUE EN EL PRÓXIMO Y EMOCIONANTE CAPITULO FINALMENTE ALEXANDER Y LEMUEL SE ENFRENTARAN EN UNA PELEA A MUERTE, ¿QUIEN CREEN QUE SERA EL GANADOR DE LA BATALLA LEMUEL VS ALEXANDER?, XD._**

 ** _RECORDATORIO: VAMOS.. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, YA SABEN QUE ALEXANDER VA POR USTEDES SI NO LOS DEJAN, XD._**

* * *

 **En el reino de los sueños**

 _Entonces Kowalski y Karen se quedaron perplejos por unos momento, pero Luego el pingüino, el tejón y la loba entraron al reino de los sueños a través de la máquina de Kowalski, ya en el reino de los sueños, vieron que el cielo estaba de un color oscuro con un tono acercándose al rojo, además de que vieron cientos y cientos de tumbas, casi todo el lugar era un cementerio._

 **Kowalski:** ¿qué es este lugar?

 **Karen:** es el reino de los sueños, aunque es un poco diferente a como lo recuerdo, es la primera vez que entramos físicamente a este lugar

 **Lemuel:** estén alerta, estamos en territorio neutral

 **Kowalski:** ¿porque todo el lugar parece un cementerio sin fin?

 **Karen** **:** veras, cuando mueres, también muere tu subconsciente, que es la versión de ti en el reino de los sueños, y como aquí los cuerpos no se descomponen, pues ya ves el cementerio sin fin, de hecho este lugar es como una extraña dimensión semejante y a la vez muy opuesta a la nuestra, supongo que así fue como pudimos llegar, aunque existen otros caminos

 **Lemuel:** si me permites,cuando estas dormido tu subconsciente despierta en el reino de los sueños, y sueñas lo que haces en el reino de los sueños, aunque generalmente son borrados esos detalles, pero en veces se logra recordar algo, y pues que te digo…

 **Kowalski:** un momento, si mi subconsciente se muere en el reino de los sueños cuando muero en la vida real, entonces… ¿por que cuando sueño que muero… no pasa en la vida real?

 **Lemuel:** porque no puedes morir en el mundo de los sueños, a menos que un guardan del sueño te mate, por lo general todo son bueno, nomas que Alexander nos salió malo, pero por suerte ya lo detuvieron en el mundo real

 **Kowalski:** ¿por qué dices que en el mundo real?

 **Karen:** porque los guardianes de los sueños, no morimos aquí, nuestro subconsciente sigue vivo, aunque la mayoría de esos guardianes de los sueños son muy gruñones por lo mismo, ellos no pueden "dormir" aquí

 **Lemuel:** Alexander se apodero de las zonas neutrales del reino de los sueños, así que estén alerta, puede aparecer en cualquier momento

 **Kowalski:** de acuerdo, si ustedes lo dicen, tratare de ya no hacer más preguntas, aunque este lugar está muy raro

 **Karen:** lo sabemos, venimos aquí cada vez que dormimos, y no nosotros si recordamos lo que hacemos aquí, increíble la cantidad de mortales que han caído en el sueño eterno…

 **Kowalski:** ¿el sueño eterno?

 **Karen:** el fin de la vida, la muerte…

 **Lemuel:** nomas Kowalski que no te descubran, ellos pensaran que somos de aquí, pero comenzaran a sospechar si te ven

 **Kowalski:** un momento, ¿quiénes son ellos…?

 _De repente aparece Alexander, de entre las tumbas que se encontraban en el lugar, sorprendiendo al tejón, loba y pingüino_

 **Alexander:** Lemuel, Karen, que buenos verlos por acá, ¿cómo han estado?

 **Karen:** mira Alexander, estamos físicamente aquí gracias a Kowalski

 **Kowalski:** Karen, por favor no me metas en esto

 **Karen:** lo siento Kowalski, soy muy nerviosa

 **Lemuel:** lo primero que digo, lo primero que hacen, verdad, bueno al caso, ¿qué quieres Alexander?, ahora ya no puedes estar en mundo físico

 **Alexander:** sabes que está prohibido estar físicamente en este lugar, bueno lo digo por Kowalski, el está en graves problemas

 **Karen:** eso no lo sabía, bueno si, aunque no del todo, ¿Lemuel como esta eso?, explícame bien, ya se me olvido eso

 **Lemuel:** no entiendes, veníamos a detener a cabo, el pingüino traidor que va por la roca de los sueños…

 **Kowalski:** ¿la roca de los sueños?

 **Alexander:** pues que me importa, nomas los matos y ya, de que se preocupan, la roca de los sueños esta bajo mi propiedad, es mi deber cuidarla, además tengo un asunto pendiente que arreglar con el tal pingüino cabo, nadie insulta a mi querido trato y vive para contarlo

 **Kowalski:** AAAA…, de haberlo sabido, ¿Qué no se nos queman los frijoles?, bueno nos regresamos a casa, adiosito…

 **Alexander:** lo siento Kowalski, están en mi reino, y ahora lo pagaras caro, espero que te guste este lugar…

 **Karen:** Alexander, ¿qué le vas a hacer al pobre de Kowalski?

 **Alexander:** vamos Lemuel, diles, tú sabes el castigo

 **Lemuel:** nos quedaremos aquí para siempre, como esclavos de Alexander, o si no matara a nuestro subconsciente, y ya saben lo que pasa…

 **Karen:** ni por que también somos guardianes del sueño…

 **Lemuel:** bueno, nos podemos defender, pero no podemos hacer nada por Kowalski, el es un mortal…

 **Kowalski:** ¿pero por que está prohibido estar aquí?, no tiene sentido

 **Lemuel:** fue por protección para la roca de los sueños, solo puede ser tomada físicamente del reino de los sueños, y quien tuviera esa roca, sería muy poderoso e invencible….., no sé ni para que crean esa maldita roca, pero ya ni modo, ¿que se le va hacer verdad?

 **Karen:** Lemuel, si sabias todo eso, ¿por qué no nos dijiste?

 **Lemuel:** porque…

 **Kowalski:** querías la roca de los sueños para ti solo, no es así

 **Alexander:** técnicamente…., es cierto, Lemuel quiere la roca

 **Karen:** ¿Lemuel… eso es cierto?

 **Lemuel:** claro que no… jamás aceptaría un trato con este

 _Entones Alexander les muestra a todos el trato firmado por Lemuel_

 **Lemuel:** Alexander, eres un traidor, TENIAMOS UN ACUERDO…

 **Alexander:** lo siento…., ya ves lo que paso…, creo que hubo un pequeño, cambio de planes… TU ERES EL TRAIDOR… ¿cómo pudiste Lemuel?

 **Karen:** LEMUEL, ¿cómo pudiste… yo te…? CONFIE EN TI

 **Lemuel:** lo siento, pero es cierto

 **Kowalski:** no puedo creerlo, tú eres una mentira

 **Karen:** COMO PUDE CONFIAR EN TI

 **Alexander:** si, si, si, la traición, muy traicionero y todo, pero regresemos a la realidad, que malo eses Lemuel, me estas opacando y dejando en pena ajena

 **Lemuel:** se acabo, nuestros caminos juntos, terminan aquí

 _Entonces Lemuel sale corriendo y desaparece a lo lejos, mientras que Kowalski y Karen lo veía llevándose, sin poder creer lo que había pasado, Lemuel los había engaño y utilizado…_

 **Alexander:** eso huye cobarde, eso lo mejor que sabes hacer, ahora ustedes dos, mientras pienso que haces con ustedes, vallan a buscar rocas…

 **Kowalski:** está bien…, ya no me importa nada

 **Karen:** como sea, me da igual

 **Alexander:** excelente, creo que tengo el trabajo perfecto para ustedes…

 _Más tarde Alexander hace que Karen y Kowalski comenzaran a cortar rocas con picos estando bajo el sol sofocante mientras que los observaba tomándose al mismo tiempo una limonada bien fría_

 **Mientras tanto con cabo**

 _Cabo, clemson y julio seguían buscando la roca de los sueños entre las tumbas del reino de los sueños, al lado de ellos había una construcción con forma de escuela no muy lejos de su posición actual_

 **Clemson:** este lugar debería llamarse el reino de las tumbas interminables, o el reino cementerio… le queda muy bien el nombre

 **Julio:** llevamos días buscando la tal roca de los sueños, y nomas no la encontramos, ¿cuánto más vamos a estar buscándola?

 **Clemson:** yo ya estoy cansado de buscar esa tal roca

 **Cabo:** no dejen de buscar esa roca, desde estar por algún lado, sigan buscándola… esa roca es la respuesta muchos de nuestros problemas

 **Julio:** oigan, ¿porque no buscamos en esa escuela?

 **Clemson:** si por qué no

 **Cabo:** mmm…, este lugar me causa escalofríos, ¿por qué será?

 **Julio:** no lo sé, pero ese lugar se me hace conocido

 **Cabo:** está bien, vamos pues…

 _Entonces cabo, julio y clemson se van a la escuela a ver si encontraban la roca de los sueños en ese lugar, luego al entrar adentro, cabo, julio y clemson deciden separarse para ver el lugar, en eso clemson entro en unos de los salones de clases de la escuela, cuando de repente escucha que la puerta se cierra sola, el lémur ve que fue eso, y ve a Alexander delante de la puerta_

 **Clemson:** Alexander, ¿QUE…?, que…, alegría verte

 **Alexander:** AAA…., me recuerdas…, supongo que también te cuerdas que…., ME MATASTE, ahora permíteme devolverte el favor

 **Clemson:** bueno, Alexander, ¿somos amigos que no?, por favor no me hagas daño… fue cabo… el tiene la culpa… el me obligo…

 **Alexander:** tranquilo, esto no te dolerá nada, TE DOLERA BASTANTE COMO NO TE LO IMAGINAS, VAN A PAGAR POR A VERME MATADO FISICAMENTE

 _En eso se escucha el grito de clemson, mientras tanto con el pingüino y el otro lémur, cabo al igual que julio no habían encontrado nada, luego de unos minutos se terminan encontrando de nuevo_

 **Cabo:** ¿encontraste algo?

 **Julio:** nada de nada, ¿y tú?

 **Cabo:** tampoco, parece que la roca de los sueños no está aquí

 **Julio:** oye, ¿has visto a clemson?, yo no lo he visto

 **Cabo:** mmmm…., no, no lo he visto

 **Alexander:** _(en frente de ellos)_ hola, ¿cómo han estado julio y cabo?

 **Julio:** pues yo bien, no me quejo, ¿y tú?

 **Alexander:** pues…, ME MATARON, NO, NO ESTOY BIEN

 _De repente julio cae al suelo bruscamente, comienza a desangrarse y luego repentinamente comenzaron a caerse sus exterminadades, julio entonces comienza a gritar de dolor, pareciera como si el lémur estuviera derritiéndose muy lenta y dolorosamente, pero después Alexander decide acabar ya con su sufrimiento y hace explotar a julio en mil pedazos, cubriendo al pingüino y a los alrededores del lugar con la sangre del pobre lémur_

 **Cabo:** JULIO…., NO….

 **Alexander:** cabo.., cabo…, cabo…, estas en mi territorio, ahora es mi turno de vengarme, pero sabes, tengo a un amiguito que te gustara conocerte

 _Entonces Alexander se mueve un poco y se logra ver que detrás de él, estaba nada menos y nada menos que el infame anti-cabo_

 **Anti-cabo:** hola cabo, ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos?

 **Cabo:** anti-cabo, IMPOSIBLE, tú no puedes estar aquí, YO TE DESTRUI

 **Anti-cabo:** si, pero nuestra batalla todavía no ha terminado

 **Alexander:** como acabas de ver cabo, tienes un grave problema, la pesadilla apenas está comenzando _(se ríe malvadamente)_

 **Cabo:** esto no puede estar pasando…, NO… ¿Por qué TENIA QUE PASARME ESTO?, NO LO PUEDO CREER… ¿Cómo PUDE COMETER UN ERROR TAN GRABE?, debí a verlo sabido antes de hacer una jugada en falso

 **Alexander:** ANTI-CABO, mátalo de una vez y termina con su sufrimiento

 **Anti-cabo:** será todo un placer matar a cabo, jefe

 **Cabo:** esto no ha terminado Alexander… me voy a vengar de ti

 **Alexander:** así, pues yo creo que no

 **Anti-cabo:** será mejor que comiences a correr cabo, porque quiero divertirme contigo, ANTES DE MATARTE… _(Se ríe malvadamente)_

 _Entonces cabo sale corriendo de anti-cabo y Alexander, termina entrando en el salón que había entrabo clemson antes, después cabo ve a clemson cercas de las ventanas todo ensangrentado, pero vivo al fin y al cabo_

 **Cabo:** clemson, ¿qué te paso?

 **Clemson:** Alexander, eso fue lo que paso…

 **Cabo:** que te hiso

 **Clemson:** no querrás saber

 **Cabo:** yo sé que no

 _Luego entra allí anti-cabo e intenta clavarle un cuchillo en la espalda de cabo, pero este logra esquivarlo a tiempo, pero en eso anti-cabo termina clavándole el cuchillo en la cabeza de clemson, matándolo definitivamente_

 **Anti-cabo:** no podrás escapar de mí todo el tiempo cabo

 **Cabo:** te vencí una vez, lo volveré a hacer

 **Anti-cabo:** la última vez no estaba preparado, ahora te voy a matar, cueste lo que me cueste, AHORA MUERE CABO…

 _Entonces anti-cabo le lanza el cuchillo a su rival, cabo se cubre con las sillas del lugar y después sale corriendo del salón, luego sale corriendo a todo lo que puede de aquella escuela sin toparse con Alexander_

 **Anti-cabo:** cobarde, pero al menos me lo deja muy difícil, eso es algo, pero ese cabo tiene los días contados

 **Alexander:** ANTI-CABO, ya no te diviertas con cabo, quiero que lo mates

 **Anti-cabo:** está bien jefe, lo que usted pida…

 **En el calabozo de Alexander**

 _Kowalski y Karen se encontraban encadenados de patas en el calabozo, junto con becky y stacy que estaban en la misma situación que ellos junto con otros prisioneros más que Alexander había atrapado con anterioridad_

 **Karen:** no puedo creer, no puede creer, no puedo creer que Lemuel nos haya hecho esto, ese traidor… y pensar que lo amaba… y creo que dije demasiado

 **Kowalski:** no, de hecho se te ve en el rostro cada vez que estas con él

 **Karen:** ¿enserio?, que horror…

 **Kowalski:** Lemuel nos traiciono, algo que creo es imposible de creer

 **Karen:** si, y nos tenía que dejar aquí, justo a ellas

 **Becky:** OYE…

 **Stacy:** para que sepas, ellas, tienen nombre

 **Karen:** A…., perdón, boba y tonta

 **Becky:** oye, ¿Cómo nos llamaste?

 **Stacy:** creo que nos acaba de insultar, me siento insultada, ¿NOS ACABA DE INSULTAR?, ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI

 **Karen:** a perdón… pendeja y más pendeja

 **Becky:** ¿Quién es más pendeja?

 **Stacy:** no lo sé, creo que es…

 **Kowalski:** ¿ustedes por que están aquí?

 **Becky:** porque según el nuevo decreto de Alexander…

 **Stacy:** todos los que fueron dormidos por Karen,son automáticamente prisiones de Alexander… si, gracias lobita tarada

 **Karen:** UPPS.., eso no lo sabía, y no soy una tarada

 **Kowalski:** un momento, Karen… ¿por que dormiste a becky y stacy?

 **Becky:** si, dile Karen

 **Stacy:** a ver si te atreves…

 **Karen:** bueno, este, fue un accidente

 **Kowalski:** un accidente, ¿cómo estuvo eso?

 **Karen:** bueno, pues…, que te digo

 **Becky:** NO, NO, QUE LO DIGA BIEN

 **Stacy:** que accidente ni que nada, fue más a apropósito que la muerte de…

 **Kowalski:** esperen un segundo, Karen… ¿a quién más dormiste?

 **Karen:** pues al demente x

 **Kowalski:** no puede ser, no me digan que también es un prisionero

 **Becky:** no, la verdad no

 **Stacy:** de hecho, es la mano derecha de Alexander

 **Kowalski:** no puede ser, esto es grave, muy grave, pero bueno, parece que ya no nos queda más que rendirnos…

 **Karen:** un momento, ahora que me acuerdo, deje dormidos a tres lobos

 _Entonces los mismo lobos que Karen había dormido con anterioridad aparecieron en la celda de al lado acabándose la comida que tenían en sus celdas, no era mucha… por lo que se terminaron sin llenar sus estómagos_

 **Lobo 1:** oigan, otra vez se acabaron la comida, NO ES JUSTO

 **Lobo 3:** ¿Qué yo qué?, TU FUISTE EL QUE SE ACABO TODA LA COMIDA

 **Lobo 2:** no, ustedes dos fueron los que se acabaron la comida

 **Lobo 3:** mírenme, estoy más desnutrido que un perro callejero

 **Lobo 2:** hay si tu, YO NO HE COMIDO LO SUFICIENTE

 **Lobo 1:** hasta los dos, yo tampoco he comido mucho y el hambre ya nos está afectando el cerebro, debemos ser razonables con la comida…

 _Luego los tres lobo comenzaron a golpearse por la falta de comida_

 **Mientras tanto con Lemuel**

 _Lemuel estaba frente a la roca de los sueños, cuando de repente le llega Alexander y lo hace retrocedes instantáneamente, además de que se pone entre Lemuel y la roca de los sueños_

 **Lemuel:** Alexander…

 **Alexander:** Lemuel, no creí que pudieses llegas hasta acá tu solo

 **Lemuel:** parece que por fin llego la batalla final entre tú y yo

 **Alexander:** la verdad, también creo lo mismo, finalmente veremos quien es más superior ahora mismo

 **Lemuel:** estoy tan cercas de la victoria, no me rendiré ahora…

 **Alexander:** por fin llego este momento, finalmente después de todo este tiempo, pensé que nunca llegaría esta batalla, pero bueno, ahora debes saber, AQUÍ SOY MAS PODEROSO DE LO QUE TE IMAGINAS

 **Lemuel:** tú deberías saber que aun tengo la espada del infinito en mi poder

 **Alexander:** no creo que eso te ayude mucho, pero bueno… ahora tengo las espadas del poder y la roca electromagnetismo, ahora que te llego tu fin

 **Alexander y Lemuel:** finalmente llego el momento del Lemuel vs Alexander, Lemuel, Alexander, ¿QUIEN GANARA….?

 _ **Continuara….**_

Lemmy los abandona

Cabo se topa con problemas (muere clemson)

Karen y Kowalski se topan consigo mismos


	13. La gran batalla: Lemuel vs Alexander

**_ATENCIÓN: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN_** ** _: COMO VEO QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO ESTA TAN ABANDONADA COMO CREÍA Y COMO ME ENTRARON GANAS DE CONTINUARLA, PUES HE DECIDIDO TERMINAR DE UNA VEZ Y POR TODAS CON ESTA HISTORIAS, ESPERO QUE ESPEREN EL GRAN FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, XD._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: SI NO LES GUSTA VER A SUS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS SER MALTRATADOS O ASESINADOS PUES NO LEAN ESTO (CREOQ UE ESTO DEBÍ PONER DESDE LA PRIMERA NOTA, XD)_**

 ** _RECORDATORIO: VAMOS.. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, YA SABEN QUE ALEXANDER VA POR USTEDES SI NO LOS DEJAN, XD._**

* * *

 **En el reino de los sueños**

 _Lemuel y Alexander comenzaron a pelear, el lémur poseía sus increíbles espadas del poder que junto con la roca del electromagnetismo le otorgaban un poder increíble, Alexander enseguida se apresuro a usar todo su poder en un rápido y devastador ataque de rayos que saco de sus espadas del poder con solo agitarlas un poco, Lemuel sin muchas preocupaciones coloca enfrente de él su espada del infinito el cual cancelo el ataque que su adversario le había mandado para acabar con el de una forma rápida, cosa que nunca paso, el tejón con solo agitar su espada del infinito pudo lograr un poderosos ataque que Alexander n dudo en esquivar, el ataque que Lemuel había provocado termina estrellándose contra una gigantesca roca la cual al instante fue destruida completamente por el ya mencionado devastador ataque que el tejón había provocado con su espada del infinito._

 **Lemuel:** no lo esperaba de otra forma, ¿Qué te pasa Alexander, acaso tus poderes se van debilitado?, me has mucha lastima

 **Alexander:** solo estoy calentando tejón, no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya, te voy a derrotar ahora mismo sin duda alguna

 _Sin perder más tiempo el lémur volvió a lanzar todo los rayos que podía, pero simplemente Lemuel los destruía con su espada del infinito, después Alexander intento otra cosa, comenzó a levantar grades trozos de metal y otros de menos tamaño pero muy afilados, el lémur los arrojo sobre su rival con la intención de acabarlo definitivamente, pero tal fue la sorpresa del Alexander al ver que Lemuel lograba esquivar todos los bloques gigantes de metal que su adversario le había arrojado sobre este, además de que lograba al mismo tiempo bloquear con su espada del infinito los trozos pequeños y afilados de metal que su contrincante le había arrojado con la intención de terminar con la batalla lo más rápido posible, cosa que al parecer no va a ocurrir, la pelea se estaba alargando lo que ocasionaba enojo sobre el lémur que trataba de impedirlo a toda cosa, pero la cosa no sería tan sencilla como se lo imaginaba, Alexander finalmente comprendió que esta sería la batalla más larga y difícil que nunca antes había tenido en años._

 **Alexander:** no lo puedo creer, ¿Por qué no te puedo ganar tan fácilmente?

 **Lemuel:** ¿y que estabas esperando?, yo soy más fuerte que tú en todos los aspectos, espero que estés preparado para la más grande batalla de tu vida

 _Repentinamente comenzó a apoderarse de Alexander una rabia increíble por no poderle ganar a Lemuel, entonces el lémur sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo al ataque contra el tejón que se encontraba listo para la batalla, Alexander al instante comenzó a atacar a su oponente con sus dos espadas del poder lo mas rápido y fuerte que podía, Lemuel sin desesperarse comenzó a bloquear con su espada del infinito todos los ataques con espada que su adversario le estaba proporcionando con mucha desesperación, ya la desesperación había entrado por completo en la mente de Alexander que no podía creer el hecho de que no pudiera ganarle al tejón, finalmente Lemuel noto la inestabilidad emocional de su rival, entonces a las más mínima desconcentración de su contrincante el tejón aprovecho para atacar con su espada del infinito, Alexander a penas pudo bloquear el feroz ataque que su adversario le dio en ese preciso momento, el lémur tuvo que utilizar sus dos espada del poder para poder resistir el devastador ataque de la espada del infinito que fue tal que pudo mover a Alexander varios centímetros en el suelo a pesar de estar bien parado en el piso, la onda de choque provocada por dicho ataque fue tal que pudo mover varias rocas a la redonda y se podía notar el radio de devastación a simple vista._

 **Lemuel:** interesante, pudiste resistir el poderoso ataque de la espada del infinito, así, se me olvidaba que tú eres de los pocos que pueden enfrentarme y resistir mi inigualable poder, espero que estés preparado

 **Alexander:** no me subestimes, yo puedo ganarte y te lo demostrare

 _Nuevamente Lemuel y Alexander volvieron a pelear con sus poderosas espadas en esta feroz batalla que pareciera que duraría mucho tiempo._

 **En el calabozo de Alexander**

 _Kowalski, Karen, becky y stacy seguían encadenados en la prisión del malvado lémur y tal pareciera que seria imposible escapar de ese lugar._

 **Kowalski:** es inútil, ya lo he pensado bastante y he llegado una conclusión, es imposible escapar de este lugar, estamos encadenados, este lugar está bien vigilado, además de que toda esta gran prisión está llena de trampas mortales, se me hace que de aquí no podremos movernos

 **Becky:** ¿Cómo de que no?, debe a ver algo mas, este no puede ser el fin

 **Stacy:** si, piensa otra vez Kowalski, confiamos en ti, se que tu puedes hacerlo

 **Kowalski:** un momento, como no lo pensé antes, lo tengo, pero antes, Karen necesito que me conteste algo muy importante

 **Karen:** ¿si Kowalski qué es lo que pasa?, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

 **Kowalski:** antes habías dicho que durante dormimos nuestro subconsciente despierta en el reino de los sueños, ¿no es verdad?

 **Karen:** así es Kowalski, ¿en que estas pensando?

 **Kowalski:** ¿Por qué se me estaba olvidando ese pequeño detalle, nosotros nos encontramos en el reino de los sueños físicamente, lo que significa que…

 **Karen:** no lo puedo creer, Kowalski eres un gran genio

 **Becky:** ¿pero qué?, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?, que alguien me explique qué es lo que está pasando aquí, que no lo entiendo

 **Stacy:** si, déjense de misterios y cuéntenos la gran idea de Kowalski

 **Kowalski:** yo y Karen nos encontramos en el reino de los sueños físicamente, lo que significa que si nos dormimos, despertaremos en el reino de los sueños libres del calabozo de Alexander, aunque hay un gran problema, debemos dormirnos y al parecer yo no tengo sueño

 **Karen:** no te preocupes Kowalski, los guardianes de los sueños podemos dormirnos sin tener sueño, es una de nuestras muchas habilidades, observen

 _Entonces Karen cerró los ojos y al instante se quedo completamente dormida._

 **Karen:** observen, ahora me encuentro afuera de la celda

 _Enseguida comenzó a gormarse una Karen fuera de la celda de donde se encontraban encadenados Kowalski, stacy, becky y la Karen física._

 **Becky:** increíble, eso es muy impresionante, me gustaría hacer eso

 **Stacy:** vamos Karen, todos confiamos en ti, se que nos puedes sacar de este horrible lugar, vamos Karen, si se puede, si se puede, si se puede

 **Kowalski:** excelente, ahora solo tienes que ir por la llave y abrir la cerradura

 **Karen:** está bien, pero y ahora, ¿en donde se encontrara la llave de esta celda?, ¿alguna idea Kowalski?

 **Kowalski:** de seguro el oficial X la tendrá en su oficina, ve y búscala

 **Karen:** de acuerdo, nomas no se mueven a de aquí

 **Kowalski:** como si pudiéramos hacer eso…

 _Luego Karen fue en busca de la oficina del oficinal X, la prisión era muy grande y en veces estaba llena de trampas, pero por suerte la loba no se encontró con muchas de esas letales trampas mortales._

 **En la oficina del oficinal X**

 _Finalmente Karen puedo encontrar la oficina del oficinal X, no era muy pequeña, solo tenía una puerta y una pequeña ventana que mostraba el patio, además de un escritorio y una silla a en la que el oficial X se encontraba sentado y concentrado en resolver un crucigrama._

 **Oficinal X:** pero que crucigrama tan más difícil, necesitare más concentración

 _La loba se apresuro a entrar la oficina del oficinal X tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, Karen comenzó a divisar la llave de la celda en la que se encontraban encadenados sus amigos, luego de unos segundos pudo encontrar la llave, estaba colgando de un llavero detenido por un clavo pegado a la pared, la loba asomo un poco la cabeza y desde abajo del escritorio pudo notar al oficinal X que se encontraba muy entretenido tratando de resolver su complicado crucigrama, entonces Karen aprovecho que el oficinal X se encontraba distraído por el crucigrama y sin hacer el mayor ruido posible se apresuro a sacar las llaves del llavero pegado a la pared, luego de unos intensos segundos de inquietud, la loba pudo obtener las llaves que liberaría a Kowalski, Becky y Stacy, enseguida Karen salió de la oficina del oficial X al igual que como entro, sin hacer el menos ruido posible para después liberar al pingüino a las dos tejones que se encontraban encerrados en el calabozo de Alexander._

 **En el calabozo de Alexander**

 _La loba finalmente llego al lugar en donde se encontraban encadenados sus tres amigos, entonces sin perder tiempo abre dicha celda para liberarlos._

 **Kowalski:** sabía que podías Karen, confiábamos en ti

 **Becky:** ¿Cómo que te tardaste un poco no crees?

 **Stacy:** si, no pensamos que te tardarías mucho

 **Karen:** lo siento, es que el demente X estaba en la misma habitación en la que se encontraban las llaves para abrir la celda en donde se encontraban

 _Entonces Karen, Kowalski, becky y stacy salieron a toda velocidad de ese horrible lugar, y tratando de evitar las trampas del lugar a toda costa._

 **En el reino de los sueños**

 _Cabo seguir tratando de escapar de anti-cabo, pero por más que intento el pobre de cabo podía escapar de su contraparte que quería matarlo._

 **Anti-cabo:** ríndete cabo no podrás escapar de mí, ven y acepta tu destino

 **Cabo:** jamás, no me rendiré sin antes pelear

 _Entonces los dos pingüinos entraron a la parte del reino de los sueños en el cual todos los sueños de los soñadores del mundo físico se conectaban, en aquel extraño lugar se podía notar una serie de puertas conectadas por un único pasillo interminable, arriba de cada puerta se podía apreciar el nombre de cada soñador y cada una de las puertas era una entrada directa al sueño de cada soñador, aunque para que la puerta se pudiera abrir el soñador tenía que estar profundamente dormido y soñando algo, entonces cabo intento entrar en alguna de esas puertas, pero al parecer todas las puertas que intentaba abrir se encontraban cerradas, anti-cabo cada vez se estaba acercando a su víctima, cabo al ver esto comenzó a deslizarse de panza por el largo pasillo sin terminable del reino de los sueños, finalmente cabo llega a la parte en la que encontraba los nombres de los habitaciones del zoológico de central park, el cual por suerte o por desgracia la mayoría de las puertas se encontraban abiertas, finalmente cabo logra abrir una de esas puertas y entra al sueño de Roger._

 **En el sueño de Roger**

 _Cabo se encontraba arriba de un enorme acantilado, entonces el pingüino comenzó a contemplar un enorme pantano, el cual vio hacia el horizonte y al parecer era interminable, enseguida anti-cabo también entro al sueño de Roger, en ese preciso instante cabo decide saltar del gran acantilado y probar suerte mientras que anti-cabo solo miraba la gran hazaña del su víctima._

 **Anti-cabo:** genial cabo, que ganas de hacer mi trabajo más difícil

 _Cabo después de una larga caída finalmente llega al suelo del gran pantano, era casi en su totalidad una masa de agua llena de lobo y vegetación, había una escasas pequeñas islas donde era el único lugar en el que se podía encontrar tierra firme, repentinamente un conjunto de vegetación comenzó a elevarse a las espalda del pingüino, entonces cabo decide voltearse y observa a una extraña criatura de lobo y vegetación que parecía muy hostil, enseguida a la extraña criatura le salieron dos ojos que lo primero que vieron fue el cuchillo que cabo estaba sosteniendo con su aleta derecha, repentinamente la extraña criatura soltó un fuerte y aterrador grito para después caer abruptamente y de espaldas hacia el agua del pantano._

 **Roger:** por favor no me lastimes…

 **Cabo:** Roger, soy yo, cabo

 **Roger:** ¿cabo?, así es cierto, ¿Qué haces en medio de este enorme pantano?, pensé que a los pingüinos les gustaba el frio

 **Cabo:** no Roger, estas soñando, este es un sueño, este es el sueño, este es tu sueño, necesito salir rápido de aquí, ¿pero cómo?

 _De repente aparece anti-cabo arrojando unas poderosas bombas hacia Cabo, el pingüino logra escapar pero el pobre del cocodrilo no tuvo tanta suerte, ya que Roger termina siendo explotado por las bombas arrojadas por anti-cabo, el cocodrilo termina con el estomago destrozado._

 **En el sueño de Pinky**

 _Cabo logra escapar hacia el sueño de Pinky el cual estaba soñando que se encontraba en un enorme lago con altas concentraciones de sal y lleno de su alimento favorito el cual se encontraba comiendo todo lo que podía._

 **Pinky:** que grandioso es cuando no te falta el alimento

 **Cabo:** Bien, ¿y ahora en que sueño termine?

 **Pinky:** oye pingüino, saca tus apestosas patas de mi fuente de comida

 **Cabo:** creo que termine en el sueño de pinky, bein, creo que mejor me voy a otro sueño, espero poder despistar a anti-cabo

 _Entonces repentinamente aparece una puerta enfrente de cabo y el pingüino entra a dicha puerta sin pensárselo dos veces, enseguida aparece anti-cabo en el sueño de Pinky con la esperanza de poder encontrarlo._

 **Pinky:** eso pingüino, vete, todos los pingüinos son iguales, un momento, se va uno y llega otro, y tu largarte de mi comida, es solo mía

 **Anti-cabo:** pero que descortés soy verdad…

 _Después anti-cabo saca una espada y decapita despiadadamente al flamenco, luego anti-cabo se va del sueño de Pinky mientras la sangre del flamenco manchada de un color rojo el agua del lago._

 **En el sueño de Randy**

 _El pingüino llega al sueño de la oveja, en eso cabo se da cuenta que se encontraba en una peluquería, vuelve a observar y se da cuenta que Randy se encontraba amarrado a una silla enfrente de un espejo, la ojera estaba toda desesperada intentando escapar del lugar pero sin conseguir nada de nada._

 **Randy:** no, no, por favor, no, no corten mi hermosa lana

 **Cabo:** bien, tal vez anti-cabo no me encuentre aquí

 _Repentinamente aparece anti-cabo con una máquina para cortar el cabello y en cuestión de segundos deja sin su preciada lana al pobre de Randy que comenzó a gritar de desesperación lo más fuerte que podía._

 **Randy:** no, no, no, mi hermosa lana, pagaras por esto pingüino

 **Anti-cabo:** hay si como no, mejor dicho, tú me pagas a mí o no es así cabo

 _Entonces anti-cabo comenzó a enrollar alrededor de Randy un alambre de oro para después conectarlo a una corriente de alto voltaje, enseguida Randy comenzó a electrocutarse y su piel comenzó a tornarse un color negro._

 **Cabo:** ¿pero qué te pasa?, estas matando a animales inocentes

 **Anti-cabo:** ¿inocentes?, cabo, cabo, cabo, jamás lo comprenderás…

 _Luego anti-cabo abre otra puerta que conducía hacia otro sueño de un animal del zoológico de central park y va hacia dicho sueño, cabo no tardo en seguirlo ya que ahora trataría de que no matara a otro animal inocente._

 **En el reino de los sueños**

 _Lemuel y Alexander seguían luchando ferozmente el uno con el otro, a pesar de que ambos luchaban con todas sus fuerzas aun no se podía declarar prematuramente a un ganador los dos parecían poseer fuerzas imparables. Pero la batalla ya se había alargado lo suficiente, se le odia notar a uno de ellos que la duración de la batalla ya estaba haciendo sus efectos, se trataba de Alexander que desde un principio trato de terminar rápidamente con el combate, cosa que Lemuel nunca lo permitió, ahora el lémur se encontraba agotando todas sus fuerzas muy rápidamente, mientras que el tejón que aunque se encontraba cansado, aun podía seguir luchando como si nada._

 **Lemuel:** ¿Qué te pasa Alexander?, acaso ya te cansaste

 **Alexander:** todavía no has visto toda mi fuerza, ahora siente toda mi furia

 _Entonces Alexander combino todas sus fuerzas en un feroz ataque final con la intensión de terminar de una vez con esa gran batalla, utilizando con todas sus fuerzas sus dos espadas del poder, atacando hacia los lados con su magnetismo lanzándole a su oponente afilados trozos de metal y desde a las alturas finalizando con su poder de controlar la electricidad utilizando grandes y poderosos rayos que viajaban hacia a la velocidad de la luz hacia el tejón, si que parecía un ataque amenazador, pero Lemuel también tenía sus trucos, formo un campo de fuerza protector alrededor de él para cubrirse de todos los ataques que su agresor le había mandado, Lemuel había salido ileso de tan impresionante ataque, dejando completamente perplejo a Alexander._

 **Alexander:** me obligas a usar el poder total de la roca del infinito

 **Lemuel:** pues venga entonces, no te tengo miedo

 _De repente Alexander comenzó a crear un poderoso rayo devastador utilizando todas sus fuerzas que lanzo hacia el tejón, mas sin embargo Lemuel con solo agitar un poco su espada del infinito pudo crear una poderosa e increíble onda de choque, al instante la poderosa onda de choque atravesó sin ningún problema el rayo devastador que el lémur había provocado, Alexander tuvo que cubrirse ya que la onda de choque proveniente de la espada del infinit9o era tal que ni su devastador rayo pudo destruirlo._

 **Lemuel:** esperaba que con eso fuera tu final

 **Alexander:** no puede ser, tu poder es increíble, ¿Cómo puede ser?

 **Lemuel:** es el poder de la espada del infinito, me ha otorgado un poder inalcanzable, tú nunca pobras igualar el poder de la espada del infinito

 **Alexander:** no importa, jamás dejare de lugar

 **Lemuel:** deberías rendirte, esta batalla ya la tengo ganada

 _Entonces ambas fuerzas volvieron a colisionarse pero esta vez Alexander ya estaba más que derrota, Lemuel solo tuvo que golpear ambos brazos del lémur para este soltara sus espada del poder, de repente Alexander cae agotado de rodillas frente al tejón._

 **Lemuel:** te dije que te ganaría

 **Alexander:** lo que tengas que hacer, hazlo rápido

 **Lemuel:** como quieras…

 _Enseguida Lemuel con ayuda de sus espada del infinito corto el cuerpo de Alexander en cuestión de segundos, finalmente el lémur termina decapitado._

 **Lemuel:** hasta nunca Alexander…

 _Luego Lemuel toma la roca de los sueños y pide su deseo._

 **Lemuel:** deseo que Alexander deje de existir en todos los universos

 _Esto significo el fin de Alexander al parecer para siempre._

 **Continuara.**

* * *

 ** _NOTA INICIAL: ¿ALEXANDER DEJO DE EXISTIR?, ¿CABO PODRÁ DETENER A ANTI-CABO?, ¿KOWALSKI, KAREN,BECKY Y STACY LOGRARAN SALIR DEL CALABOZO DE ALEXANDER CON VIDA?, ¿COMO SERA EL GRAN DESENLACE DE ESTA GRAN Y GENIAL HISTORIA?, TODO ESTO Y MAS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA INCREÍBLE HISTORIA._**

 ** _NOTA: JAMAS ME IMAGINE QUE ESTE FANFIC TUVIERA TANTO ÉXITO, QUIZÁS SI SIGUE ASÍ ESTA HISTORIA LLEGUE MUY LEJOS._**

 ** _NOTA FINAL: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIEN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), UNA MAS EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	14. Un escape de en sueños

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen

* * *

En la prisión del reino de lo sueños. Karen, Kowalski, Becky y Stacy lograron escapar de su celda pero aún no están fuera de peligro porque el oficinal X ha descubierto que han escapado y el hecho de que todo el lugar está lleno de trampas tampoco ayuda mucho que digamos. En eso pasan por una celda extraña apartadas de toda las demás y que contenía en su interior a un misterioso zorro.

—¿Maestro? ¿es usted?— Preguntó la loba al notar la presencia del extraño ser detrás de los barrotes de acero.

—Asi es Karen—Respondió el zorro encadenado a las paredes de la celda.

—¿Que le han hecho?—Karen no entendía cómo es posible que su maestro se encontrara en ese estado tan reprochable.

—Alexander... el me puso aquí en cuanto tuvo una oportunidad para hacerlo— Respondió con mucha frustración en sus palabras.

—¿y Lemuel lo permitió?— Cuestiona la loba la participación del tejón en esto.

—Nos traiciono— Sentenció el misterioso zorro.

—Entiendo— Fue lo que dijo Karen.

De repente el oficial X llegó a la celda en donde se localizan los lobos que karen había dormido con anterioridad para hacerles un trato que no podrán rechazar.

—Entonces que ¿aceptan?— Preguntó finalmente el oficial X luego de explicar el trato.

—Pues a mi me parece bien— Respondió uno de los lobos.

—Así podremos vengarnos de esa loba zorra— Le agrego otro lobo.

—Aceptamos los términos oficinal X— Por fin accedió el líder de los lobos.

—Excelente— Agregó el humano.

Por mientras en la celda del misterioso zorro. Karen seguía intentando sin éxito abrir la celda de su maestro pero todo era inútil, a Kowalski no se le ocurría forma de ayudar además que Becky y Stacy son más bien estorbo más que una ayuda.

—Es inútil Karen estoy atrapado— El zorro encadenado desanimo mucho con sus palabras.

—Pero y entonces ¿cómo lo vamos a liberar?—Pregunto incrédula la guardiana de los sueños al no creerse las palabras de su maestro.

—Sencillos ya que aun no alcanzaste todo tu potencial, Alexander me detuvo antes de que pudiera seguir con tu entrenamiento por lo que está incompleto, ¡pero ahora es tiempo de tu elección final! y liberar todo tu poder— Sentenció el misterioso zorro.

—¿Enserio? ¿de que se trata maestro?— Interrogó la fascinada loba.

—La espada del honor— Agregó el maestro zorro.

—¿y qué es lo que tengo que hacer?— Preguntó impaciente la guardiana de los sueños.

—Concéntrate muy bien y materializa frente a ti todo tu poder— Fue lo que dijo el maestro de los guardianes de los sueños.

Entonces Karen cerró los ojos y levantando una de sus patas delanteras al frente empezó a concentrarse más que pudo hasta que a los siguientes segundo empezó a surgir una luz enfrente de ella que posteriormente se materializó en la mencionada espada.

—No lo puedo creer... es la espada del honor— Fue lo que dijo Karen impresionada de haber obtenido la legendaria espada.

—Yo soy Foxmagic y desde este momento yo te nombro como la guardiana legendaria de los sueños— Hablo el maestro de los sueños.

—Perfecto se lo que tengo que hacer— Agregó la ahora guardiana legendaria de los sueños.

Enseguida Karen con solo mover un poco su espada provocó una poderosa onda de choque que destruye como si no fuera absolutamente nada los barrotes de la celda de Foxmagic y con una facilidad tremenda cortó las cadenas que mantenían preso al maestro de los guardianes de los sueños.

Que bien se siente ser libre— Dijo Foxmagic una vez se liberó de sus cadenas.

En eso Foxmagic con sus poderes telequinéticos hace flotar hasta su pata delantera su cetro mágico que Alexander guardo bajo llave pero la cerradura fue destruida por la increíble espada del honor.

—Bueno me alegra que lo hayamos liberamos pero por si ya se les olvido estamos en medio de un escape de esta prisión de las pesadillas— Aviso el desesperado Kowalski que veía a los lobos yendo hacia ellos.

Karen, Kowalski, Becky, Stacy y ahora el agregado Foxmagic empezaron a correr por los pasillos de la prisión de las pesadillas, como su nombre lo indica es difícil salir de allí por las numeras trampas que hay y estuvieron a punto de caer en una de ellas.

—Increíble este lugar está lleno de trampas—Comentó Becky.

—Ni que lo digas— Agregó Stacy.

—Eso estuvo cercas— Kowalski ve los dardos envenenados que casi les da y terminaron clavados en la pared.

—Si... este lugar es peligroso asi que tengan cuidado y si no fuera porque están con el maestro de los sueños y la guardiana legendaria de los sueños ustedes no durarán ni un minuto aquí— Alardeo Karen de su nuevo estatus de guardiana legendaria de los sueños.

—Aunque técnicamente es cierto tampoco hay que presumir— Regaño Foxmagic a su alumna.

—Lo siento maestro—La loba se disculpó.

—bueno ya no importa solo hay que seguir— Fue lo que dijo el maestro zorro.

Repentinamente al final de ese largo pasillo aparecieron los 3 lobos que karen había dormido anteriormente. La guardiana legendaria de los sueños no lo dudo en lo más mínimo y utilizando su espada del honor crea una poderosa onda de choque que eliminar por completo a uno de los lobos cortándolo por la mitad, cayendo al suelo dejando un charco de sangre y teniendo sus sesos al descubierto porque lo habían cortado de entrepierna a la cabeza. Además que su maestro también decidió ayudarla por lo que proveniente de su cetro místico que es su principalmente hace surgir una intensa luz que es disparada hacia otro lobo que terminó completamente destruido hasta reducirlo a tan solo un montículo de carne por dicho ataque quedando solo el líder de los lobos por derrotar.

—¡Desgraciados pagarán por lo que le hicieron a mis compañeros!— Gritó de la desesperación el líder de los 3 lobos.

Entonces este lobo empezó a aullar y acto seguido empezó a surgir una increíble armadura de metal acompañadas de afiladas garras igualmente de dicho elemento que lo hacían notar muy intimidante a más no poder con ese aspecto amenazante.

—Esto no se ve todo los días— Comentó Becky.

—Ni que lo digas hermanas— Agregó Stacy.

—Esto se ve mal— Retrocede un poco pero una pared móvil detiene su paso— Rayo me olvide de las trampas— Dijo kowalski.

—No se preocupen yo ahorita me encargo de este presumido— Alardeo la presumida Karen.

Rápidamente la loba no tarda en utilizar su espada del honor para aniquilar de una vez por toda ese molesto enemigo pero el lobo con solo poner su pata metálica enfrente de él fue más que suficiente para detener la poderosa onda de choque de la espada de la guardiana legendaria de los sueños.

—¿eso es todo tu poder? por favor no me hagas reir— Fue la respuesta que dio el amenazante lobo metálico.

—Vayanse— Sentenció el maestro de los guardianes de los sueños sin titubear.

—Pero maestro— Karen no quería dejar a su maestro pelear solo.

—Es una orden ¡solo vayanse ya!— Ordenó Foxmagic con mucha determinación en sus palabras.

Karen no tuvo más opción que obedecer a su maestro y junto con Kowalski, becky y stacy se retiraron a buscar la salida por el otro lado mientras que Foxmagic se quedaba a pelear con el líder de los lobos que ahora parecía estar manifestando un poder del que hay que tener cuidado.

—A mi no me engañas Alexander, se siente la ausencia de un guardián del sueño cuando deja de existir, a pesar de que tu existencia fue borrada por la roca de los sueños tu esencia se rehúsa a desaparecer y eso es algo que no puedo permitir en lo más mínimo— Comentó el zorro poniéndose en posición de combate.

—No me asustas anciano voy a acabar contigo cueste lo que cueste— El líder de los lobos también hace lo propio.

—Eso lo quiero ver... ven y demuéstralo— Foxmagic intento una provocación hacia su enemigo.

En el sueño de Mason. Cabo había logrado entrar al sueño del chimpancé, un lugar poco iluminado de un elegante edificio, el pingüino finalmente pudo dar con el paradero de Mason que se encontraba tomando té bajo la luz de una tenue lámpara y con su peculiar sombrero formar puesto en la cabeza.

—¡Pingüino! ¿pero qué es lo que haces en mi sueño?—

—No hay tiempo para explicar Masón pero hay un asesino que quiere matarte y yo vengo a evitarlo— Explicó rápidamente el alterado pingüino.

—¿Estás seguro? pareces alterado— Observó el chimpancé.

—¡Estoy bien!— Cabo grito de la frustración

—Bueno pues ¿y qué es lo que sugieres?— Preguntó amablemente Mason

—Escaparemos a otro sueño así lo despistamos— Explicó el pingüino su plan.

—¿A quien?— Interrogó el chimpancé al confundido.

—¡Eso no importa!— Cabo comenzó a irritarse fácilmente.

De repente aparece una puerta enfrente del pingüino y el chimpancé y ambos lo atravesaron para ir directo a otro sueño. Una vez al otro lado de la puerta aparecieron arriba de una viga de un edificio en plena construcción a mitad de la noche, hacía mucho viento pero ni rastros de anti-cabo cuando repentinamente el pingüino empezó a tener un extraño resentimiento.

—Aquí no hay nada Cabo— Comentó Masón sin entender muy bien la situación

—¡No! anti-cabo esta cercas... ¡sal ya atacar cobarde!— Gritó cabo tratando de sonar intimidante.

Entonces apareció anti-cabo al otro lado de la viga disparando un arma de fuego que apenas el pingüino inocente pudo esquivar junto con Mason, en eso el anti-cabo empezó a acercarse lentamente ante sus 2 víctimas que no tenían muchas posibilidades de escapar, anti-cabo dispara nuevamente pero esta vez cabo hizo aparecer su armadura de combate para con ella logra interceptar la bala del agresor y salir ileso de eso.

—Pero que molesto eres cabo deberías rendirte de una vez— Habló anti-cabo entre carcajadas.

—¡Jamás! — Respondió Cabo con mucha determinación.

Despues cabo empezó a atacar a su enemigo disparando proyectiles desde su armadura de combate pero este los esquiva con mucha facilidad, entonces cabo se acercó de golpe ante su adversario para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con él pero este seguía esquivando todo sus golpes como si nada y esto no le causó gracia a cabo que ha estas alturas quería la destrucción de su contraparte malvada pero nomas no lo conseguía. De repente cabo se distraje y anti-cabo aprovechó para atacar con una patada y mandarlo al vacío pero debido a los cohetes incorporados que tiene cabo en su armadura de combate logró volar saliendo de peligro alguno y para después regresar a arriba para seguir combatiendo.

—No lograras derrotarme si te desconcentras— Comentó ant-cabo con una siniestra sonrisa.

—¿Ese es todo tu poder?— Cabo volaba enfrente de su enemigo.

— Te sugiero que no me subestimes cabo— Fue la respuesta que io anti-cabo.

Enseguida la pistola que tenía anti cabo se transformó instantáneamente en una temible escopeta que no dudo en usar para agredir a su enemigo, cabo empieza a volar por toda la estructura del edificio de construcción para esquivar las balas de la poderosa escopeta que disparaba su adversario sin parar, una vez que se le acabaron las balas cabo atacó con un poderosos rayo láser que hizo que su enemigo saltará al vacío para poder salir vivo de ese devastador ataque que destruyó gran parte de la vga en la que anteriormente se encontraba parado tranquilamente disparando y en plena caída a anti-cabo le sale su propia armadura de combate.

—No eres el único con trucos cabo— Comentó anti-cabo volando enfrente de su enemigo.

—Haz lo que quieras igual te voy a derrotar cueste lo que cueste— Hablo cabo ante los comentarios de su similar malvado.

Entonces ambos pingüino dispararon todo su arsenal que tenían en sus respectivas armaduras mientras que su adversario esquivaba las municiones de su agresor, las balas perdidas hicieron que el armazón de metal se debilitara hasta el punto de colapsar descolocando a ambos pingüinos que apenas tuvieron tiempo de esquivar ese inesperado percance pero el susto no se los quita nadie y además Masón cayó desde lo alto hasta caer en una puerta que lo llevó a otro sueño mientras que cabo no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlo al mencionado sueño.

Mason llegó hasta el sueño de Bada el cual consiste en una función especial de los lunacornios patinando en el hielo. Bada está feliz por ver el espectáculo en vivo sin que nadie lo moleste de su caricatura favorita vestido ridículamente para la ocasión, en eso le llega Masón y también se queda a ver el espectáculo.

—Hola mi sangre y ¿que es lo que estás haciendo tú aquí? pensé que esta función era privada— Bada se impresionó de ver al chimpancé estar en esta función privada.

—¡Cabo se volvió completamente loco debemos escapar de él!— Gritó Masón de la desesperación.

—¿Por qué? si es divertido jugar con ustedes— Anti-cabo hizo acto de presencia.

—Hay no demasiado tarde— El chimpancé se desespero por ver a anti-cab enfrente.

—Saben que cambie de opinión y mejor acabemos con esto antes de que llegue el molesto de cabo a hacer de sus locuras heroicas— Habló anti-cabo con un cuchillo en la aleta.

—¡Corre por tu vida Bada!— Aconsejo Masón antes de darse a la fuga a toda velocidad.

—¿Pero porque? si solo se trata del adorable de cabo— El gorila no sospechaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Repentinamente Anti-cabo le arroja el cuchillo a su víctima justo en la vena carótida haciendo que el gorila comienza a desangrarse rápidamente, entonces el pingüino asesino le sacó del cuello el cuchillo haciendo que la sangre saliera a chorros de este, luego cortó su tórax junto con su ridícula camisa de los lunacornios para después proseguir con abrirlo y apuñalar todos sus órganos antes de que bada muriera por la gran pérdida de sangre.

—Perfecto ya solo me falta el escurridizo chimpancé— Fue lo que dijo el malvado pingüino.

Sorpresivamente aparece Cabo en su armadura de metal para golpear fuertemente a su contraparte malvada y mandarlo de golpe hasta la pista de hielo donde se pegó fuertemente contra la pista de hielo donde patinaban los actores de la función hasta ese momento con tranquilidad pero enseguida de la conmoción comenzaron a patinar por sus vidas. En eso Cabo sale volando desde las gradas para aterrizar epicamente en el hielo agrietandose por completo.

—¿Cuando entenderás que el que tiene que estar asustado eres tú cabo?— Habló el pingüino asesino.

Entonces los altavoces que estaban colocados en el techo del escenario cayeron hasta aterrizar en cabo que no recibió mucho daño porque traía puesta su armadura de combate, en eso el pingüino bueno sale de la seguridad de su traje de metal para luego arrojarlo contra su enemigo, lo que anti-cabo no sabía era que su adversario había activado la autodestruccion de la armadura de combate por lo que cuando terminó la cuenta regresiva a este lo tomó por sorpresa y la fuerza del impacto hace que se golpeó fuertemente contra el muro que separaba a los espectadores del escenario.

—Felicidades cabo— Empezó a aplaudir— Esa no la vi venir pero aun no te confíes porque ten por seguro que te voy a dar batalla de ahora en adelante— Comentó anti-cabo una vez que se recuperó del tremendo golpe que recibió en el ataque anterior.

Ambos oponentes se deslizaron de panza hasta estar frente a frente para después comenzar con una espectacular pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que resultó que están muy parejos el uno del otro y no se podía decir que en esta pelea la balanza se inclinara a alguno de los 2 combatientes. Enseguida anti-cabo hizo levitar varios objetos que se encuentran en el local para después arrojarlo sobre su adversario quien se protege creando una barrera de hielo alrededor de él, después con solo tocar el hielo sale disparado hacia el malvado pingüino que apenas pudo esquivar el gigantesco bloque de hielo inicial pero después no tuvo tiempo ni para ver que una gran lluvia de trozos de hielo lo golpearon y acto seguido este termina siendo brutalmente atacado por esos golpes continuos de los pequeños pedazos de hielo.

—Increible Cabo creo que te he subestimado también tienes tanto poder como yo— Fue lo que dijo anti-cabo con una expresión de odio en su cara por tener que soportar todo ese dolor.

—Alexander ya no existe ¿por qué su trato sigue vigente?— Cabo también había sentido el tremendo dolor que anti-cabo recibió de ese anterior ataque devastador.

—¿Que aun no lo comprendes? ¡esto solo se trata de ti y de nadie más!, ríndete de una vez cabo ya sabes que no puedes ganar y la última vez fue solo suerte— Explicó anti-cabo con una euforia tremenda por saber que a pesar de que el malvado lemur ya no existe el trato sigue vigente y por lo tanto su enemigo seguía con las de perder.

—Aun así ¡No pienso detenerme porque voy a acabar contigo cueste lo que cueste!— Se pudo notar claramente la determinación del valiente pingüino en ese último grito.

—Pues en ese caso... —El pingüino malvado sale deslizándose de panza seguido por cabo.

En el sueño de Bing. El chimpancé llegó a lo que parece ser un inmenso casino pero sin nadie en el lugar, todo el sitio se encuentra completamente vacío lo que causó una sensación de intranquilidad en Mason, este siguió aventurandose por el aparente abandonado lugar hasta toparse con Bing que no se esperaba ver al chimpancé y el gorila se llenó de mucha intriga.

—Oye tú ¿qué haces en mi casino?— Pregunto Bing sonando algo imponente.

—No hay tiempo que explicar pero cabo se volvió completamente loco y no es seguro estar con él ¡debemos huir por nuestras vidas!— Explicó rápidamente el chimpancé aunque un gorila demasiado necio.

—Yo no salgo corriendo ante nadie... ¡yo peleo!— El gorila tenía mucho ego como para salir corriendo asi por nomas.

—¡Entonces demuestralo!— Apareció Anti-cabo con su aterradora presencia.

—Con mucho gusto— Bing se confió demasiado.

Enseguida Bing atacó al pingüino usando sus 2 pesados y musculosos puños que anti-cabo logró esquivar con relativa facilidad, luego el gorila con la ayuda de su fuerza levanta del suelo una pesada mesa de billar para después arrojarla sobre el veloz pingüino que nuevamente esquiva las agresiones de su adversario y ahora lo intenta con los palos de billar con los cuales intentó golpear a anti-cabo pero este literalmente se estaba riendo en su cara antes de escapar de todos los golpes soltados por el gigantesco gorila. Luego el malvado asesino empezó a atacar al gorila con sus golpes que aunque no causaban mucho daño sobre su imponente adversario que digamos, pero este si los conectaba además que fueron muchos golpes que hasta lograron aturdir a bing de lo rápido y precisos que resultaron.

—Ahora prepárate para tu final— Empezó a reírse anti-cabo con el cuchillo en su aleta listo para asesinarlo.

—¡No! es el tuyo— Hablo Cabo en una pistola en la aleta con la cual disparó a su enemigo.

El malvado pingüino de forma sagaz logra esconderse entre las máquinas tragamonedas sin recibir daño alguno, quería que cabo lo siguiera y asi sucedio. Cabo fue directo a las maquinas traga moneda para buscar a su similar malvado pero no logro encontrarlo en primera instancia a pesar de que lo busco por todo esa zona pero al darse por vencido anti-cabo aprovecha la ocasión para atacar por la espalda con una patada voladora que lo dejó muy sorprendido, el pingüino bueno vuelve a disparar pero su blanco volvió a escaparse por las máquinas tragamonedas y la bala perdida termina dañando uno de los mencionados juegos de azar del lugar.

—¡Sal y pelea cobarde!— Gritó Cabo tratando de sonar intimidante como antes lo había hecho.

—Bien pero antes ¿jugamos poker?— Preguntó el malvado pingüino malvado con un mazo de cartas en la aleta.

De forma sorpresiva arroja todas las cartas al aire cortando la visibilidad de ambos por la causa de que las cartas de poker caían muy lentamente al suelo como si la gravedad repentinamente se hubiera vuelto más tenue, cabo intenta ver a su similar malvado pero no logra ver absolutamente nada y solo podía escuchar la molesta carcajada de anti-cabo.

—No puedes detenerme mejor ríndete de una vez— Fue lo que dijo el alter ego del pingüino.

—Jamas me rendire ante alguien como tu— Le respondió su adversario.

—Entonces ven y atrápame si tanto lo deseas— Habló anti-cabo.

Cabo empezó a seguir esa siniestra carcajada, cuando creía que ya lo tenía empezó a disparar con su pistola repetidas veces a pesar de que no veia a que le estaba dados y para finalizar usa una granada que seguramente debería terminar con su enemigo de una vez por todas ante una explosión tan devastadora como esa. Pero cuando las cartas terminaron de caer para dejar ver nuevamente cabo se lleva la inesperada sorpresa de que de forma errónea había matado a Bing accidentalmente causando la tremenda euforia sobre su enemigo que no se la creía para nada lo que había ocurrido.

—Literalmente me matas de la risa cabo ¿enserio no la viste venir?— Anti-cabo no dejaba de reír como un completo lunático.

Cabo vuelve a lanzarle otra granada pero su enemigo escapa a otro sueño usando una de esas puertas interdimensionales que conectaban todos los sueños del mundo real, en eso el pingüino "bueno" ve al asustado chimpancé que se había refugiado entre las mesas para el poker y cabo va con él para intentar convencerlo de que podía solucionar todo este embrollo.

—Vamos Mason no tengas miedo el peligro ya pasó— Cabo en verdad creía que anti-cabo era la causa por la cual el chimpancé está asustado.

—¡El peligro eres tu! por favor no te me acerques— Se equivocó rotundamente.

—Basta Mason estas confundido— Cabo se negó a creer lo obvio.

—No ¡el confundido eres tu!— El chimpancé por fin comprendió por completo lo que está sucediendo.

Entonces Mason decide escapar de cabo entrando por su cuenta por una de esas extrañas puerta que lo llevaron a otro sueño y cabo no dudo en seguirlo a pesar de que precisamente él esa casa por la que el chimpancé sentía un miedo indescriptible.

Kowalski, Karen, Becky y Stacy aún seguían intentando escapar de esa prisión que simplemente no los dejaba escapar con facilidad debido a las numerosas trampas que podrían salir en cualquier momento; ya pasaron por dardos venenosos, paredes que se mueven, rayos láser, una roca gigantesca que los persigue, guardias molesto que se lanzaban con todo al ataque, troncos que literalmente aparecen de la nada porque no los ves llegar y demás trampas que en verdad hacen de este lugar una auténtica pesadilla el poder moverse sin caer en alguna de ellas.

—Rayo ya me canse de todas estas trampas— Comentó Kowalski con la mirada baja de lo cansado que está por correr demasiado.

—La trampa que mas me gusto fue la que nos perseguía esa roca— Habló Becky con mucho entusiasmo.

—SI a mi tambien me gusto esa pero la de los tronco fue simplemente épica— Complemento Stacy con la misma actitud que su mejor amiga.

—Exacto yo tampoco vi venir esa trampa— Siguió Becky hablando del tema.

—Este lugar es fantástico si que me divertí mucho ojala que hubiera juegos así en los parques de diversión— Stacy tampoco se quedó atrás.

—¿Enserio tienen que estar hablando de eso en estos momentos?— Karen no podía seguir tolerando a este par de molestas tejones.

Repentinamente Becky y Stacy caen en una trampa colocada en el suelo que la hace ir hacia el vacío sin que se viera un fondo en el an siquiera terminar. Luego Kowalski y Karen se dan cuenta que el par de tejones habían caído por una trampa hacia su perdición pero como si eso no fuera suficiente el suelo en donde están parados empezó a colapsar con dirección hacia ellos.

—¿Corremos?— Preguntó Kowalski de forma instantánea.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo— Respondió Karen de forma automática.

Enseguida el pingüino y la loba salieron corriendo por sus vidas hacia la salida que no quedaba muy lejos. Finalmente luego de pasar ese último obstáculo ya podían relajarse de las trampas porque habían llegado más lejos que nadie en intentar escapar de la prisión de las pesadillas pero aún no están fuera de peligro porque el oficial X los estaba esperando en la entrada principal listo para combatir as que Karen y Kowalski tendrán que hacer un último esfuerzo por conseguir su libertad.

Continuará…


	15. Es momento de despertar

Atención: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen.

Observación: Capitulo final.

* * *

La feroz batalla entre Foxmagix y el líder de los lobos empezó. El zorro comenzó a atacar a su oponente con la ayuda de su cetro mágico mientras que su adversario se defendía muy bien solamente con cubrirse usando como escudo perfectamente sus patas de acero resistente, en eso el zorro realizó una serie de rápidos golpes con su cetro mágico lo más rápido que pudo pero su adversario es igual de veloz que él por lo que eso no sirvió de nada y este en la primer oportunidad contratarlo.

Sorpresivamente el líder de los lobos golpeó fuertemente a su oponente mandandolo a volar hasta el final del pasillo, este se acercó hacia él lentamente cuando de repente Foxmagic usando todo su poder destruyó el piso del pasillo haciendo que su adversario cayera al piso inferior, el zorro dio un gran salto para golpear con todas sus fuerzas a su enemigo mandandolo a volar hasta chocar contra la pared, la magnitud del tremendo choque fue tal que el muro no lo resistió y colapso en cuanto recibió el impacto del líder de los lobos.

—Eres bueno para pelear lo admito pero es evidente qe tu final ha llegado anciano— Fue lo que dijo el líder de los lobos mientras se levantaba de entre los escombros.

—Es mi deber eliminar a tipos como tú y es por eso que tengo que eliminarte— Contestó Foxmagic preparándose para su siguiente movida.

Enseguida el zorro desde su cetro mágico desprende una intensa luz que después se transforma en un rayo que disparó hacia el techo de donde se encontraba parado su adversario y este no pudo esquivar la avalancha de concreto que se le vino encima. Luego el lobo de golpe se levantó y usando todas sus fuerzas arrojó los pedazos de concreto hacia su oponente que con la ayuda de su cetro mágico pudo salir ileso de dicho ataque.

—Maldición el anciano es fuerte tengo que pensar en algo— Se dijo a si mismo el lobo con la garras de metal.

Al líder de los lobos no se le ocurrió nada más que seguir atacando con todas sus fuerzas utilizando sus poderosas garras de metal pero por más que golpeaba el cetro mágico de su adversario se dio cuenta que no logra destruirlo por motivos que desconocía así que cambio de plan para tratar de agredir a su oponente directamente pero este obvio que no se iba a dejar con facilidad y esto lo desconcertó vio la frustración de su enemigo como una oportunidad, se dio cuenta de que reconozca esa parte de la sección de la prisión perfectamente por lo que solo podía significar una cosa, solo tenía que destruir el piso de donde el líder de los lobos está pasado para terminar con el combate y eso hizo.

Rápidamente el piso colapsó por completo dejando ver que debajo de ellos no había nada más que una caída hacia la nada, foxmagic no tuvo mayor problema ya que gracia su cetro mágico creó una burbuja que le terminó levitar y salir bien librado de esta. El líder de los lobos usando sus impresionantes reflejos utiliza sus afiladas garras de metal para aferrarse a la pared pasando asi lo que parecía ser su final, pero Foxmagic no se queda con los brazos cruzados y de un oportuno rayo proveniente de su cetro magico provoca la caída del líder de los lobos hacia la nada de donde no había escape alguno.

—¡No! me las pagaras maldito anciano ¡me vengare!— Fue lo último que gritó de la desesperación el líder de los lobos antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la nada.

—No eres el primero que me dice eso— Comentó el maestro de los guardianes de los sueños.

En el sueño de Joey. El canguro soñaba que combatía en un cuadrilátero con un misterioso tigre enmascarado que lo tenia practicamente contra las cuerdas, en eso llego Mason al sueño de joey perfectamente para ver la contraofensiva devastadora que le proporcionó el canguro a ese misterioso tigre con máscara, pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de ganar le cayeron encima los 2 pingüinos que habían entrado en ese preciso momento a su sueño y en el peor momento posible para el dueño del sueño o más bien pesadilla.

En eso Jey despierta en el zoológico de central park luego de haber tenido esa terrible pesadilla debido a que los 2 pingüinos lograron convertir el mejor sueño del canguro en su peor pesadilla y ese cambio tan abrupto causó el despertar de joey.

—Pero qué horror... Joey tuvo la peor pesadilla que jamás tuvo en años— se dijo para si mismo el marsupial.

De vuelta en el reino de los sueños. Mason había escapado al sueño de Shelly seguido por los 2 pingüinos que no lo dejaban en paz en ningún momento, el sueño de la avestruz consiste en el interior de un enorme centro comercial y el chimpancé recorría los pasillo del mencionado lugar en la sección de automóviles pero aún no lograba localizar a la dueña del sueño. Cuando repentinamente apareció anti-cabo en el interior de uno de esos autos arrancando el motor para después pisarle a fondo y acto seguido casi atropella al chimpancé que logró quitarse a tiempo de su camino debido a que estaba muy atento a lo que pudiera pasar.

—No lo puedo creer esa estuvo cercas— Mason se sorprendió por seguir con vida.

— Rayos falle— Ant-cabo estaba frustrado porque su víctima había logrado escapar de él.

En eso Mason logra ubicar una de esas puertas que te llevan a otro sueño y este no lo pensó 2 veces para atravesar la susodicha puerta. mientras tanto con anti-cabo entró a la sección de armas para conseguir lo mejor delo mejor en armas de fuego que pudiera conseguir en ese lugar, por el otro lado cabo entro al sueño en la sección de los abarrotes en donde se encontraba shelly promocionando un nuevo producto.

—Pruébelo, pruébelo, lo mejor de lo mejor y le aseguro que le puede ir mejor— Decía una y otra vez al aparente pasillo sin ningún cliente a la vista.

—Shelly debemos irnos antes de que...— Cabo no pudo terminar esa frase.

—Antes de que yo llegue—Aparece anti-cabo con una poderosa escopeta en las aletas.

—Genial clientes—Se emocionó la avestruz de ser tantos potenciales clientes en su sueño.

—No shelly debemos irnos ahora ¡ya!—Ordenó cabo con mucha preocupación.

Enseguida anti-cabo empezó a disparar mientras que cabo con solo levanta la aleta detiene las balas en el aire para después devolverlas. El malvado pingüino esquivó con facilidad es ataque de su adversario para después arrojarle todas las granadas que tenia, acto seguido explotan los mencionados objetos descolocando a cabo que en ese preciso instante fue golpeado fuertemente por su contraparte malvada, enseguida ambos pingüinos empezaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y la batalla parecía muy pareja.

De repente cabo con mucho odio lanzó todos los productos alimenticios que había en el pasillo hacia anti-cabo que esquiva todo con una increíble velocidad, rápidamente antica-bo crea una poderosa onda de choque con dirección hacia su oponente que no dudo en esquivar, el brutal ataque fue tal que destruyó gran parte del centro mercado que estuvo en su camino y la mencionada agresión terminó por destruir a la avestruz que se había interpuesto en la devastación del poder de anti-cabo.

— Hay no Shelly, ¡maldito voy a acabar contigo y lo pagarás caro!—Le gritó cabo a cu contraparte malvada.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, ¿qué no lo ves? esto es un círculo vicioso en el cual siempre sales perdiendo y no importa cuánto lo intentes el destino de todos es morir— Anti-cabo comenzó reírse descontroladamente.

—¡La roca de los sueños! si llego a ella era tu fin definitivamente— Cabo finalmente se le ocurrió algo brillante

— Pero primero tendrás que llegar a ella y eso es algo que no lo voy a permitir jamás— Sentenció anti-cabo con mucha determinación.

Entonces los 2 pingüinos entraron a otro sueño pero esta vez fue anti-cabo quien siguió a cabo. En el mencionado sueño Mason intentaba huir de cabo pero eso se torno algo complicado ya que en el sueño en el que estaban se trataba de una mansión en donde la entrada principal está cerrada y aunque enorme no garantiza que podría escapar de ese pingüino psicópata.

Cabo con un cuchillo en la aleta se movía lentamente por el lugar cuando sorpresivamente al cambiar de pasillo se topa con el chimpancé que lo confunde con su contraparte malvada y casi sin pensarlo lo apuñala justo en el corazón, luego de unos segundos cabo se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, había asesinado a Mason y anti-cabo literalmente se estaba riendo en su cara.

— Cabo... lo sabía—Fueron las últimas palabras del chimpancé antes de caer al suelo y posteriormente morir desangrado.

— No Masón lo siento... fue un error—Cabo en verdad que creyó haber visto otra cosa.

—Cabo no niegues lo evidente eres un asesino, mataste a tus amigos en vano ¿y para que? ahora que lemuel tiene la roca de los sueños tu estas perdido y no te queda nada más que aceptar la verdad— Anti-cabo sentía como destrozaba a cabo por dentro.

—¡Maldito ven aquí para que compruebes tus afirmaciones— Cabo lo desafió valientemente.

—Como quieras— Ahora si anti-cabo acepto las provocaciones de su oponente.

Entonces ambos pingüinos empezaron a luchar y en plena pelea atravesaron otra puerta que los condujo hasta el sueño de Burt. El elefante soñaba con que todas sus obras de artes eran exhibidas en el museo más renombrado del mundo, cabo lograba lastimar a su alter ego pero tambien se lastimaba a si mismo cada vez que lo hacía, anti-cabo saba que su adversario literalmente no tenía oportunidad ante él y solo estaba jugando con su oponente.

—Rayos no estoy logrando nada— Comentó cabo luego de lastimar la aleta de su contraparte malvada y la herida también apareció en su propia aleta.

—Sabes que... Ya me canse de jugar contigo ahora divirtámonos de otra forma—

De repente anti-cabo se lanzó sobre cabo desapareciendo al instante, el pingüino en un momento no logro comprender de que se trataba pero después del paso de unos segundos una fuerza maligna empezó a cubrir a cabo hasta controlar por completo y esto causó la desesperación total de cabo al ver que su cuerpo se movía sin quererlo.

—¿Pero que me esta pasando?— El cuerpo de cabo comenzó a moverse sin control.

—Yo te estoy controlando... vamos a divertirnos— Sentenció anti-cabo cuando por fin domino el cuerpo de su alter ego.

Entonces anti-cabo empezó a buscar a Burt con el cuchillo listo para asesinar con la satisfacción de que cabo estaba presente para sentir literalmente en carne propia como anti-cabo mataba a otro residente del zoológico de central park y luego de buscar en todas partes finalmente localiza a lo que sería su próxima víctima.

—Hola pingüino ¿vienes a ver mis hermosas obras de artes?— El elefante aún no sospechaba lo que estaba a punto de pasarle.

Sin decir nada el pingüino se lanzó sobre el gigantesco mamífero para después clavarle el cuchillo en sus ojos, luego empezó a cortar por la mitad la trompa del elefante mientras este gritaba y se retorcia de dolor. Cabo no podía soportarlo más pero no podía hacer nada, solo contemplaba como Burt era torturado hasta la muerte, de repente el elefante se echó a correr hasta golpearse fuertemente la cabeza contra la pared y desmayándose en el acto.

Enseguida Cabo prosiguió en acuchillar a su inconsciente víctima hasta el cansancio para después abrirlo por completo, luego lo apuñala por la espalda unas cuantas veces, sacó posteriormente todos los órganos del elefante sin ningún tipo de ciudad por lo que para ese punto el charco de sangre en el piso era enorme como su pobre víctima. Luego anti-cabo rebano el cuello de Burt y para finalizar desgarró su intestino grueso enterrando el cuchillo por el recto.

En el sueño de Phil. Cabo yacía destrozado en lo que parecía ser una alberca publica con el agua pintada de sangre y con el cuerpo de Phil flotando sin vida en la superficie.

— ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme todo esto?— Cabo no dejaba de observar su reflejo de color rojizo.

—porque no puedes escapar de ti mismo y tal vez no lo quieras aceptar pero las pruebas son evidente ¡cabo eres un completo asesino!— Anti-cabo sintió como su oponente aceptaba lo evidente por lo que pudo sentir la gloriosa victoria.

— ¿Con qué siempre se trato de mi no es cierto?— Cabo volteo a ver a anti-cabo y curiosamente él no se reflejaba en la alberca como su alter ego lo hacía.

De repente cabo sacó su arma punzocortante, acto seguido se acuchilló el corazón mucha veces hasta perecer y caer muerto a la alberca repleta de sangre.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la prisión de las pesadilla. El oficial X vigilaba la puerta al momento en que Karen y Kowalski aparecieron listos para inminente batalla que estaba a punto de suceder en ese lugar.

—Asi que lograron escapar de la prisión de las pesadillas... pero de mi no se salvarán— Habló el oficinal X mostrando las espadas del poder pero de su tamaño.

—Las espadas son de alexander ¿cómo las conseguiste?— Preguntó la loba muy sorprendida de que las tuviera.

—Eso es confidencial— Fue la respuesta que dio el oficial X.

Enseguida Karen arroja una gran onda de choque contra el oficial X que sin ningún tipo de dificultad resiste dicho ataque con la ayuda de las espadas del poder, posteriormente el oficial X intenta golpear con sus poderosas armas a su oponente pero este los esquiva con mucha facilidad, en eso el oficial X casi le da a la loba pero logró defenderse usando su espada del honor que bloquean dicho ataque y después el oficial X patea a la legendaria guardiana de los sueños bastante lejos.

—Literalmente no estas a mi altura ahora prepárate para perecer— Sentenció el oficina X listo para el golpe final.

Karen apenas estaba levantándose cuando el oficial X preparaba el golpe de gracia pero antes de ejecutar el letal movimiento llegó al rescate Foxmagic que de un poderoso ataque proveniente de su cetro mágico fue suficiente para noquearlo.

—Gracias maestro.. esa estuvo cercas— Karen se levanta del sueño con mucha alegría de que su maestro llegara tiempo para salvarla.

—No hay tiempo para alagos Lemuel tiene la roca de los sueños, gracias a mis poderes logre ganar tiempo encerrando en una esfera de protección la roca de los sueños pero ahorita mismo el tejón intenta romper dicha protección y no tenemos tiempo que perder— Informó el maestro de los guardianes de los sueños.

En el reino de los sueños. Lemuel seguía intentando destruir la esfera de protección que su maestro había puesto para que él no pudiera seguir usando la roca de los sueños a su conveniencia y esto causó la ira del tejón.

—Ríndete de una buena vez... jamas lograras obtener la roca de los sueños para tu beneficio— Apareció Foxmagic listo para el próximo combate.

—Maestro, qué agradable sorpresa ¿como esta? y ¿qué le pasó?— Lemuel hizo el inocente.

—Basta de cuentos Lemuel porque se perfectamente lo que pasó ¿en serio creíste que te saldrías con la tuya?— Habló el maestro de los guardianes de los sueños.

—Es era la idea— Respondió Lemuel a duras penas y frustrado de que hayan descubierto su siniestro plan.

—Pues no te funciono y tu siniestro plan termina aqui— Fxmagc automaticamente se puso en posición de combate.

—Viejo tonto... ¡Te demostrare que nadie me puede hacer frente!— Sentenció el tejón con toda su furia.

Enseguida Lemuel empezó a agredir con la espada del infinito a su propio maestro que le demostró el alcance de su verdadero poder, Foxmagic no se dejaría vencer con facilidad ya que bloqueaba todos los ataques de su alumno utilizando su cetro mágico y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad lazo un poderoso rayo proveniente de su cetro mágico que desconcertó bastante de su adversario que se desconcentro bastante mientras esquivaba el dichoso ataque.

En ese preciso instante Foxmagic inició el contraataque contra su alumno que apenas podia defenderse de lo rápidos y certeros que resultaron ser los golpes de su maestro. Entonces el tejón bastante furioso de que su combate se estaba yendo abajo sacó a relucir todo su poder y enojo para darle la vuelta al combate de una forma demoledora ya que sorprendentemente para ambos lemuel logró destruir el cetro mágico de Foxmagic dejándolo sin un arma en el combate.

—No Lemuel estas cometiendo un verdadero error al hacer esto— Fueron las últimas palabras de Foxmagic.

—Tu fuiste quien cometió el error de desafiarme a un combate— Lemuel no tenía intenciones de parar con lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Acto seguido el tejón atraviesa el cuello del zorro utilizando su espada del infinito y posteriormente Foxmagic cayó sin vida al suelo. Karen y Kowalski llegaron justo a tiempo para ver la caida del maestro de los guardianes de los sueños.

—¡No maestro!— Karen grito de la desesperación.

—Esto no puede ser— Kowalski estaba que no se la podía creer.

—Es hora de poder las cosas en su lugar— Sentenció el tejón con muchas ansias de completar su siniestro plan maestro.

La esfera de proyección que Foxmagic había puesto alrededor de la roca de los sueños desapareció lo que permitía a Lemuel hacer lo que quisiera con ella pero Karen ni siquiera lo pensó cuando arrojó una poderosa onda de choque que provocó que el tejón soltara la roca de los sueños y esta rodó bastante lejos de él.

—Kowalski ve por la roca de los sueños mientras yo te cubro— Fue lo que dijo la loba.

—Entendido— El pingüino obedeció y fue tras la roca de los sueños.

—Vas a pagar con tu vida Karen— Habló Lemuel con mucha determinación en sus palabras.

—¿Porque asesinaste a nuestro maestro?— Preguntó Karen al tejón.

—Porque asi tenia que ser— Fue la respuesta que dio este.

Entonces ambos guardianes de los sueños empezaron a luchar con sus respectivas espadas, aunque a ambos pareciera que luchaban con todas sus fuerzas esto solo aplica al tejón debido a que a Karen le dolía pelear con su amado y eso fue demasiado para ella que no lo resistió más.

—Lemuel por favor yo te amo—Fueron las últimas palabras de la loba

Acto seguido sin piedad el tejón usando su espada del infinito apuñala a la loba que en sus últimos momentos de vida solo beso a Lemuel literalmente hasta la muerte mientras que el tejón se dejó llevar ya que le permitió a su víctima cumplir su ultimo deseo, posteriormente el cuerpo de caen cayó al suelo y Lemuel recoge su dichosa espada del infinito sin importarle nada de lo que había pasado.

—El amor es para los débiles— Lo pronunció con mucha indiferencia —¡Kowalski tu sigues!... ¡¿en donde te escondes?!— Comentó el último guardián de los sueños.

Kowalski logró llegar a la roca de lo sueños y pide rápidamente su deseo.

—¡Deseo que todo esto haya sido solo una terrible pesadilla¡— Fue lo que pidió Kowalski.

—¡Nooooooo!— Lemuel no podía creer que su perfecto plan había fracasado.

El pingüino vio como el tejón usando su espada del infinito le atraviesa el estomago pero ya era demasiado tarde porque el deseo se había cumplido. Kowalski cierra los ojos y en cuanto los abre se da cuenta que ya se encontraba despierto en su laboratorio como de costumbre, todo había vuelto a la normalidad y para confirmar abre u poco la puerta de su laboratorio para darse cuenta que Skipper con su café de pescado, Rico bailando con su muñeca y Cabo viendo la televisión por lo que solo podría significar que tuvo la peor pesadilla que jamas volvera tener en la vida.

—Que bueno.. solo se trató de una dura pesadilla— Comentó´el pingüino mientras recordaba a la perfección todo lo que supuestamente había soñado

Kowalski se mira el estomago y ve que tenía una enorme cicatriz en donde supuestamente Lemuel lo había atravesado en su intento por asesinarlo.

Fin.

* * *

Nota del autor: Espero que les haya gustado, esta historia me ha gustado mucho escribirla y es por eso que la termine a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvo sin completarse :v pero bueno por fin se cumplió la meta y nos leemos en otro fanfic.


End file.
